


Sugar Lips

by haamlet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers to Exes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, a me piace chloe, arson bros, au in cui lo squip non esiste, i capitoli non sono messi in ordine cronologico, mi dispiace per chloe, mi scoccia che le sia toccata questa parte infame, perché no? lmao, perché non so fare altro nella mia vita se non torturarmi con l'angst, probabilmente diventerà nsfw andando avanti, richjake, tw: cheating, uhhh è la prima volta che provo a scrivere su questa ship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Una raccolta di momenti che hanno formato la relazione di Jake e Rich, dall'inizio fino alla sua fine.Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone "Sugar Lips" di Midnight in April, che ho ascoltato un sacco per prendere ispirazione per questa storia.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfyFdmahVEU)





	1. Chapter 1

_Marzo._

 

* * *

 

 La vita, sin da quando Rich ne avesse memoria, era un mistero irrisolvibile.

Nei passati diciassette anni erano state tante, forse troppe, le occasioni in cui il ragazzo si era ritrovato a soffermarsi a pensare alle casualità della propria esistenza e a come, talvolta, gli eventi sembrassero appartenere ad un intreccio già disegnato in partenza, che stava solamente aspettando l'occasione migliore per giungere a compimento – come, ad esempio, quella volta in cui Rich, in vacanza nel Nord del Paese, aveva aiutato una donna francese in viaggio di lavoro a ritrovare un orecchino perso in albergo, soltanto per poi scoprire mesi dopo che quella stessa donna si sarebbe trasferita nel suo vicinato. Era un meccanismo che la sua mente ancora relativamente acerba non riusciva ad afferrare, e che non mancava di sorprenderlo. E, perché no, affascinarlo.

Di tutte le cose che Rich non si sarebbe mai aspettato dalla propria vita, il ritrovarsi seduto sugli spalti della palestra di scuola a parlare con Jake Dillinger era la prima della lista. A maggior ragione dal momento che era la felpa del ragazzo più alto, che Rich stava indossando.

Che Rich ne avesse memoria, non era la prima volta che lui e Jake si fossero scambiati la parola, ma era la prima vera occasione che avevano avuto per parlare seriamente. Avevano numerose lezioni assieme, erano seduti vicini a Trigonometria, e si incrociavano spesso nei corridoi, quindi dall'inizio della scuola erano stati tanti i saluti scambiati. Ma, in nessun caso, erano mai andati al di là di un semplice 'ciao', o un 'buongiorno' di cortesia. Nemmeno vi era mai stata una presentazione ufficiale. Jake aveva imparato il nome di Rich dai numerosi appelli degli insegnanti, e Rich sapeva chi Jake fosse perché – insomma, chi non conosceva Dillinger?

“Grazie ancora,” mormorò il biondo, stringendosi nelle maniche della felpa rossa che gli era stata prestata. Pur non essendo in grado di vederla con i propri occhi, riusciva a sentire la scritta in bianco che recitava _'Dillinger'_ a caratteri cubitali sulla propria schiena, quasi fosse incisa a fuoco sulla sua pelle. Era senza dubbio un'occasione speciale, quella. Non tutti avevano la fortuna di poter dire che il capitano della squadra di football, nonché ragazzo più popolare dell'istituto – _Dio,_ dell'intera città – avesse deciso di prestar loro una felpa nel momento del bisogno. “Ti devo un favore.”

Un sorriso si aprì sul volto di Jake dinnanzi a quell'affermazione, illuminando i suoi occhi chiari mentre questi scosse la testa, facendo schioccare la lingua prima di parlare. “Non mi ringraziare,” ribatté, il tono morbido. “Ne porto sempre una di ricambio per emergenze simili. Fa troppo freddo per allenarsi in maniche corte, il coach se la sarebbe presa con te. E poi, non è di certo colpa tua se la tua è ricoperta di Gatorade, no?”

Jake abbassò la testa, poggiando il mento sulle proprie ginocchia mentre si abbandonò ad una risata mista fra il divertito e l'imbarazzato al ricordo di come, tanto distrattamente, si era ritrovato a rovesciare accidentalmente mezza bottiglia di uno strano gusto di Gatorade dal colore blu acceso sulla schiena dell'altro. Malgrado la sua recente dimostrazione di goffaggine, tuttavia, Rich riuscì finalmente a capire come mai Jake fosse tanto amato dalle folle. Vi era, senza dubbio, qualcosa di speciale in lui – che fosse la sua risata cristallina, il suo bell'aspetto, la sua sicurezza di sé che, malgrado tutto, non sfociava in arroganza, o la sua perenne disponibilità nell'aiutare gli altri nei momenti di difficoltà. Alto, ben fatto e pure piacevole da avere attorno. Come si poteva non amare Jake Dillinger?

Rich sentì qualcosa stringergli la gola, un sentimento che riconobbe come una traccia di invidia, e deglutì, imitando rapidamente l'espressione dell'altro. “Per essere un talento emergente nel mondo del football, sei parecchio impacciato al di fuori del campo,” gli fece notare, inarcando un sopracciglio, mentre le sue labbra si piegarono in una smorfia divertita. Non vi era alcuna sfumatura negativa nelle sue parole, e Jake parve cogliere quel tono di scherzo, cosa che portò Rich a rilassarsi un poco. La sua ironia, spesso, veniva fraintesa per cattiveria, perciò era davvero rinfrescante trovare qualcuno che riuscisse sin da subito ad andare al di là delle apparenze per cogliere il vero significato delle sue parole.

“Sono un disastro,” Jake ammise, scrollando le spalle.

Dopodiché, il silenzio si fece nuovamente strada fra di loro, ma era un tipo di silenzio che non parve mettere in difficoltà nessuno dei due. Era un silenzio nel quale Rich si sentiva pienamente a proprio agio. Non sentiva imbarazzo, né si sentiva obbligato ad aggiungere qualcosa per mandare avanti la conversazione, come anzi accadeva spesso con altre persone, persino fra quelle che conosceva meglio. Era un silenzio in cui entrambi parvero crogiolarsi finché un fischio del coach decretò la fine dell'allenamento, catturando l'attenzione dei due ragazzi e portandoli a sollevare lo sguardo.

Jake fu il primo ad alzarsi, allungando una mano in direzione di Rich e portando il biondo ad aggrottare le sopracciglia, contraendo il volto in un'espressione di confusione. Gli ci volle qualche istante per capire cosa l'altro stesse offrendo – ma, una volta comprese le sue intenzioni, non esitò a prendere la mano del ragazzo più alto, lasciandosi tirare su.

Mentre si incamminarono in direzione degli spogliatoi, Rich cacciò le mani nelle tasche della felpa, guardando distrattamente i propri piedi. Soltanto in quel momento, la necessità di interrompere il silenzio tornò a farsi forte, costringendolo a cercare un argomento da tirar fuori. Puntò, ancora una volta, sulla questione della felpa. Era semplice parlare di quello, poiché era qualcosa che li accomunava. Qualcosa su cui sapeva che Jake non lo avrebbe in alcun modo giudicato e che, dunque, serviva bene ai suoi scopi di fare una buona impressione sul più alto dei due. Gli pareva, almeno sino a quel momento, che le cose stessero filando lisce fra di loro, e ci teneva a far sì che la situazione non cambiasse.

“Giuro,” esordì, alzando le proprie iridi color nocciola in direzione del moro. “Te la riporto domani, lavata.”

E la tensione nella sua voce era palese, lasciando trasparire il fatto che ci tenesse davvero.

Jake rise ancora dinnanzi alle palesi difficoltà di Rich, ma non vi era traccia di scherno in ciò. Allungò ancora una volta, dunque, una mano in sua direzione, ma in questo caso si andò a fermare su una delle spalle del biondo, stringendosi attorno ad essa e dandovi una 'lieve' scrollata. Malgrado non fosse sua intenzione, Jake finì quasi per far male al braccio di Rich, che, seppur muscoloso, non era pronto ad essere travolto dai modi esuberanti del ragazzo più alto. Rich immaginò che uno scarso controllo della propria energia corporea non fosse che una conseguenza della stazza altrui. L'invidia tornò a riaffiorare nella sua mente al pensiero delle due spanne buone d'altezza che li separavano. Certo, la sua muscolatura era più sviluppata di quella di Dillinger, ma ciò non costituiva che una magra consolazione dal momento che, fisicamente, Jake appariva comunque privo di difetti.

“Davvero, non preoccuparti,” Jake lo rassicurò, allentando un poco alla volta la presa fino a far scivolare via la propria mano. “Puoi tenerla quanto vuoi. Non ho urgenza di riaverla indietro.”

E ciò parve porre una fine ai tentativi di Rich di ribattere, malgrado il biondo si impose comunque, silenziosamente, di riportargliela massimo nel giro di una giornata. Anzi, se fosse riuscito gliela avrebbe restituita quel giorno stesso. Avrebbe chiesto a qualcuno, magari a Brooke, l'indirizzo di casa di Jake, nella speranza che quel gesto non sarebbe stato visto come troppo estremo, mettendolo in una condizione di imbarazzo. Eppure, qualcosa nei modi di Jake diede a Rich l'impressione che non sarebbe stato un problema. Forse era questo, ciò che spingeva le persone ad apprezzare Jake, molto più che il suo stesso aspetto fisico. Il fatto che avesse questa costante, innegabile capacità di mettere chiunque a proprio agio. Malgrado la propria apparenza quasi celestiale, Jake era ben lontano dall'atteggiarsi come un dio. Dava l'impressione di essere raggiungibile da chiunque. Non vi era da stupirsi che le persone, ragazze e ragazzi, adulti e bambini, accorressero a lui come mosche al miele. Rich non era un'eccezione.

Percorsero assieme la strada in direzione degli spogliatoi e, mentre recuperavano le loro cose, scambiarono ancora un paio di battute su quanto sfiancante fosse stato quell'allenamento, sul fatto che entrambi avessero quasi sicuramente fallito il test di Storia e sull'imminente calvizia del coach, cosa che portò un certo legame ad iniziare a formarsi fra i due. Una volta capito come approcciarsi a vicenda, era stato fin troppo semplice dare inizio ad una conversazione – e, una volta abbattute le prime barriere, era stato praticamente impossibile tornare indietro. Entro la fine della mattinata Rich era riuscito ad ottenere il numero di telefono di Jake, che aveva salvato con cura fra i contatti del proprio telefono, con la promessa di scrivergli di tanto in tanto.

Quando Rich tornò a casa quel pomeriggio, lo fece con la consapevolezza di aver appena trovato un amico.

La prima cosa che fece dopo essere entrato in camera e aver lanciato lo zaino sul letto, fu di mandare un messaggio a Jake in modo che anche lui potesse avere il suo numero, limitandosi soltanto a ringraziarlo per l'ennesima volta per la felpa e per i consigli riguardanti il football. Si sfilò, dunque, la felpa con una delicatezza che non apparteneva al suo corpo, e la strinse fra le dita per un istante, apprezzando la sensazione del cotone morbido sui propri palmi, accompagnata dal profumo di colonia che proveniva dal tessuto. Passò le dita lungo le lettere stampate sul retro, sotto il cappuccio, tracciando la 'D' maiuscola che costituiva l'inizio del nome, dopodiché la infilò in lavatrice assieme ad una pastiglia di detersivo, avviando il lavaggio.

Fatto ciò, tornò in camera, dove il suono di una notifica proveniente dal suo telefono catturò la sua attenzione, portandolo a buttarsi sul letto e sbloccare lo schermo per trovare un messaggio da parte di Jake. Una fotografia. Aprendo l'immagine, scoprì che si trattava di un selfie che ritraeva Jake con il viso contratto in una smorfia che fece ridere Rich, accompagnata da una didascalia che recitava _'ci vediamo domani sul campo, goranski.'_

E, con questo, Rich fu certo che fossero state gettate le basi per una possibile grande amicizia. Quando mise il telefono in carica e si abbandonò sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi per concedersi un riposo meritato dopo una giornata carica di eventi, lo fece con un sorriso sincero stampato sulle labbra.

E quello fu l'inizio.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come già preannunciato nelle tag della storia, i capitoli non seguono un ordine cronologico.

_Settembre._

 

* * *

 

Non fu che fino ad una coppia di giorni dopo che Rich ebbe iniziato a chiedersi come mai Jake avesse iniziato a portare una sciarpa, che il biondo ottenne una risposta al proprio quesito. E non era una risposta che gli piaceva.

Ora, la questione non era tanto il fatto che Jake portasse una sciarpa. Essendo che le temperature si erano drasticamente abbassate con l'arrivo dell'autunno e che la voce di Jake era preziosa, in quanto gli serviva per il teatro, era più che naturale che il moro avesse preso la decisione di proteggere la propria gola dalle intemperie quando usciva di casa. Inoltre, era un accessorio che donava a Jake, conferendogli un look più sbarazzino che Rich adorava. Il punto era che Jake si rifiutava di toglierla anche all'interno delle mura domestiche di casa Goranski. O dentro il bar in cui, da quando era iniziata la loro relazione, si fermavano ogni mattina a fare colazione. O a scuola. Gli unici momenti in cui Jake era senza sciarpa era durante gli allenamenti di football, ma anche in quel caso portava lo scaldacollo della divisa, quindi non è che facesse una differenza.

Rich aveva provato a non farci caso, all'inizio. Ad essere sinceri, per i primi due giorni nemmeno aveva notato come, straordinariamente, Jake si fosse comprato una sciarpa, capo d'abbigliamento che non aveva mai preso in considerazione, e avesse iniziato a portarla letteralmente ovunque andasse. La questione era balzata alla sua attenzione soltanto nel momento in cui, intenti a pomiciare sul divano del biondo, Rich aveva cercato di sfilarla per poter disegnare una linea di baci che andava dal collo alla spalla dell'altro ragazzo, come suo solito, solo per trovare in questo caso un paio di mani a fermarlo. Il gesto di Jake aveva portato gli occhi scuri del più basso a spalancarsi, sorpresi dallo scatto compiuto dall'altro. E, a quel punto, gli era venuto impossibile non porre almeno una domanda.

“Jake, cosa–“ aveva esordito Rich, ritraendosi per cercare, nello sguardo altrui, un qualche tipo di spiegazione.

“Lascia stare,” era giunta la risposta di Dillinger, il tono più debole di quanto Rich non lo avesse mai sentito nei quasi cinque mesi in cui si erano frequentati. O nei sei da cui si conoscevano, almeno. I suoi occhi evitarono quelli di Rich, mentre cercava una scusa da fornire per il proprio comportamento assurdo. “Mi fa male la gola,” fu ciò che lasciò le sue labbra, dunque, dopo una pausa che andò a stringere il petto di Rich, mentre questi si rimetteva a sedere in braccio al ragazzo.

Quella, in qualche modo, non era una spiegazione che reggeva a pieno, dato che il portare una sciarpa in un ambiente riscaldato sarebbe stato completamente inutile. Eppure, Rich scelse di non soffermarsi su tale considerazione per timore di spingersi in direzioni pericolose – e, per una volta, accettò di fidarsi delle parole altrui malgrado, nella sua mente, stonassero terribilmente.

Jake non aggiunse nulla, e Rich non chiese altro.

Quella sera non fecero l'amore.

Quella successiva nemmeno.

Il giorno seguente ancora, il quarto dall'inizio di quell'atteggiamento assurdo da parte del moro, la sciarpa era scomparsa. Al suo posto, invece, erano comparse maglie a collo alto. Tante maglie a collo alto, di diversi colori, rigorosamente nuove di zecca. A quel punto, era impossibile per Rich continuare ad ignorare l'insistenza di Jake nel tenere nascosto il proprio collo. Era assolutamente ridicolo, e non vi era nulla di quell'improvvisa ossessione del moro che non desse sui nervi all'altro.

Rich scelse di confrontare Jake all'uscita da scuola, mentre si dirigevano in direzione della macchina di Jake. Erano d'accordo di passare del tempo assieme a casa di Dillinger, quel pomeriggio. Il piano originale era quello di impiegare l'intero pomeriggio a farsi le coccole, magari davanti ad un film, per poi ordinare del cinese e cenare assieme – eppure, visto l'andazzo degli ultimi tempi, Rich sapeva che sarebbe finita diversamente. Ancora una volta, Jake non si sarebbe lasciato toccare e sarebbero sprofondati in un silenzio assordante che non avrebbe portato altro che ulteriore nervosismo, come se negli ultimi quattro giorni non se ne fosse accumulato abbastanza, fra i due.

Nel momento in cui Jake tirò fuori le chiavi per aprire la macchina, Rich si parò davanti alla porta, appoggiandosi ad essa, il volto contratto in un'espressione corrucciata e le braccia incrociate al petto in una posa che portava il biondo sulla difensiva, quasi si stesse già preparando ad un possibile attacco da parte altrui.

Jake sospirò pesantemente, agitando la chiave e posando gli occhi su Rich, lo sguardo stanco. “Rich,” esordì, cercando di spingerlo a spostarsi. Quando si rese conto che la cosa non stava funzionando, il suo sfinimento si trasformò in confusione. “Cosa stai facendo?” chiese.

La risposta di Rich arrivò quasi ancora prima che Jake avesse finito di porre la propria domanda. “Dobbiamo parlare.”

Questo strappò all'altro un secondo sospiro, più profondo del precedente. Se vi era una cosa che Rich aveva imparato da quando aveva conosciuto Jake, era quanto il ragazzo detestasse quell'espressione. _'Dobbiamo parlare,'_ gli aveva detto, una volta. _'Vi è qualcosa di più terribile di quando qualcuno ti dice che dovete parlare? Credimi, Rich, con una premessa simile non può seguire nulla di buono. È come un biglietto di sola andata per una tragedia.'_

Forse era proprio per questo che Rich aveva deciso di introdurre il proprio discorso in quel modo.

“Parlare?” gli fece eco Jake, rinunciando a cercare di entrare nella propria macchina e riponendo la chiave in tasca. “E, di grazia, di cos'è che dobbiamo _parlare_?”

Rich sciolse la propria posizione per avvicinarsi di un passo a Jake, passando le dita lungo il collo alto della sua maglia e lasciandole scivolare sotto il tessuto. Come previsto, quel gesto portò Jake ad irrigidirsi e ad indietreggiare istintivamente. Rich serrò i denti, mentre il nodo nella sua gola andò a stringersi immediatamente nella consapevolezza di aver fatto centro. Cosa si stesse aspettando, ancora non lo sapeva, ma almeno aveva appena avuto la certezza di stare cercando nella giusta direzione.

“Ti stai comportando in modo strano,” si spiegò, dunque, alzando lo sguardo. Jake volse il proprio altrove. “Hai portato una sciarpa per giorni, ininterrottamente, e ti sei innervosito quando ti ho chiesto di toglierla. Quando ti sei finalmente deciso a lasciarla a casa, hai iniziato con questi ridicoli maglioni a collo al–“

“Non sono ridicoli,” lo interruppe Jake, rendendosi conto all'istante di quanto fuori luogo e assolutamente poco necessario fosse il suo commento. Rich non vi prestò attenzione in ogni caso.

“Per non parlare del tuo improvviso cambio di atteggiamento. Sei silenzioso, distante. Interrompi ogni bacio troppo presto. Nemmeno mi sfiori, se non sono io il primo a farlo. Certe volte mi sembra quasi che tu mi stia proprio cercando di evitare,” Rich proseguì. Seguì una pausa. Poi un sospiro. “La mia domanda è, cosa stai nascondendo? Perché, a questo punto, mi viene difficile ignorare questo tipo di atteggiamento. Non sono cieco, né stupido, Jake.”

Jake mantenne lo sguardo sul pavimento, l'attenzione improvvisamente catturata dalla punta delle proprie scarpe, e lasciò passare una buona manciata di secondi prima di rialzare i propri occhi in direzione di quelli di Rich. Per quanto Rich potesse ricordare, era la prima volta in quattro giorni che le loro iridi si trovavano le une riflesse in quelle dell'altro senza che Jake volgesse il viso altrove nella frazione di un istante. Non seppe cosa pensare riguardo a ciò.

“Nulla,” Jake disse, scuotendo la testa. La voce che lasciò le sue labbra era insolitamente fioca. “Non sto nascondendo nulla,” ripeté, dunque, in un tentativo di sembrare più convincente, sia alle orecchie di Rich che alle proprie.

Rich non fu soddisfatto di quella risposta misera, affrettata. “Ho fatto qualcosa di male?”

Questo parve cogliere Jake alla sprovvista. “No.” E, questa volta, a Rich parve di cogliere una sfumatura di sincerità in più nel tono altrui. A giudicare dall'espressione che si dipinse sul viso di Jake subito dopo, si rese conto che non si trattava soltanto di una propria impressione. “Dico davvero, _Richie_. Non hai fatto nulla di male. Scusami, io– È una questione solo mia, tu non c'entri nulla. Mi dispiace per come mi sto comportando con te in questi giorni. Hai ragione a prendertela con me.”

E, per qualche motivo, a Rich quella spiegazione bastò, al punto che la sua posa si rilassò e il biondo si spostò dalla portiera della macchina, lasciando a Jake la possibilità di salire a bordo. Una possibilità che Jake non colse, almeno non immediatamente, perché le sue mani si andarono a stringere ai fianchi di Rich, tirandolo più vicino a sé per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio. Il primo in quattro giorni che non sembrò forzato dalle circostanze.

Sul momento, Rich finì per lasciare alle spalle ogni dubbio che avesse attanagliato la sua mente durante i giorni passati, e si abbandonò completamente al bacio, serrando le palpebre e sorridendo contro le labbra di Jake. Affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli, separandosi da lui solamente quando la carenza d'aria nei suoi polmoni lo costrinse a riprender fiato – e, in un istante, tutto parve essere dimenticato.

Fu soltanto qualche mezzora più tardi, a casa Dillinger, che Rich entrò in camera di Jake mentre questi si stava cambiando e lo trovò senza maglia, sorprendendolo alle spalle. I suoi occhi non poterono che fermarsi sul segno livido che spiccava sulla pelle chiara del collo di Jake per un gioco di contrasti. Un segno il cui viola stava già sfumando verso tonalità tendenti al verde e al giallo, indice che fosse già vecchio di qualche giorno, e che Jake non provò nemmeno più a nascondere, dato che a quel punto sarebbe stato impossibile negarne la presenza a Rich. Rich, per cui in quell'istante parve non esistere nulla al di fuori di quella macchia scura sul collo del proprio ragazzo, che non ricordava di aver lasciato.

I suoi denti si strinsero in una linea sottile, i pugni si chiusero d'istinto mentre un turbine di pensieri iniziò ad affollarsi nella mente del più basso dei due. Qualunque emozione avesse preso il sopravvento nel suo cuore non affiorava dal suo sguardo, reso freddo e vitreo, indecifrabile.

Una domanda soltanto lasciò le sue labbra, piegate in una smorfia di disgusto.

“Chi è stato?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Aprile._

 

* * *

 

Era da giorni che la chat con Jake era ferma al solito messaggio, un _'ci vediamo domani a scuola, richie rich'_ che Jake aveva inviato alle 23:48 di un mercoledì sera, accompagnandolo con il link ad una canzone che quel pomeriggio stesso gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe fatto ascoltare prima o poi.

Lì per lì, la cosa che aveva maggiormente catturato l'attenzione di Rich era stato quel soprannome che, per quanto ridicolo, aveva comunque strappato un sorriso alle sue labbra. _Richie Rich_ , uh? E così la loro amicizia era arrivata già al punto di attribuirsi nomignoli del genere? Se così fosse stato, Rich pensò fra sé e sé, avrebbe dovuto pensare rapidamente ad un soprannome altrettanto imbarazzante da attribuire a Dillinger.

Quella sera stessa, poco dopo mezzanotte, Rich si era finalmente deciso ad ascoltare la canzone che gli era stata inviata, solo per scoprire che si trattava di un brano di musica elettronica del tipo lievemente più leggero di quello che ascoltava di solito. Laddove Rich ascoltava brani adatti ad un locale notturno, Jake ascoltava musica che sarebbe stato semplice trovare ad una festa in casa un venerdì sera. Rich la trovò una metafora interessante per descrivere ciò che, sino a quel momento, in un mese e poco più da quando si erano conosciuti, aveva imparato sulla loro amicizia. Aveva, infatti, notato che lui ed il moro avevano all'incirca gli stessi interessi, soltanto con due connotazioni diverse – Rich tendeva a ricercare una maggiore passionalità in ciò che gli piaceva, specialmente nelle canzoni, mentre Jake era più attratto dalla delicatezza. Soltanto per quanto riguardava le relazioni Rich si era reso conto che, invece, questo criterio subiva un inversione quasi perfetta

Ricordava come, nel periodo precedente alla nascita della loro amicizia, avesse finito per lasciar cadere involontariamente lo sguardo su Jake e le varie ragazze che pareva cambiare con la stessa frequenza con cui si poteva cambiare una maglietta o un paio di scarpe. La prima cosa che era balzata ai suoi occhi era stato il modo in cui le mani di Jake gli fossero sembrate letteralmente incapaci di stare al loro posto. Che si trattasse soltanto di una carezza al viso, di un dito arricciato in una ciocca di capelli, o una mano infilata nella tasca posteriore dei jeans della fortunata in questione, Jake sembrava avere bisogno di contatto fisico come ne aveva di respirare.

Rich, dal canto proprio, era solitamente più espansivo nelle amicizie, ma molto più riservato nelle relazioni. Si manteneva sul discreto, limitandosi soltanto ad una manciata di baci di tanto in tanto, preferibilmente in luoghi appartati, e si trovava a proprio agio nel mantenere una lieve distanza per la maggior parte del tempo passato in pubblico.

Forse, ma soltanto _forse_ , in un paio di occasioni si era domandato se una relazione fra lui e Dillinger sarebbe mai funzionata con simili divergenze nelle proprie preferenze – ma si trattava di un pensiero che non era riuscito a mettere radici nella sua mente, e che era finito, dunque, per sparire con la stessa semplicità con la quale si era insinuato fra i suoi ragionamenti.

Ad ogni modo, Rich non aveva espresso a Jake la propria opinione riguardo la canzone, preferendo rimandare il discorso all'indomani mattina a scuola. Con il solo problema, tuttavia, che il giorno seguente Rich si presentò in ritardo alle lezioni, e con lo sguardo reso cupo da un umore ancor più nero.

La motivazione per questo atteggiamento era stato un brusco litigio con i suoi genitori riguardo il suo brutto vizio, peggiorato dall'inizio della sua amicizia con Jake, di sparire di casa senza dire niente. Non un messaggio, non una chiamata, non un biglietto lasciato attaccato al frigo che desse un benché minimo straccio di indizio su dove Rich passasse le sue giornate. Era un'abitudine, Rich lo riconosceva, non delle migliori. Immaginava cosa il non ricevere notizie da un figlio o da un fratello potesse fare ad una famiglia in pensiero – eppure, per qualche motivo, non riusciva a sentirlo come un problema proprio. Con il senno di poi avrebbe potuto dire che si era trattata di una fase ribelle della propria vita dovuta esclusivamente al periodo che stava passando e all'età che stava attraversando, oppure avrebbe potuto ammettere che passare del tempo a casa di Jake lo faceva sentire più a proprio agio di quanto le mura della propria abitazione ne sarebbero mai state in grado. Ma il fatto era che, non importava quanto logorante potesse essere, si trattava comunque della sua famiglia, perciò Rich comprendeva come i suoi genitori potessero essersela presa con lui. Non lo accettava, ma lo comprendeva. Tuttavia, la comprensione non gli aveva comunque risparmiato una notevole ramanzina, che aveva portato ad una forte irritabilità che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la mattinata. La stessa irritabilità che lo aveva anche portato a litigare con Jake.

Ora, che Jake non c'entrasse nulla con tutto il suo dramma domestico, Rich lo sapeva perfettamente – ma, nel momento in cui il ragazzo più alto aveva espresso la propria preoccupazione riguardo l'aria spenta dell'amico, il biondo non era riuscito a trattenersi dal riversare su di lui la tensione di una giornata intera, travolgendolo come un fiume in piena. Si era abbattuto su di lui senza freni e senza delicatezza, cedendo al proprio nervosismo in un modo che aveva finito, ovviamente, per offendere e ferire Jake. E, più questi aveva provato a calmare Rich in qualche modo e a cercare di placare quel turbine di sentimenti negativi, più questi aveva innalzato le proprie barriere, tenendo Jake a distanza fino ad oltrepassare un qualche tipo di limite e giungere a quel silenzio stampa che andava avanti da fin troppo tempo, per quelli che erano i gusti di Rich. Non era stato un evento di cui il biondo si sarebbe potuto dire orgoglioso.

La questione era anche che, in quel tempo passato l'uno a distanza dall'altro, Rich era arrivato a capire, finalmente, quanto effettivamente tenesse a Jake e quanto importante la loro amicizia era diventata per lui. Con tutto quel tempo libero a disposizione, aveva finito per riflettere a lungo sul loro legame e capire che, effettivamente, se avesse perso Jake non sarebbe più stato in grado di trovare qualcuno del genere, con cui legare tanto intensamente in un così breve periodo di tempo. Certo, era anche vero che Rich avesse altri amici. Ad esempio, durante quella manciata di giorni senza Jake, Rich era uscito in numerose occasioni con Dustin e aveva finito per rispolverare il proprio legame con Brooke, che da subito si era dimostrata comprensiva nei suoi confronti e si era offerta di aiutarlo a sistemare le cose con il moro. Ma, per quanto il ragazzo tenesse ad entrambi, nessuno dei due era Jake. Nessuno dei due poteva essere anche solo lontanamente comparabile a Jake. Non esisteva competizione sotto nessun fronte.

Rigirandosi sul materasso, Rich raccolse il proprio cellulare dal comodino accanto al proprio letto, sbloccando lo schermo e scorrendo fra i propri contatti fino a ritrovare la chat con Jake e il famigerato messaggio che aveva costituito l'ultimo momento di tranquillità della loro amicizia, l'ultima onda dolce prima della mareggiata, rileggendolo meccanicamente fino a che gli occhi non finirono per incrociarglisi e le lettere non iniziarono a sovrapporsi, rendendo il testo incomprensibile. E, con ciò, Rich si rese conto di aver raggiunto il proprio limite.

Con un sospiro, cacciò il cellulare e raccolse una felpa dalla propria sedia, infilandosela e allacciandosi rapidamente le scarpe, per poi lasciare la propria abitazione in direzione di quella di Jake. Non vi era altro modo di risolvere le cose, concluse fra sé e sé, se non quello di presentarsi di persona e affrontare la situazione di petto. Come, era un mistero per Rich stesso. Non era mai stato bravo con le parole, a maggior ragione quando si trattava di esprimere le proprie emozioni e, peggio ancora, mettere da parte l'orgoglio come avrebbe dovuto fare di lì a breve – ma giunse alla conclusione che avrebbe pensato a qualcosa quando sarebbe giunto il momento. D'altra parte, si diceva che tutto fosse come il jazz, migliore se improvvisato. Un tipo di pensiero che, in tutta franchezza, Rich non condivideva a pieno, ma scelse di aggrapparvisi comunque per carenza di rassicurazioni migliori.

Di quanto, effettivamente, sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcosa da dire a Jake, Rich non se ne rese conto finché non si trovò di fronte alla porta di casa Dillinger, lo sguardo fisso sulle punte delle proprie scarpe e la gola stretta in una morsa d'acciaio mentre diversi scenari tragici si sovrapponevano nella sua mente, peggiorando il panico che, pian piano, si stava facendo strada nel suo corpo, quasi scorresse assieme al suo sangue. Ma, in qualche modo, Rich trovò comunque il coraggio di sfilare una delle proprie mani dalle tasche della felpa e bussare alla porta, sentendo un'ondata d'ansia infiammargli il volto nel momento in cui si rese conto del rumore di passi che si avvicinavano. La sua unica fonte di coraggio, al momento, era costituita dalla consapevolezza che, se non avesse fatto quello sforzo, le cose con Jake non si sarebbero mai risolte, ed, eventualmente, Rich sarebbe finito col perderlo del tutto.

Quando la porta si aprì, portando Rich ad alzare lo sguardo, le sue iridi nocciola si ritrovarono a fronteggiare un paio d'occhi del color dell'oceano che Rich conosceva fin troppo bene, e che erano ora spalancati dalla sorpresa.

Rich non perse tempo. Vi erano almeno un migliaio di parole che avrebbe potuto dire a Jake, molte delle quali che non riuscivano ad avvicinarsi nemmeno lontanamente all'esprimere quanto, effettivamente, Rich fosse mortificato per il modo in cui si era comportato con l'amico – ma, alla fine, soltanto una manciata di sillabe sfuggì alle sue labbra.

“Mi dispiace.”

Silenzio.

Vi fu un momento in cui Rich, i cui pensieri erano ormai irrimediabilmente annebbiati dall'angoscia, finì per convincersi del fatto che, forse, Jake non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, e che la loro amicizia fosse stata compromessa del tutto. Ma, proprio nel momento in cui il suo cuore parve rassegnarsi alla sconfitta, - una sconfitta devastante, Rich ammise a se stesso, - Jake si avvicinò a lui di un passo, per poi avvolgere le braccia attorno al suo corpo e stringerlo forte al proprio petto, quasi avesse paura che, lasciandolo andare, Rich sarebbe scomparso del tutto.

E, con ciò, Rich capì che le cose erano tornate a posto.

Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Marzo._

 

* * *

 

Frequentare Jake al di fuori da scuola, Rich ebbe modo di scoprire, non era affatto male.

Al primo messaggio che si erano scambiati dopo la storia della felpa ne erano seguiti molti altri, al punto che la chat era presto diventata la più piena fra quelle presenti nel cellulare di Rich. Il biondo aveva avuto modo di scoprire che Jake era quel genere di persona a cui piaceva mandare in giro foto di se stesso solo per il piacere di farlo, specialmente se messo in pose ridicole che non mancavano mai di far sorridere Rich, rendendogli pregno l'animo della gioia di una nuova amicizia tanto significativa, un sentimento che non riaffiorava da fin troppo tempo.

Jake era come una boccata d'aria fresca. Una pennellata di un colore acceso nella piatta successione di giornate grigie e monotone a cui si era ridotta la vita di Rich. A Brooke, quella che fino a quel momento era stata l'amicizia più importante di Goranski, piaceva un sacco stuzzicarlo in argomento, sostenendo che lui e Jake sembrassero più una vecchia coppia sposata, anziché un duo neonato di amici. Chloe, che all'epoca si trovava in una tediosa situazione di tira e molla con Dillinger, non sembrava altrettanto contenta di dover dividere le attenzioni di Jake, fino a quel momento esclusive, con un'altra persona. Ma, in tutto ciò, sembrava che nulla potesse intromettersi fra i due ragazzi.

Da qualche settimana a quella parte, Rich era assolutamente euforico. Ogni messaggio, ogni parola scambiata sembrava in grado di illuminargli lo sguardo, rendergli il sorriso raggiante e trasformare in positive persino quelle giornate iniziate con il piede storto. Più di una volta, Rich si era ritrovato a fermarsi davanti allo specchio da muro della propria camera per sorprendersi con un'espressione che non vedeva sul proprio volto dai tempi dell'infanzia. Trovava la mezzaluna rosa delle proprie labbra esageratamente ampia, le fossette in evidenza fra la costellazione di lentiggini che gli ricopriva il volto e il modo in cui gli si arricciava il naso quando sorrideva assolutamente ridicoli, ma non gli importava. Per una volta nella vita, non gli importava di nulla se non del fatto che avesse trovato una persona per cui valesse la pena svegliarsi al mattino, un amico di cui sapeva di potersi fidare ciecamente e a cui sapeva di poter consegnare le proprie preoccupazioni nei momenti di difficoltà.

Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, era soltanto questo di cui Rich aveva bisogno in quel periodo. Un'amicizia nuova e stabile. Una nuova fonte di benessere dopo il peso della sua ultima relazione, finita male e relativamente di recente, al termine del dicembre appena passato. _'Anno nuovo, vita nuova,'_ era stato quello che si era sentito dire alla festa di Capodanno organizzata da Chloe il 31 sera. Una frase che, in tutta franchezza, lo perseguitava ancora, malgrado i sentimenti per la ragazza con cui si era frequentato quell'inverno fossero svaniti già da tempo.

Buffo, però, come il corpo umano paia smettere di funzionare quando si è in carenza di una figura simile a quella che Jake era diventato per Rich nella propria storia.

Conversazione dopo conversazione via messaggi, Rich e Jake avevano iniziato, frammento per frammento, a condividere dettagli delle proprie giornate – e, ben presto, le semplici chiacchierate al telefono si erano trasformate in scambi di battute costanti in classe e lungo i corridoi, per poi evolvere persino in uscite anche al di fuori dell'orario scolastico. Al termine della prima settimana, Rich avrebbe potuto affermare di passare più tempo con Jake che con la propria famiglia. Il che, considerando quanto le cose potessero farsi difficili a casa, non aveva che, contribuito al benessere generale che stava caratterizzando quel periodo della sua vita.

Avevano, con il passare del tempo, anche formato delle abitudini, quali il fermarsi a casa di Jake dopo scuola per studiare insieme – avevano scoperto di compensarsi bene come lacune e punti di forza nelle materie, – o il trovarsi ogni mattina nel nuovo bar dall'atmosfera delicata ed europea che avevano aperto all'angolo vicino a scuola per fare colazione assieme. Era stato lì che Rich era venuto a conoscenza dei gusti da ragazzina di Jake, in fatto di alimenti. Laddove Rich si crogiolava nel proprio essere abitudinario, prendendo sempre il solito croissant vuoto e la solita tazzina di espresso senza zucchero, Jake sembrava quasi partecipare ad una competizione per l'ordine più complicato e carico di saccarosio del giorno.

Una mattina, dopo averlo visto ordinare un frappè alla vaniglia e cioccolato bianco con panna montata e salsa al caramello, Rich scelse di cogliere l'occasione per esprimere la domanda che da giorni lo stava tormentando. Dopo aver finito l'ultimo sorso di caffè, alzò gli occhi verso Jake, inarcando un sopracciglio per poi concentrare ancora una volta la propria attenzione sulla mostruosità che Jake stava sorseggiando.

“Una domanda,” esordì, l'espressione sinceramente divertita dalla vista che gli si stava parando davanti. Jake ricambiò lo sguardo, mantenendo le labbra avvolte attorno alla cannuccia del frappè senza comprendere dove Rich volesse andare a parare, perciò il biondo proseguì. “Ma questi ordini ti vengono sul momento o ci pensi di notte?” Dunque, vedendo il sorriso che era riuscito a strappare all'amico, aggiunse, “Rispondi seriamente. Ho bisogno di saperlo.”

“È una domanda assurda,” fu la risposta altrui.

Rich inarcò un sopracciglio. “È comunque una domanda.”

Jake abbassò gli occhi, abbandonandosi ad una risata leggera, sorprendentemente composta. Quel tipo di riso che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sfuggire dalle labbra di Rich, la cui risata di decoroso non aveva proprio nulla. Quando Jake rideva, Rich notò, tendeva spesso ad abbassare lo sguardo, facendo sì che le proprie ciglia si appoggiassero sulle gote, appena arrossate. Erano ciglia lunghe e scure le sue, ciglia da cerbiatto. Ciglia quasi femminili. Nulla di nemmeno lontanamente comparabile ai tre peli biondi che incorniciavano gli occhi di Rich, che spesso e volentieri si ritrovava a sentirsi invidioso del fascino altrui.

“Non lo so,” disse il moro, stringendosi nelle spalle. Portò un cucchiaino di panna alle labbra e parve, seppur per un istante, fermarsi per rispondere seriamente alla domanda postagli dall'amico. “Immagino che mi vengano sul momento. Vedo cosa mi ispira lì per lì e formo il mio ordine di conseguenza.”

Rich sembrava sinceramente divertito dalla risposta che gli era stata fornita. “E oggi ti sentivi in vena di vaniglia, panna e salsa al caramello?”

“E cioccolato bianco,” lo corresse Jake, l'espressione forzatamente accigliata e il tono drammatico, quasi offeso dalla dimenticanza dell'altro.

Al che, vi fu un istante in cui entrambi parvero impegnarsi nel mantenersi seri, ma non ci volle molto tempo prima che l'atmosfera si spezzasse, portando i due ragazzi a sciogliersi in una risata genuina. Quando Rich, calmatosi, rialzò gli occhi in direzione dell'amico, fu certo di cogliere un certo imbarazzo, una sfumatura lieve di rossore sulle sue gote, forse dovuta al giudizio appena subito. Nulla di tanto importante, comunque, da trattenerlo dal prendere un'altra cucchiaiata di panna. L'istinto avrebbe portato Rich a colpire il cucchiaino in modo da farlo cadere, giusto per poter infastidire un po' Jake, ma quel briciolo di creanza che gli era rimasto lo aiutò a trattenersi dal farlo. Magari in un'altra occasione, si ripromise.

“Sei impossibile,” Rich mormorò, scuotendo la testa fra sé e sé.

“Grazie. Faccio del mio meglio,” fu la risposta di Jake, fonte di un altro sorriso a trentadue denti. L'ennesimo.

Dopodiché, la conversazione proseguì senza altri intoppi simili, con la bella atmosfera del locale che costituiva una piacevole cornice per quella mattinata tranquilla, simile a molte altre ma comunque unica. A modo proprio, degna di essere ricordata in futuro.

Essendo che Rich aveva impiegato ben poco tempo a finire la propria tazzina di espresso e il cornetto allo zucchero, passò il resto del proprio tempo a guardare Jake che finiva di sorseggiare il proprio frappè con più calma di quanta Rich ne avesse mai vista concentrata in una sola persona, quasi non vi fossero orari da rispettare, lezioni a cui arrivare in orario. Quasi come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo – e, forse, era così davvero. Se non altro, questa era stata la sensazione che la flemma di Jake era riuscita a trasmettere a Rich, che anzi pareva vivere con un piede costantemente sull'acceleratore.

Soltanto dopo aver terminato il frappè ed essersi ripulito le labbra da eventuali tracce di caramello, Jake parve rendersi conto dell'orario, che controllò sull'orologio che portava al polso con un sospiro profondo.

“Devo sbrigarmi,” annunciò, dunque. “Ho promesso a Chloe che ci saremmo visti prima delle lezioni, ma non volevo saltare la colazione con te,” spiegò, dunque, nel vedere l'espressione di confusione calata sul volto di Rich.

“Siete tornati insieme?” chiese il biondo, mentre raccoglieva le proprie cose per avvicinarsi al bancone e pagare per entrambi. Al tentativo di Jake di saldare immediatamente il proprio debito, semplicemente scosse la testa, stringendo una mano attorno al suo polso per bloccarlo prima che potesse tirare fuori il portafoglio. Non gli ci vollero troppi sforzi per convincere Jake ad arrendersi.

“Domani pago io,” Jake lo ammonì, il tono che trasudava un tipo di minaccia incapace di sfiorare Rich anche solo in superficie. A quello, seguì un sospiro lieve e un cenno affermativo del capo. “A quanto pare. Credo che questa volta voglia impegnarsi a prendere questa relazione in modo serio. Pensa che ho dovuto persino svuotare una parte del mio armadio per poterci tenere tutto quello che dimentica a casa mia dopo ogni sua visita.”

Rich sistemò lo scontrino nel portafoglio, e il portafoglio nella tasca dei jeans, per poi cacciare le proprie mani nelle tasche della felpa, alla ricerca di un po' di tepore nel freddo primaverile mattutino. “Non ti piace mischiare le sue cose con le tue?” domandò, con una sincera curiosità.

Jake scosse la testa. “Lo detesto. Credo che sia tipo il punto principale di ogni relazione umana, lo stabilire i propri spazi e rispettarli. Sono fin troppo aperto al condividere ciò che possiedo, ma ritengo fondamentale il saper mantenere dei limiti, specialmente in alcune cose. Per esempio, non credo potrei mai dividere un armadio, o una libreria.”

E, dinnanzi a questa affermazione, il sorriso di Rich parve crescere ancora, raggiungendo le estremità dei suoi occhi nocciola. Fu in quel preciso momento che si rese conto che quell'amicizia sarebbe potuta davvero andare lontano – e, seppur non ne fece parola con l'altro, Jake parve cogliere qualcosa in quel sorriso, che rifletté sul proprio volto e non lasciò svanire finché, camminando, non raggiunsero l'incrocio in cui le loro strade si sarebbero dovute dividere.

“Ci vediamo più tardi?” Jake gli domandò, dunque, la voce tinta d'una sfumatura di speranza che Rich non osò lasciarsi sfuggire.

Il biondo annuì. “Vieni a sederti vicino a me a Storia,” aggiunse, poi, il tono scherzoso. “È l'unico modo che ho di sopravvivere a due ore di quella tortura.”

Dunque, con una rapida stretta di mano ed un abbraccio veloce, si incamminarono in direzioni opposte, soltanto per ritrovarsi una mezz'ora dopo in classe, esattamente come si erano promessi.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Aprile._

 

* * *

 

A questo punto della loro vita, ormai era diventato più che normale, per Jake e Rich, passare del tempo assieme, qualunque fosse il tipo di attività che si ritrovavano ad intrattenere. Anzi, si oserebbe dire che sarebbe stato assurdo il contrario.

La loro amicizia era cresciuta al punto in cui i due ragazzi non andavano da nessuna parte l'uno senza l'altro, quasi fossero tenuti insieme per un fianco e resi inseparabili.

In così poco tempo erano arrivati a ciò che ogni gran coppia di amici degna di essere chiamata tale aspirava ad ottenere. Erano diventati un'entità sola, una cosa unica. Come ogni famoso duo, non era possibile pronunciare il nome di uno senza lasciarvi seguire la congiunzione _e_ , come un collante necessario per tenere insieme il tutto. Stanlio _e_ Ollio, Harry _e_ Lloyd, Thelma _e_ Louise. Jake _e_ Rich. Volendo, si sarebbe potuto anche compiere un passo in più ed eliminare quegli spazi che separavano i nomi, in modo da pronunciare il tutto come una parola unica, più lunga. _JakeeRich_. _RicheJake_. Non si poteva avere uno senza anche trovare l'altro a massimo un paio di metri di distanza.

In giro per la scuola avevano anche iniziato a spargersi delle voci riguardo al fatto che i due non si separassero nemmeno per andare a dormire – ma, per quanto sia a Rich che a Jake piacesse scherzarci su, alla fine era un concetto che non si distanziava troppo dalla realtà.

Da qualche tempo a questa parte, infatti, una delle abitudini prese da Rich era anche quella di passare la notte a casa di Jake. Inizialmente sul divano di casa Dillinger, poi sempre in sala, ma su un materassino gonfiabile comprato apposta per occasioni simili, e infine sempre sul materassino, ma accanto al letto di Jake. Questo per almeno tre notti a settimana.

In tutta franchezza, le motivazioni che avevano portato ad una situazione simile non erano delle più felici, dal momento che la situazione a casa Goranski si era fatta tanto tesa da rendere impossibile fare altrimenti – Rich non aveva la possibilità di stare in albergo o trovare un alloggio proprio, e Jake non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare l'idea di saperlo addormentato per strada, – ma alla fine si trattava di una sistemazione conveniente, che dava la possibilità a Rich di avere un posto in cui stare quando la propria casa non era un'opzione valida e a Jake l'occasione di non stare in completa solitudine quando i suoi genitori erano fuori per lavoro, come spesso accadeva.

Inoltre, nelle ultime settimane, per quel poco che era stato il loro tempo libero, i signori Dillinger avevano avuto la possibilità di farsi presentare dal figlio il nuovo amico di cui parlava tanto spesso, e in pochissimo tempo erano arrivati ad adorare Rich e a trattarlo come uno di famiglia. Era un sentimento che traspariva persino dai loro occhi tanto simili a quelli del figlio, a loro volta pieni d'amore quando si posavano sul biondo. Avevano smesso di chiamarlo Richard, un nome detestato per via del suono formale che prendeva, e avevano iniziato a chiamarlo Rich; gli accarezzavano i capelli per accoglierlo in casa, come fosse il loro secondogenito, e facevano un sacco di complimenti sulla sua ciocca rossa; e, soprattutto, non mancavano mai di chiedergli della sua giornata, quasi da quella stessa domanda dipendesse la loro stessa esistenza.

A Rich, queste attenzioni costanti, non dispiacevano nemmeno un po'. Costituivano un forte, eppure gradevole, contrasto con la situazione che aveva a casa propria, nella quale veniva spesso e volentieri ignorato dai propri genitori, troppo immersi nella loro autocommiserazione per potersi preoccupare di domandare se tutto fosse a posto nella vita del figlio. Certo, aveva sempre suo fratello, che si era sempre preso cura di lui sin dall'infanzia e che aveva svolto un ruolo migliore come genitore dei loro genitori stessi – ma il problema con lui era che, da quando aveva iniziato l'università, i suoi orari non combaciavano quasi mai con quelli del fratello minore, motivo per cui avevano iniziato a vedersi sempre più di rado, distanza che Rich sentiva un sacco pesare sulla propria persona. Fortunatamente, era qui che erano entrati in gioco Jake e la sua famiglia, raccogliendo Rich da una situazione di trascuratezza e solitudine e offrendogli la possibilità di sentirsi a casa anche in un posto diverso dalla propria abitazione.

Ora, Rich era perfettamente consapevole che la famiglia Dillinger non fosse priva di difetti. Ne aveva parlato con Jake. Sapeva che i suoi genitori avessero numerose accuse di truffa alle spalle e che, la maggior parte delle volte, le assenze per lavoro erano in realtà assenze dovute a brevi fughe improvvise, ma in fondo non gli importava. Con un padre dipendente dall'alcool e una madre che pareva costantemente distaccata dalla realtà terrena, Rich aveva imparato a non mantenere troppo a lungo lo sguardo sui lati oscuri di ogni nucleo familiare, ma almeno l'interesse dei Dillinger nei suoi confronti era sincero. Pur con i loro difetti, gli volevano bene, e gliene volevano davvero. Inoltre, nulla pareva scaldare il cuore di Rich come il modo in cui Jake lo guardava ogni qual volta la madre si soffermava per pizzicargli le guance o arruffargli i capelli – era uno sguardo pregno d'affetto, colmo di un amore che Rich aveva riscontrato soltanto in poche persone nella propria vita. Per essere più precisi, sino a quel momento aveva notato quell'espressione soltanto nei volti di suo fratello e di Brooke.

Stava pensando a questo durante l'ennesima serata passata a casa di Jake, quando, subito dopo cena, la signora Dillinger si era alzata da tavola e aveva posato un bacio a schiocco sulle fronti dei due ragazzi, prima di recuperare la propria giacca e lasciare la casa con la scusa di dover recuperare il marito da qualche parte. Quel gesto tenero aveva portato un sorriso ampio ad illuminare il volto di Rich e, in risposta a ciò, anche le labbra di Jake si piegarono in una mezzaluna rosea, mentre questi si alzava a propria volta dal tavolo.

“Vieni in camera,” aveva suggerito, posando una mano sulla sua spalla e dandovi una lieve scrollata. “Ho delle birre in frigo, e il mio letto è decisamente più comodo di una sedia, per fermarsi a parlare.”

Al che, Rich aveva annuito, per poi seguirlo prima in cucina e poi in camera. Aveva accettato la bottiglia di birra che gli era stata offerta e l'aveva aperta con le chiavi di casa, per poi prendere un sorso del liquido dorato al suo interno e, infine, accomodarsi sul letto di Jake come l'altro gli stava intimando di fare con un gesto della mano.

Con una rapida occhiata all'ambiente circostante, Rich continuò a sorseggiare la propria birra. C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui la camera di Jake era arredata che gli dava l'impressione che ogni parete, ogni oggetto, gridasse il nome dell'amico – a partire dalle pareti, rosse fatta eccezione per quella bianca a cui si appoggiava la testiera del letto, per poi proseguire con la fila di trofei sulle mensole, la statuetta con la testa a molla di Bob Marley, i poster sportivi incollati alla porta, e infine la collezione di DVD di Star Wars posta subito sotto il televisore, accanto alla PlayStation, che tradiva il lato più nerd del moro. Era una camera spesso e volentieri in disordine, ma quel tipo di disordine che non costituiva un problema e che, anzi, dava alla stanza un'aria vissuta. Oltrepassando la porta d'ingresso era da subito comprensibile che qualcuno vivesse lì. Rich avrebbe potuto giurare di riuscire a sentire del calore umano soltanto alla prima occhiata alla stanza. Era un tipo di ambiente in cui si sentiva a proprio agio.

Il suo sguardo venne catturato da un luccichio proveniente dalla scrivania, che con un'occhiata più attenta scoprì essere un braccialetto d'argento. “È di Chloe?” domandò, il tono quasi disinteressato. Fu soltanto dopo qualche istante di un silenzio insolito che Rich, voltandosi, notò quanto si fosse rannuvolata l'espressione di Jake in reazione alla sua domanda. Fu da subito comprensibile che vi fosse qualcosa che non andava, e il viso di Rich si velò di preoccupazione in modo istantaneo.

“Sì, è quello che le avevo regalato per il nostro primo mese insieme. Lo ha lasciato qui l'altro giorno,” Jake annuì, sdraiandosi sul materasso e poggiando la bottiglia sul comodino accanto al letto. Poi, scegliendo di rispondere alla domanda di Rich prima ancora che questa avesse lasciato le sue labbra, aggiunse, “Ci siamo lasciati.”

Le guance di Rich, costellate di lentiggini, parvero perdere almeno due tonalità di colore, mentre il ragazzo si voltava completamente in direzione dell'amico in modo da guardarlo meglio mentre parlavano. La sorpresa nei suoi occhi era sincera, così come anche la sua espressione affranta. “Stai scherzando?”

Jake scosse la testa, evitando il suo sguardo. “No. Era da un po' che le cose non andavano benissimo, e quando ne abbiamo parlato stamattina a scuola Chloe mi ha detto che sarebbe stato meglio chiudere.” Poi, dopo una breve pausa, aggiunse, “Ma sto bene. Va bene così.”

“Va bene davvero?” Rich chiese, a stento lasciando a Jake il tempo di finire di parlare, e questo fu abbastanza da strappare un sospiro profondo al moro, che si strinse nelle spalle.

“Non ero innamorato,” ammise, incrociando le braccia sotto la nuca e volgendo gli occhi in direzione del soffitto. “Non ancora. Però, ecco. Chloe mi piaceva, ed ero convinto che dalla nostra relazione sarebbe potuto uscire fuori qualcosa di buono. Credevo che sarebbe durata più a lungo delle altre storie che mi sono lasciato alle spalle, che avrei avuto qualcosa di serio, per una volta, anziché una ragazza che si lascia attirare dalla mia popolarità e dal-” e una risata amara lasciò le sue labbra, “-dal mio _bel faccino_ , per poi andarsene non appena viene fuori la mia personalità.”

Rich ascoltò in silenzio, le dita ancora strette attorno al collo della propria bottiglia, su cui si soffermò ogni tanto per trarre ancora un sorso di birra. In qualche modo, le parole di Jake non erano nulla di nuovo alle sue orecchie, forse perché in parte era un tipo di insicurezza che sin da subito aveva riconosciuto nell'amico, malgrado i suoi modi sempre disinvolti e apparentemente privi di preoccupazioni, e in parte perché gli pareva di stare avendo una conversazione con il se stesso di qualche tempo prima. Con la sola differenza, aggiunse silenziosamente, che laddove lui stesso aveva rinunciato a migliorare la propria situazione, per Jake c'era ancora speranza.

Ma il discorso di Dillinger non era ancora giunto ad un termine. “A volte mi sembra che le persone mi usino e basta, soltanto per una specie di _arrampicata sociale_ , o che ne so,” aggiunse, infatti. “Ho paura di non trovare nessuno che mi apprezzi veramente per quello che sono. Ho paura che, prima o poi, se ne vadano tutti, esattamente come ha fatto Chloe.”

E quello, per Rich, fu abbastanza da portarlo a trangugiare l'ennesimo sorso di birra, per poi abbandonare la bottiglia da un lato del materasso, facendo attenzione a mantenerla in equilibrio affinché non cadesse, e agguantare Jake per le spalle in modo da costringerlo a ricambiare il suo sguardo. Quella sul viso del biondo era un'espressione insolitamente seria, che non mancò di portare il più alto a deglutire, sentendosi messo all'angolo. C'erano davvero poche cose che Goranski non riusciva a lasciar correre, e una di queste era sentire il proprio migliore amico, una persona che reputava al di sopra di qualsiasi altra creatura vivente, parlare in questo modo di se stesso e degradarsi così tanto. Era assolutamente inconcepibile.

“Non osare,” Rich scosse la testa, il tono fermo, quasi minaccioso. Jake sembrò confuso e continuò a guardare Rich con aria smarrita. “Non iniziare nemmeno,” proseguì il biondo. “Non ti voglio sentir dire che il problema sei tu, perché ti posso assicurare che non c'è nulla di sbagliato in te. Il fatto che tu abbia soltanto trovato le persone sbagliate non ti rende di certo una persona peggiore di quella che sei.”

Soltanto allora Jake si abbandonò ad un sospiro, tornando a guardare in basso, in direzione delle proprie mani. “È che tutti se ne vanno non appena si rendono conto che ho dei difetti.”

Rich aumentò la propria presa sulle spalle di Jake. “Ma io sono rimasto.”

E quello fu abbastanza per far sì che il sorriso tornasse a far capolino sul volto del moro, che si liberò con delicatezza dalle mani altrui soltanto per recuperare la propria bottiglia e tirarsi su a sedere sul letto, avvolto nuovamente dalla sua solita tranquillità. “Hai ragione,” annuì, accendendo la cassa che teneva sul comodino e passando il proprio cellulare a Rich in modo che questi potesse mettere della musica. “Cazzo, hai ragione,” ripeté, dunque.

“Ce l'ho sempre,” Rich ribatté con una risata lieve, per poi far partire _'Clint Eastwood'_ dei Gorillaz e tornare ad accostarsi a Jake sul letto. Si appoggiò con la testa alla spalla dell'amico, che d'istinto andò ad avvolgere un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, tenendolo più stretto a sé in quel genere di intimità che erano riusciti a raggiungere nel momento in cui avevano iniziato a passare più tempo assieme.

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Jake disse, “Forse è meglio così. Forse Chloe non era la persona migliore per me.”

“Sono felice che tu ci sia arrivato, Jakey-D. Ci hai messo _soltanto_ qualche mese, ma è meglio tardi che mai.”

Jake ignorò il sarcasmo nel tono di Rich, e iniziò a disegnare dei cerchi sulla spalla dell'amico con il pollice, distrattamente, mentre riprendeva a parlare. “È che ho davvero bisogno di una relazione seria, sai? Sono stanco di essere sempre lasciato non appena inizio a convincermi che, effettivamente, le cose possano funzionare. A te non viene mai voglia di impegnarti davvero con qualcuno? Avere quel genere di certezza nella tua vita?”

“Forse,” Rich ammise, scrollando le spalle. “Ma ho smesso di cercare qualcosa del genere diverso tempo fa. Alla fine, sto bene anche così.”

Recuperò, dunque, la propria bottiglia dal bordo del materasso, per poi tornare ad accoccolarsi all'amico con un sorriso lieve, eppure sincero, dipinto sul proprio volto. Posò gli occhi sul vetro scuro della bottiglia, per poi rialzarli in direzione dello sguardo morbido di Jake, che portò il suo sorriso a crescere fino a prendergli il volto intero. “In fondo, per ora abbiamo l'un l'altro,” aggiunse, dunque. “E questo può bastare.”

Rich allungò la propria birra verso Jake, che colse immediatamente il significato del gesto e andò a toccare il vetro altrui con il collo della propria bottiglia, facendo sì che il suono limpido del contatto andasse a riempire la stanza. Nel momento in cui Jake annuì, non vi era più alcuna traccia di malumore nella sua espressione, sostituito anzi da quel genere di benessere che soltanto una bella canzone e una birra con il proprio migliore amico erano in grado di portare.

“Questo può bastare,” gli fece eco, svuotando la bottiglia con un ultimo, lungo sorso.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi si è scaldato il cuore a scrivere questo capitolo hhhhhh

_Maggio._

 

* * *

 

“Non riesco a credere che siamo davvero arrivati a questo punto.”

Rich alzò i propri occhi in direzione di Jake, un sorriso ampio ad illuminargli il volto, per poi riabbassarli verso le loro dita, intrecciate le une alle altre. Era un gesto nuovo, il tenersi per mano, una piacevole aggiunta alla loro routine quotidiana che era arrivata dalla serata precedente e tutto quello che la notte aveva portato.

Rich amava il modo in cui le mani di Jake sembrassero fatte apposta per accogliere i suoi palmi decisamente più piccini, dandogli la sensazione di essere avvolto da un gradevole tepore. In più, la pelle di Jake era insolitamente morbida per essere quella di un giocatore di football – quasi come quella di una ragazza, si sarebbe osato dire, ma non proprio. Rimaneva comunque quella vaga trascuratezza sotto forma di unghie mangiate e pellicine tirate che, tuttavia, non costituiva un problema per il biondo, se non un fattore di maggiore attrazione. Rendeva Jake più lontano da quell'immagine di perfezione che Rich aveva sempre, in qualche modo, temuto. Dopo tutto quel tempo passare a domandarsi come sarebbe stato tenerlo per mano, il poterlo finalmente fare era davvero incredibile e rendeva decisamente valida l'attesa.

Anche Jake, dal canto proprio, sembrava aver ancora bisogno di tempo per potersi rendere pienamente conto di questo cambio nel loro rapporto, ma vi era qualcosa di diverso nel suo sguardo che Rich non riusciva ad ignorare. Per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, aveva modo di notare quella luce nuova nelle sue iridi color azzurro cielo che era tipica delle persone innamorate, e la consapevolezza di esserne la causa gli diede un lieve capogiro.

In tutta sincerità, Goranski non credeva di potersi mai abituare ad una simile vista, o all'idea che Jake – Jake Dillinger, il _suo_ Jake Dillinger – avesse accettato di andare ad un appuntamento con lui. O, meglio ancora, che fosse stato lui stesso a chiedergli di uscire. Si trattava di quel genere di notizia che si sarebbe smaltita solamente dopo almeno un paio di settimane di rossori sulle gote ed elettricità nell'aria ad ogni contatto.

Il biondo si strinse appena nelle spalle, senza lasciar svanire il proprio sorriso, e si appoggiò con la testa alla spalla di Jake, che fu rapido nell'avvolgere il braccio libero attorno alle sue spalle per tenerlo più vicino a sé. “No, nemmeno io,” ammise, serrando le palpebre per godersi la vicinanza. “Ma sono felice che sia stato tu a prendere l'iniziativa. Fosse stato per me, probabilmente sarei ancora qui a farmi paranoie.”

“Paranoie?” Jake domandò, con una risata sincera, cristallina, che portò Rich a mordersi il labbro inferiore distrattamente. _Dio_ , quel ragazzo sarebbe stato la sua fine. “Paranoie per cosa?”

Rich provò ad allentare appena la presa sulle dita di Jake, un gesto nel quale rifletté il proprio desiderio di sfuggire a quella domanda, ma l'altro glielo impedì prontamente, riconoscendo la natura di quel gesto. Incapace di resistere all'occhiata curiosa che Jake gli stava rivolgendo, Rich sospirò piano e scelse di arrendersi. Passò il pollice sulle nocche del moro con affetto, disegnando piccoli cerchi sulla sua pelle. “Non credevo sarebbe mai potuto succedere nulla fra di noi,” ammise.

Jake batté le sue lunghe ciglia scure, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Il motivo?”

“Credevo avessi standard più alti,” Rich proseguì, il tono fermo. “E, soprattutto, credevo di non essere il tuo tipo. Voglio dire, non sono minimamente paragonabile a Chloe.”

“Oh, su questo hai ragione,” Jake gli confidò con un sorriso, affondando il viso fra le ciocche bionde di Rich e lasciando un bacio sulla sua fronte. “Non sei nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a lei.”

E questo avrebbe portato ogni traccia di vita a lasciare il corpo di Rich, dissolvendosi sul pavimento di quella stazione di metropolitana come neve al Sole, se solo questi non avesse rialzato gli occhi in direzione di quelli di Jake, notando come la sua espressione si fosse fatta dolce e lo sguardo morbido.

“Tu sei molto meglio di Chloe,” Jake concluse, accompagnando alle proprie parole un lieve buffetto sul naso di Rich, che portò un sorriso ampio e sincero a comparire sul suo volto. Quest'ultimo si avvicinò al viso di Jake con il proprio, palpebre che si abbassavano lentamente alla ricerca di un bacio – ma, proprio mentre il contatto era ormai imminente, il moro si alzò di scatto, trascinando Rich con sé. “Cazzo, la metro!” esclamò.

Con una rapida corsa i due ragazzi si trascinarono verso il treno, riuscendo ad oltrepassare le porte appena prima della loro chiusura. Rich fu il primo ad abbandonarsi ad una risata, seppur debole per via del fiatone dello scatto appena compiuto, e non ci volle molto prima che Jake si unisse a lui. “Per un soffio,” disse, prima di andarsi ad accomodare su uno dei numerosi posti liberi, facendo spazio per Rich accanto a sé.

Ora, vi erano numerosi motivi per cui prendere la metropolitana dopo una certa ora della sera non fosse esattamente un'attività raccomandabile, ma uno dei lati positivi del ritrovarsi in treno poco dopo l'una del mattino era che tutte le carrozze erano quasi completamente vuote, in quel caso fatta eccezione per un uomo addormentatosi a qualche metro di distanza dai due ragazzi. Un uomo probabilmente ubriaco, Goranski concluse, o con qualche sostanza stupefacente nel sangue. Ad ogni modo non degno di un secondo sguardo, dal momento che il suo assopimento lo rendeva come inesistente.

Malgrado Jake gli avesse riservato dello spazio accanto a sé, Rich scelse di non mettersi su uno dei sedili della metro, preferendo accomodarsi sulle gambe dell'amico – ammesso che, a quel punto, si sarebbe potuto ancora definire un amico? Rich non lo sapeva. Ne avrebbero dovuto parlare, prima o poi, ma non in quel momento. No, in quel momento voleva soltanto godersi la sua vicinanza, mentre i ricordi di quel primo appuntamento affollavano la sua mente, lasciando una sensazione dolce sulle sue labbra.

Che Rich ricordasse, quello era il primo vero appuntamento a cui fosse mai andato. O, per meglio dire, era il primo appuntamento che lo aveva lasciato con un formicolio sulle labbra e il cuore leggero, denso della speranza di poter avere almeno altre mille serate del genere, se non di più. Era già uscito con delle ragazze in precedenza, ma nessuna di loro lo aveva scosso nel modo in cui Jake era stato in grado di fare, e con i ragazzi la situazione non era stata diversa. Anzi, a dire il vero, probabilmente era stata persino peggiore. Ma Jake era diverso. Jake era... _Jake_. E quello sembrava essere abbastanza per portare la testa di Rich a girare e le sue mani a tremare appena, quasi fosse di nuovo ai tempi delle medie e alle prese con la prima cotta.

Appollaiandosi sulle gambe di Jake, di molto più lunghe delle sue, Rich avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e guardò in basso, in sua direzione, godendosi quella vicinanza che portò un sorriso a comparire sulle sue labbra. “Ehi,” mormorò.

“Ehi,” Jake rispose prontamente, per poi far sì che il proprio sguardo si incatenasse a quello di Rich, portando un brivido a correre lungo la spina dorsale di quest'ultimo.

Il biondo si concesse un istante per perdersi in quel mare chiaro che erano le iridi altrui, che tante volte aveva ammirato, ma mai da così vicino. Prima di quel momento, non si sarebbe mai azzardato nemmeno a tentare per timore di oltrepassare limiti che riteneva al di fuori della propria portata, ma ora? Ora il permesso, quel semaforo verde che aveva tanto a lungo atteso, era giunto da Jake stesso la sera precedente, e senza quel tipo di nervosismo a fermarlo non vi era nulla che potesse trattenere Rich dal soffermarsi un istante di più ad osservare il colore degli occhi altrui.

Non erano occhi da film o da libro, occhi in grado di ispirare poesie o dipinti. Non avevano un colore unico e dal nome elegante, tipo Terra di Siena o, Dio non voglia, Terra di Siena bruciata. Ad essere completamente sinceri, le iridi color nocciola ambrata di Rich sarebbero state molto più adatte ad un ruolo simile – eppure, vi era comunque qualcosa di meraviglioso negli occhi di Jake, fosse la piega delicata e gentile che sembravano sempre avere, che rendeva il suo uno sguardo caldo e confortevole, oppure la linea scura di ciglia folte e lunghe che li incorniciavano. O il modo in cui, in momenti come quello, quando fuori in galleria era buio e l'unica fonte di luce erano le disturbanti luci gialle della metro, sembrassero tanto blu scuri da non rendere possibile distinguere iride e pupilla, che si fondevano insieme in un'unica pozza scura nella quale Rich era in grado di vedere il proprio riflesso.

Jake sembrava essere altrettanto perso nel seguire la costellazione di lentiggini sul viso di Rich, macchioline color caffellatte sulla sua pelle chiara, finché la sua attenzione non sembrò soffermarsi per qualche secondo in più del dovuto sulle labbra di Rich. Fu allora che il biondo scelse di chiudere la distanza e catturare il volto altrui in un bacio. Il loro secondo in assoluto.

In questo caso, tuttavia, erano entrambi maggiormente a proprio agio, tolto l'imbarazzo che il primo bacio aveva portato con sé. Rich portò una mano al viso di Jake, dita che sfiorarono i suoi zigomi e la sua mandibola con una leggerezza che avrebbe potuto convincere l'altro che non si trattasse di un vero e proprio contatto quanto più di una mera illusione, per poi affondarle fra i suoi capelli. Vi era qualcosa di meraviglioso nel modo in cui le loro labbra sembrassero coincidere come pezzi mancanti di uno stesso puzzle, quelle lievemente screpolate di Jake che graffiavano appena quelle più sottili del biondo. Nel bacio, Rich trovò comunque un istante di tempo per riaprire gli occhi soltanto per godersi l'espressione rilassata sul volto dell'amato, il che fece comparire sul suo viso un sorriso tale da costringerlo ad interrompersi per affondare la faccia contro il collo altrui, con una risata lieve.

“Che c'è?” Jake gli domandò, la voce ridotta a poco più di un sussurro e resa appena roca dall'emozione, palese nel suo tono.

Rich scosse semplicemente la testa, concedendosi di posare una coppia di piccoli baci lievi sulla pelle del moro, per poi mormorare, “Nulla,” - e, infine, aggiungere, “Oggi è stata una bella giornata.”

L'espressione sul volto di Jake parve ammorbidirsi in reazione a quelle parole, e il ragazzo annuì appena, posando ancora un bacio veloce sul naso di Rich. “La è stata davvero,” gli confidò. “Sono felice.”

E la sola franchezza raccolta in quell'ultima affermazione fu abbastanza da portare il sorriso di Rich a distendersi fino a raggiungere le estremità dei suoi occhi e rendere questi ultimi mere fessure color ambra su un viso appena arrossato. Rich non credeva che sarebbe mai stato in grado di togliersi dalla mente un ricordo simile, consapevole del fatto che quella memoria, probabilmente, lo avrebbe tenuto sveglio la notte almeno per i tre giorni successivi.

Scivolarono nuovamente nel silenzio, dunque – un silenzio nel quale Rich, a proprio agio, si accoccolò contro il petto del moro mentre questo gli sfiorava i capelli, dita che si intrecciarono alla ciocca rossa in forte contrasto con la chioma bionda del più basso dei due in un gesto che lo portò a rilassarsi e a socchiudere anche gli occhi per qualche secondo, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza dovuta a quella giornata tanto impegnativa. Con il calore del corpo di Jake contro il proprio e le carezze sulla testa, a Rich ci volle poco più di una manciata di secondi per prendere sonno.

Soltanto una decina di minuti dopo venne per lui il momento di svegliarsi, destato dall'indice di Jake che andò a punzecchiargli il fianco.

“Bell'addormentato,” lo appellò nel momento in cui Rich andò ad aprire gli occhi. “La prossima fermata è la tua.”

Dunque, stirandosi appena e stropicciandosi gli occhi per tentare di riprendere contatto con la realtà, Rich si alzò controvoglia dalle gambe di Jake, rispondendo con un lamento sonoro alla voce registrata che annunciava l'arrivo imminente alla fermata più vicina a casa Goranski, sancendo anche il momento della separazione dei due ragazzi. Jake strappò un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra prima di mettersi in piedi a propria volta, in modo da accompagnare l'altro almeno fino alla porta.

Nel momento in cui la metro si arrestò, i due ragazzi si salutarono ancora con un sorriso, prima che Rich scendesse dal treno e si trascinasse, ancora un poco assonnato, verso la scalinata che conduceva in direzione dell'uscita. Prima che le porte si chiudessero, tuttavia, la voce di Jake raggiunse ancora una volte le sue orecchie, costringendolo a voltarsi.

“Rich,” lo chiamò ancora, avvolgendo la lingua attorno alla _'R'_ in quel modo che da sempre caratterizzava il suo modo di parlare. “Uscire con te è stato davvero meraviglioso,” aggiunse, poi, il tono morbido. “Dovremmo rifarlo.”

E, più che un suggerimento, sembrava una promessa.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovrete strappare l'headcanon che Rich abbia avuto la sua prima volta con Brooke dal mio cadavere.

_Giugno._

 

* * *

 

Rich ricordava la propria prima volta con una lucidità sorprendente, considerato il fatto che fossero passati due anni interi da quel momento. Ricordava bene il lieve tremore nelle proprie mani nel momento in cui le punte delle sue dita erano andate a sfiorare le spalle di Brooke, coperte da uno maglione spesso di lana blu dal momento che quello era stato un inverno particolarmente rigido e si trovavano seduti sui gradini fuori da casa Goranski a parlare. Ricordava il nervosismo nella propria voce nel momento in cui le aveva chiesto se volesse entrare, ciò che stava suggerendo delicatamente velato dal suo tono morbido. _Brooke_. La sua prima volta era stata con _Brooke_ _Lohst_. E, allo stesso modo, la prima volta di Brooke era stata con lui.

Comprensibile, dal momento che all'epoca stavano insieme, e già da poco più di quattro mesi, il che era più di quanto ci si potesse aspettare a quell'età. Brooke aveva di recente compiuto quindici anni, mentre Rich li aveva già da tempo – un'età tenera per un tipo di esperienza simile, ma sul momento era sembrata una buona idea, e a distanza di più di due anni Rich non ne era ancora arrivato a rimpiangere nemmeno un istante. Non avevano più avuto un'occasione propria di riparlarne in tempi recenti, ma era abbastanza sicuro che, alla fine, Brooke fosse della sua stessa idea.

Ricordava la tenerezza con la quale i suoi palmi si erano posati sulla pelle morbida dei fianchi della ragazza mentre, pian piano, ogni capo d'abbigliamento veniva via come petali dalla corolla di un fiore, e ricordava il terrore nella propria voce nel momento in cui, al primo gemito sfuggito alle labbra altrui, le aveva chiesto se avesse sbagliato qualcosa. Se le stesse facendo del male.

La loro relazione non era andata molto oltre, resistendo a fatica per ancora un mesetto scarso prima dell'inevitabile rottura nel momento in cui si erano entrambi resi conto di essere decisamente meglio come amici, ma in quel frangente Rich era stato seriamente in pensiero per la ragazza, e ogni sua attenzione era focalizzata sul come farla star bene. Malgrado con l'arrivo della pubertà il suo atteggiamento fosse già evoluto da tempo in uno di maggiore sicurezza e, per certi versi, avesse già raggiunto quel livello di sfacciataggine che caratterizzava il biondo, la sua preoccupazione era sincera. A Brooke ci teneva davvero. Sotto un certo punto di vista, non aveva mai smesso di tenere a lei.

Era stata la prima ed ultima persona a cui Rich si fosse effettivamente interessato in quel modo, con quella intensità, prima dell'arrivo di Jake nelle sue giornate.

In un contesto completamente differente era stata, invece, la prima volta che aveva toccato un ragazzo nello stesso modo. Malgrado fosse passato poco meno di un anno dalla sua prima esperienza, molte cose erano mutate nella vita di Rich, che si era trovato a cambiare radicalmente, quasi fosse un serpente che scivolava via dalla propria vecchia pelle con l'arrivo di una nuova stagione. La primavera di quell'anno, ironica metafora, lo aveva portato ad evolvere in una versione di se stesso nuova di zecca – più sicura di sé, più evasiva. Più accattivante.

Con l'arrivo dell'autunno, compiuti sedici anni, Rich aveva scoperto il lato più seducente ed infimo dell'essere giovani e invincibili. Aveva scoperto quanto il bruciore dell'alcool nella sua gola deliziasse la sua mente, e aveva scoperto come l'erba potesse fargli perdere di vista la realtà per qualche ora. Aveva scoperto come si potesse essere attratti da ambo i sessi. Aveva scoperto come ritrovarsi ad una festa con le labbra di uno sconosciuto sul proprio collo, i pensieri e i sensi annebbiati dalla sambuca e dalla musica ad alto volume che scuoteva la stanza potesse essere inebriante. Aveva scoperto che ci potevano essere diversi modi di vivere i propri venerdì sera, e che seguire la strada più pericolosa era spesso la scelta che preferiva.

Il fatto che la sua prima esperienza con lo stesso sesso fosse avvenuta con Dustin Kropp non era che una conseguenza del loro scambiare qualche parola sul divano – in tutta franchezza, Rich nemmeno ricordava di chi fosse la casa in cui era stata organizzata la festa – e passarsi tiri di una canna girata in fretta e furia e in uno stato già alterato, cosa che aveva portato a far sì che il filtro fosse asimmetrico e sul punto di scivolare via ad ogni movimento.

A parte per il fatto che fosse il suo punto di riferimento principale per erba e superalcolici difficili da trovare nei negozi della città, Rich non poteva dire di conoscere Dustin particolarmente bene, ma nel contesto di quella serata non gli era nemmeno importato più di tanto. Nel momento in cui era venuto fuori che Dustin fosse gay, l'iniziare a provarci in modo quasi spudorato era stato inevitabile. Era sempre stato in quella serata che Rich aveva anche scoperto che, a quanto pareva, le sue doti da seduttore erano più affinate di quanto già non immaginasse. Era stato chiamato un adescatore, una tentazione dai capelli biondi e lo sguardo caldo.

Nel giro di una manciata di minuti quello scambio civettuolo di provocazioni si era trasformato in qualcosa di più concreto, quali la lingua di Dustin lungo la sua mandibola e un intenso scambio di baci su quel divano su cui tutto era iniziato, un intreccio di mani e sospiri che sembrava completamente distaccato dal resto della festa. Nel giro di una mezz'ora si era, infine, passati dal divano alla parete del corridoio d'ingresso di casa di Dustin, in una pomiciata che si era presto spostata sul letto ed evoluta in qualcosa di più.

Dustin non era stato delicato con Rich, e Rich non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio, in quell'occasione, se non l'essere ridotto ad un disastro di sospiri strozzati e segni rossi lungo il proprio collo e la propria schiena. Un netto cambiamento rispetto a quella che era stata la sua prima volta con Brooke, ma un cambiamento in meglio, senza ombra di dubbio.

Per un certo periodo di tempo, Rich si era ritrovato ad apprezzare un tipo di esperienza simile a quella avuta con Dustin molto più del previsto, rifiutando ogni tipo di legame affettivo con le persone con cui passava la notte e a cui spesso nemmeno concedeva la possibilità di fermarsi a colazione il mattino seguente. Poi era arrivato Jake.

Jake aveva cambiato tutto in modo radicale, sconvolgendo la sua persona e permettendosi di riassemblarla a proprio piacimento, riportandolo a contatto con la parte più dolce del suo animo – una parte che Rich credeva morta e sepolta da tempo, ma che non aveva esitato a ritornare in superficie nel momento in cui il paio d'occhi color zaffiro di Jake si erano posati per la prima volta sul suo viso, ribaltando ogni certezza del biondo.

Ora, ancora privo dei propri vestiti e avvolto delle lenzuola del letto di Jake su cui si erano spostati in seguito, le mani ancora tremanti e il corpo reso bollente da quella sensazione elettrica che seguiva l'orgasmo, Rich approfittò di quel momento di solitudine dovuto al fatto che Jake si fosse infilato sotto la doccia per riflettere su quanto fosse appena accaduto.

Quella non era stata, senza ombra di dubbio, la prima volta di nessuno dei due. Rich lo sapeva. Aveva passato fin troppe ore ad ascoltare l'amico vantarsi delle sue fiamme passate, portando il cuore del biondo a stringersi in una morsa fredda senza nemmeno essere consapevole dell'effetto che le sue parole avevano su di lui. Beata ignoranza. Eppure, in qualche modo, vi era qualcosa di nuovo nell'esperienza appena trascorsa, che aveva lasciato un segno nell'animo di Rich – oltre ai numerosi marchi rossi lungo il suo collo e le spalle, che l'indomani mattina avrebbe portato in giro con il petto gonfio d'orgoglio.

Sdraiandosi sul materasso e finalmente concedendo alla propria schiena una superficie morbida su cui appoggiarsi dopo essersi rimesso almeno i boxer, Rich socchiuse gli occhi, perdendosi ancora una volta nei propri pensieri.

Sesso e amore, era arrivato a comprendere, erano due cose estremamente differenti. Lui, nel corso della propria vita, aveva sperimentato troppe volte il primo, e troppe poche il secondo. L'ultima volta che Rich si era sentito veramente amato era stata almeno otto anni prima, quando ancora la sua famiglia era unita e sua madre era più vicina all'essere umana che non una bambola di pezza, e si era addormentato in macchina di ritorno da un viaggio per poi ritrovarsi al mattino rintanato nel tepore del proprio letto, le coperte rimboccate con cura affinché non prendesse freddo. Jake lo aveva aiutato a ricordare quella sensazione, che sulle sue labbra aveva lo stesso sapore dolce del miele e del cioccolato e di tutte le cose buone che potevano venirgli in mente in quell'istante.

Con lui, Rich non aveva soltanto fatto sesso. Aveva fatto l'amore. Aveva fatto qualcosa che sapeva sarebbe rimasto al mattino e anche ben oltre l'indomani. Non avrebbe dovuto andarsene da appena sveglio, la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno e una colazione preparata in fretta e furia sullo stomaco. Non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di portare dei rimpianti nel cuore, così come era certo che Jake si sentisse nello stesso modo, perché quello era qualcosa che avevano voluto entrambi. Era qualcosa che si sarebbe ripetuto, qualcosa con un significato.

Nel momento in cui Jake riapparve sulla soglia della porta della camera, un sorriso tanto radioso da poter illuminare una città intera, i capelli ancora bagnati e pettinati all'indietro e un asciugamano avvolto attorno alla vita, Rich non ebbe che l'ennesima conferma di desiderare un bis a tutta quella situazione. E forse passò qualche secondo in più del dovuto ad osservare il proprio ragazzo, perché questi parve acquisire un tocco di rossore sulle gote, le labbra che si incurvarono, se possibile, ancora di più verso l'alto.

“Porca puttana, Jake,” fu tutto ciò che lasciò le labbra del biondo, dopo qualche istante di un silenzio che portò l'altro ad arrossire ogni secondo di più e ad aggrottare le sopracciglia alla ricerca di risposte nello sguardo dell'amato.

A ciò, una risata sfuggì alle labbra di Jake, che schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa, con un'espressione quasi sconsolata, eppure immancabilmente colma di un affetto sincero che sembrava trasparire da ogni centimetro del suo corpo. “Credo che dovresti lavorare sui complimenti,” gli confessò, il tono divertito. “Sai, il romanticismo non passa mai di moda, anche se immagino non sia il tuo forte.”

Rich aspettò che il ragazzo avesse nuovamente preso posto al suo fianco per poter rotolare in sua direzione, finendo dritto nel suo abbraccio. “Immagini bene.”

“Ho apprezzato comunque,” Jake ammise, avvicinandosi a lui per posare un piccolo bacio sulla punta del suo naso, un gesto tanto dolce quanto intimo che non mancò di portare Rich a sciogliersi un pochino. Senza esitazione, dunque, andò ad avvolgere un braccio attorno alla sua vita, carezzandogli piano la schiena con un pollice. “Tutto, intendo,” aggiunse, poi. “Il complimento. Stanotte. Il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme. Tutto.”

Posando il mento sul petto di Jake, Rich si strinse meglio a lui e andò ad affondare il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, lasciandosi cullare dal profumo di bagnoschiuma all'arancia che Jake aveva appena usato su di sé. “È piaciuto molto anche a me,” gli rispose, dunque. “Mi rendi felice, Jake.”

E quell'affermazione aveva strappato all'altro l'ennesimo dei suoi sorrisi luminosi che tanto facevano perdere la testa al più basso, e quel sorriso si era presto accostato al suo in un bacio. Rich portò le mani ai capelli di Jake, arricciando le sue ciocche scure e ancora zuppe attorno alle sue dita, e si concesse ancora un secondo di quella vicinanza prima di doversi separare da lui per riprendere fiato. In tutto ciò, comunque, si mantenne vicino al suo viso con il proprio, in modo da non interrompere quell'atmosfera cristallina che si era andata a creare, che aveva il sentore di casa.

“Ho la sensazione,” sussurrò, dopo un istante di silenzio, “di stare facendo qualcosa di buono con te. Che, per una volta, possa andare bene.”

Jake lo aveva guardato con occhi grandi, colmi d'amore, e aveva annuito.

“Sto iniziando a crederci anch'io.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venite a cercarmi su tumblr! @jeanteros


	8. Chapter 8

_Agosto._

 

* * *

 

Venne fuori, alla fine, che alcune cose che Rich considerava delle certezze, dei fattori costanti nella propria vita, non erano poi fondamenta tanto solide su cui appoggiarsi. Venne fuori che, alla fine, pur non potendo contare su fatti sicuri, ma soltanto su supposizioni raggiunte nel pieno di una notte insonne, il tarlo del dubbio poteva comunque essere abbastanza distruttivo da corrompere quel poco di buono che il ragazzo ancora cercava di trovare nella propria relazione – aggrappandosi disperatamente ad ogni segnale positivo, ogni sorriso, qualsiasi cosa che lo potesse portare a convincersi che non fosse finita. Non ancora, almeno.

Rich non poteva permettersi che la sua storia con Jake finisse, né in quel momento né mai, eppure non poteva fare a meno di notare come vi fossero numerosi fattori che, anzi, lasciassero trapelare il contrario. A cominciare dal fatto che, nelle loro notti assieme, Jake preferisse stare da un lato del materasso anziché avvinghiato a Rich, oppure il modo in cui avesse ricominciato a dedicarsi ad attività che nemmeno considerava interessanti soltanto per il 'gusto di tenersi impegnato'. Come se Rich non fosse una valida alternativa alla noia. Come se Rich non fosse abbastanza. Come se quelle parole potessero essere dette con tanta leggerezza ad un Rich che si sentiva ogni giorno più vicino al proprio limite umanamente sopportabile.

La questione, principalmente, era che nei mesi in cui erano stati insieme Rich non aveva mai riscontrato un comportamento simile nell'altro, e di conseguenza non sapeva nemmeno come gestirlo, riducendo le proprie azioni ad una rapida e completa chiusura emotiva, che lo portò ad irrigidirsi e a mantenersi sempre sulle spine, quasi fosse costantemente nel mirino di un cacciatore.

Il punto era che nemmeno aveva la più vaga idea del cosa avesse scatenato quel cambio improvviso nell'amato, se qualche errore commesso da Rich oppure fattori esterni al biondo, poiché Jake aveva cocciutamente evitato di menzionare quel cambio nel proprio atteggiamento – anzi, delle volte nemmeno sembrava riconoscere il fatto che fosse effettivamente avvenuto un mutamento in lui. Non forniva spiegazioni di alcun tipo e pareva evitare ogni tipo di domanda postagli da Rich. Era un tipo di situazione che stava facendo perdere la testa a Rich, che non si faceva sfuggire nessuna occasione per scivolare in una spirale di ripensamenti e angosce dalla quale era sempre più difficile risalire.

La parte peggiore di tutto ciò, probabilmente, era il fatto che Rich si ritrovasse completamente disorientato a riguardo, poiché era la prima volta che gli accadeva qualcosa di simile. Nel momento in cui aveva scelto di dedicarsi del tutto a Jake, anima e corpo, di certo non aveva pensato alla possibilità che potesse trattarsi di uno sbaglio, di conseguenza ogni difficoltà si presentava come una barriera invalicabile ai suoi occhi. Questo precisando che non era che vedesse la sua relazione con Jake come un errore, tutt'altro, ma era un tipo di pensiero ossessivo che aveva la brutta tendenza di insinuarsi nella sua mente ogni qual volta Rich si ritrovava a pensare a quanto stava accadendo fra lui e il moro e a domandarsi come tutto ciò si sarebbe evoluto con il passare del tempo.

Rich aveva provato a prendere in considerazione l'opzione di provare almeno a raffreddare il loro rapporto, almeno per un po', poiché di rompere con Jake non se ne poteva nemmeno parlare. Si trattava di un concetto che lo spaventava al punto da rendersi assolutamente impensabile. Aveva provato a pensare a come avrebbe spiegato all'altro la situazione, da un lato pregando che non si arrabbiasse troppo, e dall'altro pregando di vedere del dolore sincero nella sua espressione – anche solo una scintilla, la benché minima traccia sarebbe bastata a Rich per capire di essere ancora importante per Jake. Era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che augurare una sensazione di malessere ad una persona amata fosse una cosa meschina da fare – ma, per quanto orribile ciò lo facesse sentire, la sentiva comunque come una cosa necessaria. Gli avrebbe dimostrato che quelli nella sua testa erano dubbi ingiustificati. Gli avrebbe fatto capire di essere ancora amato.

Aveva ripassato quello scenario nella propria testa innumerevoli volte, scegliendo le parole da utilizzare e pesandole con attenzione, in modo da poter essere il più efficace possibile. Aveva anche pensato, in un paio di occasioni, di scrivere su carta il proprio discorso come faceva prima di una presentazione a scuola – ma si era sempre fermato prima della seconda riga, accartocciando il foglio e dandovi fuoco in un punto sicuro del marciapiede fuori dalla propria abitazione, per essere sicuro di liberarsene del tutto senza causare danni alla casa.

In quel momento, Rich si trovava in uno scenario che, dall'inizio della loro relazione, gli era diventato sin troppo familiare. Eppure, non poteva fare a meno di notare delle dissonanze fra il modo in cui si sentiva e quello in cui si sarebbe dovuto sentire dopo aver portato l'altro ragazzo all'orgasmo. Come se, in una melodia, a qualcuno fosse sfuggita una nota di troppo.

Appena uscito dalla doccia di Jake, ancora avvolto dalla piacevole sensazione dell'acqua fresca che ancora gli impregnava i capelli, dandogli sollievo in quella giornata bollente, Rich afferrò un asciugamano e lo avvolse attorno alla propria vita per coprire il proprio corpo spoglio. Soffermandosi davanti allo specchio, non poté fare a meno di passare le dita lungo il proprio collo, su cui ancora svettavano arrossamenti che, il giorno seguente, sarebbero rimasti a testimonianza della notte passata. Si soffermò su un segno in particolare, attorno al quale avrebbe potuto notare anche la forma dei denti di Jake se solo avesse scelto di dare un'occhiata più da vicino, e un sospiro profondo abbandonò le sue labbra.

A volte i loro rapporti erano un far l'amore lento, un esplorare il corpo altrui con delicatezza, carezze tanto lievi da essere a stento percettibili e baci morbidi e pregni di sentimento. Altre volte, come in quel caso, non erano altro che un groviglio disordinato di gambe e mani affondate fra i capelli, a tirarli per strappare sospiri l'uno alle labbra dell'altro. Malgrado si trattasse di due modi opposti di perdersi nel calore del fisico altrui, Rich non sarebbe stato in grado di esprimere una preferenza – poiché, fino a quel momento, si era trattato soltanto di Jake, e qualunque cosa riguardante Jake era sempre stata più che abbastanza per renderlo felice. Ora Rich non ne era più tanto sicuro.

Non importava quanti baci Jake avesse posato sulle sue labbra, o quante volte avesse chiamato il suo nome, Rich non poteva semplicemente ignorare lo sbilancio che sentiva in quella relazione. Più lui portava calore, più veniva reciprocato con una freddezza che non riusciva a riconoscere nell'altro, che ormai credeva di aver compreso fino in fondo. Dio, non sarebbe potuto essere più in errore di così.

Nulla faceva male quanto l'incertezza di non essere in grado di definire i confini fra ciò che potesse essere compreso veramente a partire dall'atteggiamento di Jake e quello che, anzi, era soltanto stato costruito dalla mente di Rich. Delle volte, il biondo non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi se, effettivamente, non stesse soltanto diventando pazzo. Questa era una di quelle occasioni.

Il suo corpo profumava di bagnoschiuma all'arancia e di uno shampoo dall'aroma particolarmente fresco e pungente che Rich si era sorpreso ad adorare dalla prima volta che lo aveva sentito addosso al moro, eppure non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sporco, a disagio. Era una sensazione che mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato di poter provare, specialmente dopo essere andato a letto con quello che era arrivato a considerare come la persona più importante della propria vita.

Quel pomeriggio, l'amore non era stato amore, ma più puro sfogo fisico, rilascio di tensioni accumulate durante la giornata. E così anche il pomeriggio precedente. O quello prima ancora. In tutta franchezza, Rich aveva dimenticato quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che Jake lo aveva guardato con quegli occhi colmi d'amore che, sino a quel momento, lo avevano sempre caratterizzato. Forse, sapendolo, sarebbe stato in grado di risalire all'origine di quella crepa nel loro rapporto che si stava allargando a vista d'occhio, e magari avrebbe potuto capire quale fosse la propria colpa. Ammesso che ne avesse una.

Con un secondo sospiro, più intenso del precedente, Rich si passò un altro asciugamano fra i capelli per impedire che continuassero a gocciolargli sulla fronte, e li pettinò all'indietro in un disperato tentativo di apparire più in ordine – dopodiché, recuperando quello che gli parve un sorriso convincente al punto giusto, lasciò il bagno per poter tornare in camera da letto, dove l'altro lo stava ancora aspettando. Rich notò che, nel frattempo, il ragazzo si era vestito del tutto, con tanto di scarpe allacciate. Non riuscì a decifrare a pieno quel dettaglio.

“Era ora,” Jake commentò, sfoggiando un sorriso che, malgrado tutto, non mancò di far battere un poco più forte il cuore di Rich. “Credevo fossi annegato nella doccia.”

Rich scrollò le spalle mentre recuperava i propri abiti dal pavimento, indossandoli con calma e, dunque, controllando che non vi fossero pieghe troppo evidenti. La strada fino alla sua abitazione non era poi così lunga, ma era sempre meglio essere in ordine, nel caso avesse incontrato qualche amico o vicino di casa lungo il tragitto. “Scusami, mi ero perso a scegliere il bagnoschiuma da usare. Ne hai decisamente troppi. Non puoi, tipo, usare solo una di quelle boccette che funzionano sia per i capelli che per il corpo? Sarebbe decisamente più comodo, e ci risparmieresti anche un sacco di tempo.”

“Ma a quel punto i miei capelli non sarebbero così morbidi, e sembra di ricordare che a te piacciano così,” giunse la risposta del moro. Non era una menzogna. Rich avrebbe potuto passare delle ore intere ad intrecciare le dita nelle ciocche scure di Jake, arricciandole fra l'indice e il medio.

Jake allungò, dunque, le braccia in sua direzione per invitarlo ad accomodarsi sulle proprie gambe, e Rich non oppose resistenza, andando ad avvolgere le braccia attorno alle sue spalle per mantenersi in equilibrio. “È un peccato, però,” proseguì il più alto dei due, arricciando appena le labbra. “Speravo di avere un po' più di tempo per coccolarti prima di andare.”

Ed ecco ciò che Rich stava aspettando. La _Scusa_ _™_ (sì, il simbolo appariva anche nella sua testa ogni qual volta pensasse a quella parola) – ossia una motivazione qualsiasi, meglio se più generica possibile, per la quale Jake sarebbe dovuto allontanarsi da lui prima del tempo. Parte del problema, insomma. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter affermare di essersi ormai abituato alle _Scuse_ _™_ di Jake, ma la verità era che non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito ad andare oltre quelle giustificazioni prive di sentimento, che parevano buttate lì giusto per tenere i dubbi di Rich a bada. Non che funzionasse, come piano.

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Rich si sistemò meglio sul grembo di Jake, in modo da poterlo guardare. “Prima di andare?” gli fece eco.

Jake annuì. “Ho una cena con i ragazzi del club di tiro con l'arco,” rispose, per poi torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i canini. “Credevo di avertelo detto.”

“Te ne sarai dimenticato,” Rich scrollò le spalle, passando il pollice lungo un braccio di Jake, per poi aggrapparsi alla sua felpa e tirarla con delicatezza, quasi fosse un modo per spingerlo a cambiare i propri programmi e restare. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di non lasciarlo andare ancora una volta. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di non rimanere solo con le proprie ansie. Un tentativo che andò in fumo nel momento in cui Jake rubò un bacio alle sue labbra e, dunque, lo tirò su per poi adagiarlo sul letto con delicatezza e scivolare via dal suo abbraccio.

“È probabile,” Jake annuì, per poi abbassarsi in modo da essere con il viso all'altezza di quello di Rich, le mani appoggiate sulle gambe del biondo e un'espressione che un occhio meno attento avrebbe potuto definire sinceramente afflitta sul volto. “Perdonami,” aggiunse, poi, mantenendo il volume della voce basso e morbido. “Prometto che domani sera troverò il modo di ritagliarmi un paio d'ore per te.” _Un paio d'ore._ “Ma devo proprio andare, questa volta. Dovremo organizzare il calendario delle gare e–”

“–e non puoi proprio saltare questa cena,” Rich lo interruppe, con un cenno del capo. “Lo so. Capisco. Pazienza, sarà per un'altra volta. Non è un problema.” Una palese bugia, quella, ma Jake parve non cogliere l'improvviso mutamento nel tono di voce del biondo, poiché il suo sorriso parve illuminarsi un poco di più.

“Grazie, Richie. Sapevo che avresti capito.” Baciò Rich ancora una volta, prima di alzarsi ed indossare la propria giacca. “Allora vado, eh? Ci sentiamo per domani. Per qualsiasi cosa scrivimi pure,” aggiunse, poi, ottenendo un annuire debole come risposta.

Dunque, prima ancora che Rich potesse rispondere in qualsiasi modo, o anche solo provare ad aggiungere qualcosa, Jake recuperò il proprio cellulare, il portafoglio e le chiavi, lasciando la stanza. Nel giro di qualche secondo, Rich riuscì a riconoscere il rumore del portone principale di casa Dillinger che si chiudeva e il rumore di una macchina accendersi, e fu in quel momento che ebbe la certezza di essere rimasto da solo. In silenzio. In una casa che nemmeno era la sua, oltretutto. Tutto nel giro di una manciata di secondi.

Che diavolo avrebbe dovuto pensare di tutto ciò?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aprile._

 

* * *

 

“Voglio iniziare io,” Rich disse, prendendo un sorso dal bicchiere che teneva stretto fra le dita, pieno di un familiare liquido scuro. “Lo zucchero mi fa male, mi rende iperattivo e nervoso. Idem la caffeina, motivo per cui non posso permettermi più di una tazzina di espresso al giorno.”

Le labbra di Jake si arricciarono verso l'alto di fronte a quell'affermazione, e il ragazzo allungò una mano in direzione di quella di Rich per potergli sottrarre il bicchiere e appoggiarlo sul pavimento accanto al divano, in modo che fosse al di fuori della portata del biondo. Ciò portò un lamento sonoro e sorpreso a sfuggire alle labbra di quest'ultimo. Jake schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa, in modo da rendere chiara la propria posizione. “Mi dispiace,” si giustificò. “Dopo questa non posso più lasciarti ingozzare di Coca Cola senza far nulla.”

“È la mia vita, Dillinger,” giunse la risposta altrui, il tono spazientito al punto da farlo sembrare più un bambino viziato anziché l'adolescente che era. “Ridammi il bicchiere.”

Ancora una volta, Jake scosse la testa, e a questo punto Rich si abbandonò ad un sospiro rassegnato, sprofondando nella consapevolezza che non vi fosse modo di andar per la propria strada quando Jake si impuntava per impedirglielo. Da quel punto di vista, il moro funzionava meglio di una barricata di cemento. Se vi si impegnava, sapeva essere veramente irremovibile, persino quando si trattava di andare contro a forze altrimenti invincibili quali la ben nota testardaggine di Rich Goranski.

“Sarà pure la tua vita,” proseguì il più alto dei due, che in quel momento sembrava assolutamente deliziato dall'espressione contrariata sul volto altrui – anzi, conoscendolo Rich avrebbe potuto affermare che lo fosse effettivamente, e non poco. “Ma finché sei in casa mia sei una mia responsabilità, di conseguenza ogni tua azione va a pesare sulle mie spalle. Se lo zucchero ti fa così tanto male, non posso lasciartene prendere più del dovuto. Dio, hai già dato fondo al pacco di biscotti che tenevo in camera. Vuoi morire, _Richard_?”

Il viso di Rich si contrasse in una smorfia disgustata dinnanzi all'utilizzo del proprio nome completo da parte di Jake, cosa che portò il ghigno divertito sul viso di Jake ad ampliarsi fino a sfiorare gli angoli dei suoi occhi, e il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare esasperato. “È soltanto una Coca Cola, _Jacob_ ,” ribatté, sghignazzando nel vedere dell'orrore puro nelle iridi cerulee dell'amico e riconoscendo di aver colpito nel segno. “Non mi ucciderà. Rilassati.”

“Beh, non posso rischiare, no?” Jake scrollò le spalle. “E poi ti sei già scolato mezza bottiglia da solo. Un bicchiere in meno non farà di certo la differenza, quindi direi che puoi anche accontentarti così.”

Rich aprì la bocca per contestare, sostenendo il fatto che nemmeno un bicchiere in più avrebbe fatto la differenza dal momento che si trattava di una bevanda gassata e non di alcolici pesanti, ma inghiottì le proprie parole prima che queste potessero lasciare le sue labbra, consapevole che non avrebbero comunque portato a nulla. Se non altro, avrebbe soltanto dato a Jake dei motivi in più per sostenere di avere ragione, e Rich davvero non ne aveva bisogno in quel momento. “Va bene, mamma,” si limitò dunque a rispondere, calcando ogni sillaba di quell'ultima parola in modo che fosse chiaro il suo tono di scherno, dietro il quale, tuttavia, non si nascondeva alcun tipo di serio rancore. Non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Non con Jake.

Jake che, dal canto proprio, aveva accolto quel nomignolo con un sospiro pesante e drammatico, ma che comunque non era stato convincente abbastanza dal portare il sorriso ad abbandonare le sue labbra – un po' nella consapevolezza di aver appena vinto quella discussione, se così la si poteva chiamare, e un po' perché ogni battibecco di quel genere lo divertiva sinceramente. Principalmente perché erano sempre discussioni molto leggere, che potevano sfociare nel sarcasmo e in battute poco carine, delle volte, ma mai in vero astio. Da quel punto di vista, i due ragazzi erano perfettamente a proprio agio l'uno in compagnia dell'altro, perché avevano capito di potersi abbandonare a scambi simili senza che nessuno dei due si offendesse, e senza andare a sciupare quel rapporto che, anzi, alla fine di ogni giorno pareva diventare sempre più importante per entrambi.

Ogni parola, persino ogni insulto, racchiudeva in sé un affetto genuino che era tanto forte da essere percepito anche ad occhi esterni, in particolare dagli altri membri del gruppo con cui i due uscivano di solito, che più di una volta avevano espresso invidia riguardo a quell'amicizia tanto stretta – e, perché no, in un paio di occasioni anche delle battute sul loro assomigliare ad una coppia sposata, ma quelle soltanto da parte di Brooke ed in sede privata, poiché era l'unica persona ad essere a conoscenza dei sentimenti di Rich. Con il tempo, dopo la sua rottura con Jake, persino Chloe era arrivata ad ammorbidirsi dinnanzi alla presenza del biondo. Il che, in tutta franchezza, era dir molto.

Una volta rinunciato a riprendere il proprio bicchiere, Rich si raggomitolò meglio sul divano, mormorando un, “Pazienza. È il tuo turno.” E fu in quel momento che Jake parve ricordarsi da dove tutto ciò era partito.

Erano sul divano di casa Dillinger, ancora in abiti comodi dopo aver passato una notte fuori assieme al resto del gruppo ed essere rientrati ad un orario indecente per poi crollare sul letto di Jake assieme, distrutti dalla serata, e avevano avuto la bella idea di confidarsi segreti per passare del tempo e smaltire in qualche modo gli effetti del post-sbornia. O meglio, uno dei due aveva avuto quell'idea. L'altro si era limitato a lamentarsi perché era _una cosa estremamente gay, Jake, non posso credere che ti piacciano davvero certe attività da pigiama party per dodicenni –_ ma alla fine aveva ceduto. Come sempre, del resto.

“Non saprei nemmeno da dove partire,” Jake confessò, con un sospiro. “Non ho grandi segreti da confessare.”

“Beh, l'idea è stata tua.” Rich scrollò le spalle e andò a sdraiarsi sui cuscini del divano, in modo da avere le gambe poggiate sul bracciolo e la testa adagiata sul grembo di Jake, lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto. “Non dev'essere chissà cosa, ma qualcosa che non hai mai detto a nessuno.”

A quel punto, le mani di Jake scivolarono istintivamente in direzione della testa di Rich, andando ad accarezzare le sue ciocche bionde in quel modo che, come il più alto aveva imparato con il tempo, faceva un sacco piacere al ragazzo. Un sospiro abbandonò le labbra di quest'ultimo, che si costrinse a serrare le palpebre pur di non perdersi ad ammirare gli occhi di Jake, rilassanti chiazze color turchese nelle quali svettavano pagliuzze più tendenti al blu, che Rich aveva memorizzato con il tempo. Persino quando era a casa da solo, senza Jake attorno, Rich riusciva a rievocare nella propria mente quei dettagli, con una nitidezza fotografica.

Ormai la sua cotta per Jake andava avanti da tempo e, non importava quanto Brooke insistesse per far sì che quei sentimenti venissero esplicitati, Rich non riusciva mai a trovare l'occasione giusta per farlo. Questo non per timore, ma quanto più perché, qualunque fosse la situazione con Jake, era una situazione di una calma sorprendente e che Rich custodiva con gelosia. Sciupare una simile tranquillità con una confessione del genere sarebbe stato un crimine. Sarebbe stato come far sì che un uragano si abbattesse su un fiore. Nulla sembrava più lecito del lasciare il tempo al tempo e far sì che la cosa si evolvesse con ritmi naturali, senza pressioni non necessarie. In fondo, forse quello che avevano poteva essere già abbastanza.

Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Rich si ritrovò disposto a pazientare. Si ritrovò disposto ad accettare di non avere il controllo, perché Jake gli stava già dando più di quanto il biondo potesse mai chiedergli, e anche solo la sua esistenza era diventata più che appagante. Era un tipo di affetto che Rich non ritrovava da tempo in sé, e che talvolta lo portava quasi a ridere dei propri stessi pensieri, poiché troppo smielati e decisamente poco caratteristici della propria persona.

Fu il lieve mormorio che abbandonò le labbra di Jake, concentrato nel rievocare un segreto specifico da confidare all'amico, che portò quest'ultimo a riaprire gli occhi, incalzando l'altro con un cenno del capo. “Forse ne ho uno,” commentò, dunque, il moro.

Rich rise, il tono falsamente spazientito. “Alla buon'ora.”

“Risale a quando ero bambino ed ero stato costretto dai miei genitori a passare una settimana da mia zia insieme ai miei cugini. Avrò avuto, per intenderci, otto o nove anni. Non è nulla di eclatante, ma è una storia che non ho mai raccontato a nessuno, quindi immagino che possa contare come segreto,” Jake spiegò. All'annuire altrui, segnale che indicava che il biondo stesse ascoltando, proseguì, “Mia zia era una patita d'arte. In giro per casa aveva diverse riproduzioni di quadri famosi, e in particolare aveva una versione ingigantita dell' _Urlo_ di _Munch_ nella camera degli ospiti dove mi aveva sistemato.”

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Rich andò ad ampliarsi nel momento in cui iniziò a rendersi conto di dove quella storia sarebbe andata a parare, e Jake parve notarlo.

“Non ridere,” lo ammonì, arruffandogli i capelli in modo da renderli un groviglio disordinato di ciocche dorate e rosse. “Era veramente terrificante. Non sono riuscito a dormire bene per tutta la settimana. Ho dovuto mentire e inventarmi qualche scusa sul fatto che l'umidità della stanza mi desse fastidio pur di essere messo altrove. È stato estremamente imbarazzante.”

Rich scoppiò a ridere ancora una volta, incapace di trattenersi. “Io lo trovo _adorabile_ ,” aveva commentato, dunque, il tono palesemente tinto di quel solito scherno denso d'affetto che caratterizzava ogni loro attenzione.

“Stai zitto,” Jake si lamentò. Il suo naso si arricciò in un'espressione crucciata che Rich avrebbe volentieri ricoperto di baci, ma questo era un pensiero che il biondo scelse di tenere soltanto per sé e per il proprio cuore, che ora pareva battere un poco più velocemente di quanto fosse solito fare. “Ci eravamo promessi di non giudicarci, no? Io ho detto il mio segreto, ora sta di nuovo a te.”

Rich si soffermò a pensarci su per qualche secondo. “Da piccolo mi ero incollato le mani assieme con la colla da lavoro di mio nonno. Ho mostrato a mia madre il risultato con una certa dose di orgoglio. Mentre lei mi ha portato al pronto soccorso continuavo a ridere.”

“Stai scherzando.”

“Assolutamente no. È il tuo turno.”

“Ho dato il mio primo bacio a sedici anni, ma ho sempre mentito a riguardo, dicendo di averlo dato a quattordici per suscitare l'invidia del mio gruppo di amici.”

“A volte uso Internet Explorer al posto di Chrome perché mi fa pena.”

“Non ho mai imparato a fare il nodo alla cravatta da solo.”

“Non mi piace il burro di arachidi e le torte con troppa panna mi danno la nausea.”

“In terza elementare ho rubato una penna a scuola e non ho mai chiesto scusa.”

E così via finché non finirono le parole e rimasero con il silenzio e il solo rumore dei loro respiri che riempivano la stanza, in quel genere di comodità che avevano imparato a rendere loro. Ad amplificare quella sensazione di casa, poi, vi erano anche le mani di Jake che erano rimaste intrecciate ai capelli di Rich, accarezzandoli con una dolcezza che portò quest'ultimo a rabbrividire un poco di più ad ogni tocco.

In più occasioni il biondo si ritrovò a far sì che il proprio sguardo esitasse per un momento in più del dovuto su quello dell'amico quando questi non stava prestando attenzione, perdendosi nell'ammirare ogni curva ed ogni spigolo del suo profilo in modo da poterli rivedere anche ad occhi chiusi – e, nei rari momenti in cui si scoprì troppo perso nei propri pensieri per potersi rendere conto che le proprie occhiate erano state notate da Jake, trovò un sorriso dolce a ricambiare quelle attenzioni. Forse fu proprio uno di quei sorrisi a portarlo alla consapevolezza che successivamente avrebbe cambiato la sua vita in modo radicale.

Al contrario di quanto successo nel momento in cui Rich si era reso conto di provare dei sentimenti, questa era una realizzazione che lo aveva colto con una tranquillità disarmante. Un pensiero che da subito si era dimostrato fin troppo naturale, quasi fosse scontato.

Quasi non vi fosse cosa più ovvia della consapevolezza di essere innamorato del proprio migliore amico.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Maggio._

 

* * *

 

Se in quel momento qualcuno avesse chiesto a Rich cosa ne pensava della propria vita, questi probabilmente avrebbe risposto solamente con un sorriso. Tuttavia, non si trattava di uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi sbilenchi e densi di malizia, ma quanto più di una piega dolce delle labbra, che non andava a far altro se non a riflettere un nuovo tipo di gioia che si era andata a far strada nella sua vita.

Da quando aveva reso le cose ufficiali con Jake erano cambiate un sacco di cose, sia nella loro amicizia che nel loro rapporto con gli altri. La parte più difficile, probabilmente, era stata dover annunciare la loro relazione, presentandosi al gruppo di amici come una coppia effettiva – ma le reazioni erano state più che positive, il che aveva reso tutto decisamente più semplice. Almeno, le erano state nella maggior parte dei casi.

Brooke era stata la più entusiasta, malgrado fosse anche quella che conoscesse meglio la situazione e che, quindi, avrebbe dovuto dimostrare meno sorpresa. Eppure, nonostante ciò, non era riuscita a trattenersi dallo strillare al telefono, costringendo Rich ad allontanare l'altoparlante dalle proprie orecchie per vedere di non rimetterci l'udito – ringraziando il cielo di non essere stato fisicamente in presenza della ragazza, così da risparmiarsi un abbraccio soffocante e, probabilmente, anche una buona quantità di baci stampati su tutto il viso. Christine aveva confessato di sospettare già qualcosa. Jenna era andata completamente su di giri ed era stata supplicata da un Jake imbarazzato di lasciare che la notizia si diffondesse naturalmente, anziché tramite un suo sbandieramento sui social. Jeremy e Michael erano quelli che si erano dimostrati più sorpresi, ma era anche comprensibile, dal momento che non passavano poi troppo tempo con Jake e Rich.

L'unica reazione fredda, in realtà, era stata quella di Chloe, che si era limitata ad annuire in silenzio e ad assorbire la notizia con un'espressione a dir poco gelida, forzatamente distaccata – ma, di nuovo, era ciò che ci si sarebbe aspettato da parte sua, malgrado fosse stata lei stessa a chiudere le cose fra lei e Jake. Quest'ultimo vi era anche rimasto male per un paio di giorni, confessando a Rich che, forse, avrebbe sperato in un minimo di comprensione da parte della sua ex, anziché un giudizio tanto rigido sulla sua capacità di superare i sentimenti passati. Eppure, questo suo abbattimento non era durato molto, anche grazie all'aiuto dei baci del biondo, che lo avevano certamente aiutato a riprendersi e a lasciar perdere.

Era stato strano, all'inizio, ma i due ragazzi non avevano avuto bisogno di molto tempo per abituarsi a quel cambiamento nel loro rapporto, specialmente dal momento che non si trattava di un cambiamento particolarmente drastico. Alla fine, si erano soltanto andati ad aggiungere dei baci a ciò che già avevano da tempo.

Un'aggiunta degna di nota, tuttavia, era il fatto che qualcosa fosse variato nel modo in cui Rich vedeva i propri risvegli accanto a Jake. Se prima veniva accolto da una battuta fatta con affetto, ora si ritrovava a riaprire gli occhi al mattino grazie ai baci e alle carezze del moro, che lo teneva stretto a sé con un braccio, in un intreccio disordinato di mani e di gambe – e, beh, quella era stata una differenza significativa rispetto al passato. Rendeva Rich felice. Estremamente felice, come non lo era da anni, e la gente attorno a lui sembrava notarlo.

Si era innamorato dei dettagli che stavano pian piano variando attorno a lui, riassestando l'ambiente in cui viveva per potervi includere Jake in modo persino maggiore, quelli che era impossibile notare a prima vista e che richiedevano più tempo per poter essere apprezzati.

Tipo il modo in cui, da quando avevano iniziato ad uscire, la casa fosse sempre più in ordine rispetto a quanto non lo fosse in precedenza, e non vi fossero più così tante bottiglie di birra vuote disseminate attorno al divano e in giro per la cucina. Questo non perché il problema del padre si fosse risolto, ma semplicemente perché la relazione del biondo aveva preso un ruolo dominante nella sua vita. Per una volta, Rich sentiva che qualcosa che lo riguardasse fosse una priorità, e la casa si era dovuta adattare, così come il padre, che si ritrovava ad essere spinto fuori di casa più spesso in modo che potesse cercare un lavoro che lo aiutasse a riprendere le redini della propria vita.

Oppure il fatto che a casa Goranski fosse più frequente vedere una certa giacca rossa sull'appendiabiti all'ingresso, accanto all'impermeabile del padre e alla giacca di jeans di Rich. Qualcosa a cui solitamente non si presterebbe nemmeno poi troppa attenzione, ma che portava un calore incredibile in una casa che non vedeva ospiti regolari da anni. Nessuno si era fermato per cena da quando la madre di Rich aveva lasciato quella famiglia, e nessuno, fatta eccezione per Jake, aveva varcato quella soglia da quando il fratello maggiore di Rich se n'era andato per il college.

O anche solo la bellezza di non dover tornare a casa propria dopo scuola, ma andare direttamente a casa di Jake. Il prepararsi da mangiare insieme, quando nessuno dei due aveva ancora la benché minima idea di come tenere in mano una padella per fare qualcosa di più di un semplice pasto preriscaldato da infilare in microonde per una manciata di minuti. Il rimanere da solo in una stanza, ma sentire comunque dei passi provenire dal piano di sotto, segnale che vi era compagnia, che vi era vita. L'addormentarsi sul divano e risvegliarsi con un Jake appoggiato al fianco e accoccolato a lui, perso nei propri sogni.

Tutta quella situazione era senza prezzo. Era un po' come sentire di nuovo il tepore del Sole dopo mesi di oscurità e gelo. Era un po' come rinascere.

Di conseguenza, era migliorato anche il rendimento scolastico di Rich, che aveva smesso di prendere ripetizioni e aveva iniziato a vedere dei voti più alti sui propri compiti. E, sebbene gli piacesse sostenere che della scuola non gliene importasse poi più di tanto, questi risultati non potevano fare a meno di renderlo almeno un po' orgoglioso del proprio lavoro. Giusto un poco. Quanto bastava per abbandonarsi ad un sorriso lieve ogni volta che l'insegnante gli consegnasse un compito e lanciare un'occhiata complice ad un Jake che, puntualmente, rispondeva con un'espressione colma d'orgoglio e i pollici rivolti verso l'alto.

Anche Jake sembrava aver beneficiato della loro relazione, dal momento che sembrava più rilassato anche attorno alle altre persone di quanto non lo fosse quando ancora stava con Chloe, e nei suoi occhi sembrava non leggersi più la stessa tensione di prima, il che non poteva che essere un fattore positivo.

Per quanto riguardava, invece, l'esplicitare questo cambiamento anche al resto della scuola, ci aveva pensato il tempo, insieme ad una buona dose di sguardi curiosi che da sempre non facevano altro che seguire le vite dei due ragazzi per via della loro popolarità all'interno della scuola. Avevano iniziato comportandosi normalmente, come avrebbero fatto in precedenza, ma permettendosi di giocare un poco con i propri sentimenti e con il livello di intimità che si potevano concedere. Aggiunsero, alla buona dose di battute e pacche sulle spalle quotidiane, anche degli occasionali e sporadici complimenti che ampliavano il sorriso di uno e illuminavano gli occhi dell'altro. Si sfioravano le mani, senza mai intrecciare effettivamente le dita, e facevano sì che i loro sguardi si soffermassero per qualche secondo in più del dovuto sulla figura l'uno dell'altro, in modo che da parte di osservatori esterni vi fosse una comprensione basata su un gioco di atti impliciti. Soltanto dopo un po' di tempo si concessero di scambiarsi baci per i corridoi della scuola, sciogliendo ogni straccio di dubbio che fosse rimasto nelle menti dei compagni di scuola – compagni che, sorprendentemente (ma non troppo, vista l'importanza di Jake in quell'ambiente), si dimostrarono fin troppo inclini ad accettare quella relazione. Fatta eccezione per un paio di commenti da parte di alcune ragazze del primo anno che, però, erano esclusivamente dettati da una nera e cieca invidia nei confronti di chiunque si avvicinasse troppo al moro, in senso romantico come anche non.

Inoltre, Jake ne aveva parlato anche ai propri genitori al telefono una delle rare sere in cui questi erano riusciti a contattarlo da qualunque parte del mondo in cui si trovassero, ed entrambi si erano congratulati per la sua relazione, esprimendo la propria felicità nel sentirlo rincuorato in qualche modo. Avevano passato poco tempo con Rich, ma ne avevano sentito parlare a lungo da Jake, quindi avevano un'opinione relativamente positiva su di lui. Se non altro, da quando lui e Jake si erano conosciuti, il biondo si era preso cura dell'amico in modo migliore di quanto i genitori di quest'ultimo non avessero fatto nel corso dei precedenti diciassette e passa anni – e i signori Dillinger sembravano rendersene conto.

Le uniche persone che non erano state informate di questa nuova situazione erano stati il fratello e il padre di Rich, seppur per motivi completamente diversi.

Per quanto in passato fossero stati molto legati, da quando Robin era partito per il college il suo rapporto con Rich era andato ad affievolirsi fino a ridursi a soltanto qualche conversazione dispersa nel tempo, e mai di vitale importanza. Si mantenevano su argomenti futili, e nessuno dei due aveva più il coraggio di approfondire nulla. Avevano smesso di confidarsi segreti. Per quanto fosse brutto da ammettere, si volevano ancora molto bene, ma avevano perso quel legame speciale che li aveva tenuti uniti da quando non avevano più avuto una madre. Di conseguenza, Rich non aveva mai trovato l'occasione buona per poter confidare a Robin della propria bisessualità, quindi spiegargli come si era ritrovato ad innamorarsi del proprio migliore amico non sarebbe stato che strano, e avrebbe richiesto più tempo di quanto il ragazzo fosse disposto ad impiegarne per delle spiegazioni su argomenti che riteneva delicati. Almeno, non in quel periodo, in cui sentiva il fratello diventare sempre di più una conoscenza superficiale, anziché una persona su cui fare affidamento.

Il padre era una questione ancora diversa, e a sé stante. Certamente, Rich era sicuro che, nel caso avesse scoperto della sua bisessualità, probabilmente avrebbe qualcosa da ridire a riguardo – ma, alla fine, non si era mai posto il problema, e Rich di per sé non aveva trovato una motivazione valida per tirar fuori l'argomento spontaneamente. Dopotutto, era impossibile preoccuparsi di un padre che avrebbe potuto non accettare l'orientamento sessuale e romantico del figlio quando il padre in questione a stento si rendeva conto di averlo, un figlio. Sarebbe stato inutile e, com'era molto probabile, anche controproducente e snervante. Con questo, però, non si poteva dire che Rich stesse cercando di nascondere la propria bisessualità. No, semplicemente si ritrovava di fronte ad un paio di occhi ciechi, incapaci di prestare la benché minima attenzione a quella che era la sua vita. Il che non era sempre così male, alla fine dei conti, poiché gli concedeva un livello di autonomia che altri suoi coetanei si sarebbero soltanto potuti sognare.

Pur con le difficoltà che ancora erano presenti e che non erano scomparse magicamente nel momento in cui le sue labbra si erano appoggiate su quelle di Jake per la prima volta, Rich non poteva dire che la sua esistenza gli dispiacesse più di tanto, alla fine. Almeno, non in questa fase della sua vita, in cui aveva qualcosa a scaldargli il cuore e a portarlo a non vedere l'ora di risvegliarsi ogni mattina. Ogni ostacolo sembrava molto più semplice da superare, quando vi era un paio di grandi occhi chiari ad attenderlo dall'altra parte.

E, sì, forse si trattava soltanto della meraviglia che accompagnava sempre la sorpresa e ogni inizio – ma, come già aveva confessato a Jake in metropolitana, davvero Rich credeva che quello sarebbe potuto essere l'inizio di qualcosa di buono. Qualcosa che avrebbe potuto rendere migliori entrambi, come già stava cominciando a fare. Qualcosa in cui Rich aveva scelto di credere. Avevano entrambi bisogno di sostenersi a vicenda e aiutarsi a comprendersi per far sì che le cose funzionassero, ma alla fine dei conti non sembrava un compito troppo difficile, dal momento che erano stati amici prima e una coppia in seguito.

Si sentivano, da parte di entrambi, delle grandi speranze per il futuro. Speranze che, ad ogni bacio, non facevano altro che crescere e crescere, rendendo il futuro sempre più luminoso.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo, più che un capitolo, va contato come una specie di intermissione?? Ce ne sarà uno simile in futuro.

_Ottobre._

 

* * *

 

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

Sarebbe mai andata meglio?

 

Rich non lo sapeva.

Per la prima volta dall'inizio di quella relazione, aveva paura.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Maggio._

 

* * *

 

“Dove mi stai portando?”

Gli occhi di Rich si posarono sulla figura dell'altro mentre questi se lo trascinava appresso, tenendolo per mano. Quale fosse il loro obbiettivo, poi, rimaneva un mistero, dal momento che Jake sembrava non voler concedere nemmeno il benché minimo straccio di indicazione su quali fossero le sue intenzioni – ma a Rich andava bene così. La luce negli occhi di Jake, quell'entusiasmo candido tipico anzi di un bambino, gli bastava per convincerlo a seguire il moro ovunque questi volesse andare. Jake aveva questo potere su Rich.

“È una sorpresa,” Jake ribatté, senza lasciare che il proprio sorriso abbandonasse le sue labbra, e questo strappò un sospiro a quelle del più basso dei due.

“L'hai già detto,” si lamentò, ma ciò non lo portò ad allentare la presa sulla mano altrui. L'unico problema era il fatto che le gambe di Jake – Dio benedica quelle due opere d'arte – fossero nettamente più lunghe di quelle di Rich, che si ritrovò ad inciampare e quasi a correre in un tentativo disperato e maldestro di mantenere il passo. “Spero che la tua sorpresa sia vicina,” Rich proseguì. “Perché sto iniziando a sentirmi stanco.”

Jake rallentò appena la propria andatura e si voltò per rivolgere all'altro un sorriso dolce. “Porta pazienza,” gli disse. “Ci siamo quasi, e prometto che ne sarà valsa la pena non appena avrai visto dove ti sto portando, okay?” E, per sottolineare le proprie parole e fornire a Rich un incentivo in più, si fermò per un istante per posare un bacio sulle sue labbra. Contrariamente alla volontà del biondo, la cosa parve funzionare, e anche fin troppo bene. Maledetto Jake, e il suo bel sorriso, e i suoi occhi del colore del cielo ai quali era impossibile dire di no.

Al biondo non rimaneva altra scelta se non quella di fidarsi e continuare a seguire l'altro ovunque questi lo stesse conducendo. E, certo, Rich aveva formulato delle ipotesi nel silenzio della propria mente, ma nessuna di esse si rivelò essere corretta. La gelateria all'angolo vicino a scuola, il parco, il café dove facevano quei biscotti fenomenali che Robin adorava – Jake li superò tutti senza nemmeno degnarli di uno sguardo.

La confusione di Rich non fece altro che aumentare, dunque, nel momento in cui si allontanarono dalla strada principale per andarsi ad imbucare in una viuzza piena di negozi stranieri che vendevano prodotti importati a basso prezzo. Quel genere di posto che, in tutta franchezza, Rich avrebbe normalmente evitato come la peste – cosa che rendeva ancora più inspiegabile il fatto che fosse stato uno come Jake a condurlo lì. Più in là si spingevano in quella zona mai visitata in precedenza e più Rich si sentiva a disagio, separato dalla familiarità delle aree conosciute della città, fino al punto in cui si vide costretto a fermarsi.

“Senti, se hai intenzione di uccidermi fallo pure qui. C'è poca gente e anche un gran bel bidone verde in cui gettare il cadavere quando avrai finito. Ti renderò persino le cose più semplici e non opporrò resistenza,” borbottò, e il tono doveva essere uno di scherzo, ma dalla sua voce non trasparì altro se non una profonda scocciatura. Quello sarebbe dovuto essere un appuntamento, qualcosa di importante, e invece Jake lo stava trascinando avanti e indietro da qualche mezz'ora in un posto apparentemente dimenticato da Dio, per fare chissà cosa.

“Ci siamo quasi,” Jake ribatté, voltandosi in sua direzione, e vi era qualcosa nel suo tono che la faceva sembrare più una promessa che un'affermazione. Le sue mani sfiorarono il viso altrui in una carezza, mentre il moro domandò, “Ti fidi di me?”

E, beh, cosa dire? Come rispondere ad una domanda del genere?

Rich volse lo sguardo altrove, pur sciogliendosi in quel contatto con i palmi del ragazzo. Quando rialzò gli occhi in sua direzione, lo fece accompagnando al proprio gesto un annuire lieve, nel quale si andò a torturare il labbro inferiore con i denti. “Sì,” mormorò. Poi, più piano, “Sì, mi fido di te.”

E fu impossibile per Rich dimenticare il modo in cui il viso di Jake parve illuminarsi, splendendo di luce propria, a seguito di quell'affermazione. Era come se avesse vinto la lotteria. Come se gli avessero appena offerto la cura ad ogni male del mondo. Le sue labbra, deliziosamente arricciate verso l'alto, quasi raggiungevano gli angoli dei suoi occhi scuri, nei quali si leggeva una forte emozione. Per un attimo, Rich si ritrovò senza parole. Nemmeno si rese conto del fatto che non stava più respirando fino al momento in cui i suoi polmoni non iniziarono a bruciare, domandando a gran voce l'aria che era stata loro sottratta. Jake sarebbe stato la causa della sua fine, di questo ne era certo.

“Grazie,” Jake mormorò, lasciandolo piano andare per poi riprendere la sua mano e continuare a camminare finché non si ritrovarono davanti alla porta di quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un negozio di spezie. Rich aggrottò le sopracciglia in modo ancora più marcato, ma non esitò ad entrare quando Jake tenne la porta aperta per lui, guardandosi attorno non appena ebbe varcato la soglia.

La prima cosa che lo colpì fu il forte profumo, appunto, di spezie che riempiva l'aria, solleticando il naso del biondo e portandolo a starnutire, cosa che strappò a Jake un accenno sincero di risata. Riusciva a sentire di tutto, dall'anice al cumino, dal coriandolo alla paprica, curry e noce moscata, e alla vista l'ambiente era ancora migliore – di fronte ai suoi occhi vi era una distesa di polveri dai colori caldi, bustine e scatole di ogni tinta immaginabile. Un intero universo racchiuso in un negozio che non poteva essere più grande di 25 metri quadrati. Vi era anche una sezione di quelli che sembravano essere dolci di origine araba o comunque medio-orientale (Rich non avrebbe saputo dirlo) e fu quella a catturare l'attenzione di Jake, che si avvicinò al commesso, ordinando un sacchetto di qualcosa il cui nome sfuggì al biondo, ancora lievemente stordito dall'aroma di chiodi di garofano.

Quando Jake si voltò ancora in direzione di Rich, lo fece con un sacchetto di carta bianca fra le mani ed un sorriso trionfante dipinto sul volto. “Ho fatto,” annunciò, il tono soddisfatto. “Possiamo andare adesso.” E, con questo, lasciò il negozio, seguito a ruota da un Rich la cui mente era piena di ancora più domande di quante già non se ne stesse ponendo prima di essere entrato.

Il fatto era che vi fosse qualcosa di decisamente troppo strano in Jake in un ambiente simile, un forte contrasto che Rich non era in grado di spiegarsi. Non era propriamente sbagliato, soltanto molto fuori luogo, un po' come sarebbe stato vedere una ciliegia galleggiare sul mare. Un negozio di spezie non era decisamente il tipo di posto in cui avrebbe immaginato che Jake 'ho pranzato con la mia prima ragazza da Sbarro perché mi è sembrato adatto' Dillinger lo avrebbe portato. Ma a questo punto la sua iniziale scocciatura era sostituita da una genuina curiosità, che portava le punte delle sue dita a solleticare appena. Moriva dalla voglia di scoprire quale fosse il filo conduttore che legava due cose all'apparenza tanto differenti.

Ancora una volta il biondo si ritrovò a seguire l'altro a ruota, ma questa volta la loro meta fu da subito più chiara. Jake lo portò al parco che all'andata avevano superato, e non si fermò finché non raggiunse una delle fontane presenti nell'area verde, sedendosi sul bordo e facendo spazio al più basso, che si accomodò immediatamente.

Jake si spinse più vicino a lui fino a che le loro ginocchia non si sfiorarono, e allora aprì il sacchettino che teneva ancora fra le dita, dal quale fuoriuscì immediatamente un meraviglioso profumo di zucchero. Rich provò a spingersi in avanti per guardare al suo interno, ma Jake lo fermò, posandogli l'indice sulla fronte. “Chiudi gli occhi e apri la bocca,” istruì, dunque, e Rich aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Nemmeno mi dici a cosa mi stai per sottoporre?” domandò.

“Credevo ti fidassi di me,” Jake ribatté, per poi incalzare ancora. “Forza, dai.”

E, a quel punto, Rich scelse di obbedire senza porre ulteriori domande, semplicemente limitandosi a serrare le palpebre e socchiudere le labbra in un'attesa nervosa, finché non trovò un sapore dolce sulla propria lingua, appartenente a quello che sembrava essere un cubetto di gelatina all'acqua di rose con... erano mandorle quelle? I suoi occhi si riaprirono per cercare il volto di Jake, sul quale trovò dipinto un sorriso. Percorrendo con lo sguardo la sua figura fino a giungere alle sue mani, trovò che stringeva fra le dita quello che sembrava essere, appunto, un cubetto di gelatina rossa non più grande di un'unghia del pollice, ricoperto di zucchero a velo.

“Allora?” il moro gli chiese, l'espressione pregna di una trepidante attesa.

Rich finì di masticare il dolce, ingoiando quel boccone e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra per rimuovere eventuali tracce di zucchero. Dopodiché, mormorò, “È buono.” E quello parve ampliare il sorriso altrui in quel modo che dava l'impressione che si fosse accesa una luce in quel parco, già illuminato dallo splendore del sole – sole che, tuttavia, non poteva reggere il confronto con la piega presa dalle labbra di Jake, che portò lo stomaco di Rich a stringersi e un sorriso gemello a fare capolino sul suo viso, fra la miriade di lentiggini che lo costellavano.

“Sapevo ti sarebbero piaciuti!” Jake esclamò, allungando il sacchetto in sua direzione e concedendo a Rich la possibilità di prendere altri di quei cubetti ancora senza nome. “Si chiamano _Lokum_. Sono dolcetti tipici della Turchia,” spiegò, dunque. “Tieni, prendine ancora.”

Rich accettò volentieri l'offerta dell'altro, cercando di memorizzare la parola che aveva appena lasciato le labbra di Jake, ma ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi la connessione fra un dolce turco e il suo amico.

Jake parve cogliere quella domanda implicita a partire dalla sola espressione sul volto del biondo, perché a quel punto sospirò piano, poi proseguì. “È qualcosa che mi porto dietro dall'infanzia,” disse, la voce ora insolitamente lieve e dal tono nostalgico. “I miei genitori hanno iniziato a sparire 'per lavoro' sin da quando ero un bambino, lasciandomi a casa da i miei zii spesso e volentieri. Ho scoperto la verità sul loro essere in fuga soltanto in seguito, quando già ero abbastanza grande.” Una pausa. Un sospiro. “Però c'è stato questo periodo nella mia infanzia nel quale loro erano costretti spesso e volentieri a volare fino ad Istanbul per concludere non so che tipo di affare, prima che finissero nei guai, e ogni volta ritornavano da me con un sacchetto di lokum. Ogni singola volta.”

Rich annuì appena per far capire all'altro che le sue parole non erano andate perdute al vento, e nel frattempo prese un altro dolce, portandolo alle labbra. Ogni menzione dei genitori di Jake e di quella che doveva essere stata la sua infanzia, inutile negarlo, un po' gli spezzava il cuore – ma non gli sembrava il momento di tirar fuori queste sue considerazioni, specialmente dal momento che non sembrava vi fosse una nota malinconica nel discorso altrui. Soltanto pura, sincera nostalgia del passato.

“Mi rendeva così felice,” Jake mormorò, un sorriso morbido a tingere appena le sue guance di un color rosa pesca. “Avevo persino smesso di vedere ogni loro partenza come un momento di tristezza, perché avevo la certezza che sarebbero ritornati il prima possibile, anche solo per tener fede alle loro parole e portarmi uno di quei sacchettini bianchi che aspettavo con tanto entusiasmo.” Il suo sguardo si spostò verso il basso, in direzione delle proprie mani, poi si tornò a posare sulle iridi color nocciola di Rich. “Ho scoperto dell'esistenza di questo posto l'anno scorso, quasi per errore, e da allora non ho più smesso di venire. Ultimamente vedo i miei genitori sempre meno e, beh, questo– Mi fa sentire più vicino a loro, sai?”

A quel punto, la domanda sorse spontanea, abbandonando le labbra di Rich prima ancora che questi potesse pensarci due volte. “Perché me lo stai dicendo?” Sottinteso, _perché proprio a me? Perché mi stai includendo in tutto ciò?_

Jake si concesse un secondo per pensare, torturandosi il labbro inferiore con i canini prima di allungare una mano in direzione di quella di Rich, stringendola con delicatezza. Quando rialzò gli occhi in sua direzione, lo fece con un nuovo tipo di vulnerabilità che quasi spaventò il biondo, che rimase travolto dalla portata di emozioni che quegli occhi color caffè furono in grado di trasmettere, portandolo ancora una volta al silenzio. “Volevo condividere questa parte di me con te,” Jake confessò. “È qualcosa che mi porta gioia ed è una parte del mio passato che custodisco con gelosia, ma volevo che ci fossi anche tu. Per questo appuntamento mi hai chiesto di conoscere qualcosa di più di me, quindi ho pensato di portarti uno dei miei ricordi preferiti, in modo da renderlo anche un po' tuo.”

E, dopo ciò, complice l'espressione sul volto del moro, Rich si ritrovò ad intrecciare le dita a quelle di Jake, prendendo colore sul viso. “Credo sia la cosa più dolce che tu potessi fare per me,” disse, piano. E ci credeva davvero. Venendo da un ambiente familiare poco accogliente, seppur in modo completamente diverso rispetto a quello che era quello di Jake, poteva comprendere quanto fosse dura mettere qualcosa del genere nelle mani di un'altra persona. Era un atto di fiducia cieca che non poteva di certo ignorare, e che un po' gli scaldava il cuore. Anzi, ad un certo punto si rese conto che persino gli tremavano le mani dall'emozione.

“Dici davvero?” Jake domandò, distendendo le sopracciglia per la sorpresa. “Ero molto nervoso all'idea di proporti un appuntamento del genere, sinceramente. Credevo che non–”

Ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase, perché le labbra di Rich si andarono a posare sulle sue, attirandolo a sé in un bacio veloce.

“Avevo paura che non ti sarebbe piaciuto e–”

Poi un altro.

“–l'avresti trovato noioso e–“

E un altro.

“Rich, mi puoi lasciare–”

E un altro, e un altro, e un altro.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tengo a precisare che ho scritto questo capitolo in tempi record, in poco meno di tre ore. Stavo per piangere dalla commozione.

_Giugno._

 

* * *

 

Quella sera, dopo essersi rintanati in un locale per prendere un paio di drink usando la carta d'identità falsificata di Rich (il cui nome era adesso Blake, e l'età indicata 22 anni appena compiuti), i due ragazzi avevano deciso di spostarsi nel centro della stanza per ballare, lasciando che l'alcool che avevano in corpo sciogliesse i loro movimenti e li guidasse al ritmo di quella canzone che nessuno di due avrebbe apprezzato in un contesto differente, ma che in quel momento sembrava semplicemente perfetta.

Non era stato troppo difficile per Rich lasciare da parte l'imbarazzo, poiché era un ottimo ballerino ed era fin troppo consapevole di esserlo. Non aveva mai preso lezioni né nulla, questo era vero, ma il suo apparteneva alla categoria di quelli che si sarebbero potuti definire _talenti naturali_. Un gran motivo di invidia da parte di tanti altri coetanei sin dall'inizio del liceo. Inoltre, il Margarita che aveva appena trangugiato senza troppi complimenti non aveva fatto altro che aumentare il suo senso di sicurezza, portandolo anche a concedersi di mettersi un pochino in mostra su quella pista da ballo, perciò non ci era voluto molto prima che il biondo si ritrovasse al centro del locale e alla ricerca di attenzione mentre ondeggiava a ritmo di musica.

Un po' più di tempo era stato, invece, necessario prima che anche Jake si sciogliesse abbastanza da poter raggiungere il proprio ragazzo e ballare con lui, dal momento che il moro era un po' più imbarazzato da quel genere di cose. Forse il fatto che non fosse un gran ballerino, dal momento che le sue gambe troppo lunghe lo rendevano sgraziato, forse il fatto che non apprezzasse troppo il sentirsi soffocato dalla folla – fatto stava che ci impiegò un po' più del necessario, ma alla fine riuscì comunque a trovare il coraggio di unirsi a Rich. E, una volta superata quella barriera, fu fin troppo semplice per entrambi perdersi negli occhi l'uno dell'altro e nel modo in cui in essi si riflettevano le luci al neon che illuminavano il locale, alternando pagliuzze rosa elettrico a quelle di un piacevolissimo blu tenue.

Prima ancora che potessero rendersene conto, complice il loro stato di lieve ebbrezza, si erano ritrovati a pomiciare in uno dei bagni del locale, la schiena di Rich appoggiata contro la porta mentre le labbra di Jake percorrevano la sua mandibola e il suo collo, lasciando baci umidi e disordinati su ogni strato di pelle che riuscirono a raggiungere – e, perché no, di tanto in tanto anche qualche succhiotto, un marchio scuro posto con cura su quella tela di pelle candida, come fosse un fiore in un giardino.

Pur con tutte le porte chiuse, riuscivano ancora a sentire l'eco della musica proveniente dall'altra stanza, che ora non era altro che un suono distante ed ovattato. Un suono di cui Rich non poté che sentirsi comunque grato nel momento in cui andò a camuffare il sospiro strozzato che sfuggì alle sue labbra quando sentì le mani di Jake infilarsi sotto la sua canottiera, sfiorandogli gli addominali e andando a passare le punte delle dita sulle sue costole, scendendo fino al bordo dei jeans.

I suoi occhi si rivolsero verso l'alto, posandosi distrattamente sul soffitto sopra di loro, mentre le mani di Jake sembravano voler percorrere ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Ben presto, Rich sentì un ginocchio dell'altro pressato fra le proprie gambe, e una risata lieve sfuggì alle sue labbra. “Qualcuno qui è impaziente,” mormorò, inclinando il capo per far sì che le proprie parole andassero a riversarsi direttamente contro l'orecchio altrui.

Jake si separò dal suo collo, guardandolo con quelle iridi che ora apparivano di un blu scuro, come l'oceano al largo, le pupille dilatate da quel desiderio che non mancava mai di lasciare Rich senza parole e senza respiro per almeno una manciata buona di secondi. Le sopracciglia del moro si aggrottarono appena, ma sul viso di questi si aprì comunque un sorriso. “Ma tu non la smetti mai di parlare?” gli chiese, la voce spezzata.

“È possibile,” Rich ribatté, un ghigno divertito ad illuminargli il volto. Le sue dita si arrampicarono lungo il collo dell'altro e andarono a giocare con i capelli sulla nuca, affondando fra quelle ciocche corte e morbide. La sua espressione presto si tinse di una sfumatura forte di malizia. “Perché non provi tu a farmi stare zitto?”

E, a quel punto, Jake alzò gli occhi al cielo, mormorando un “Scontato, Goranski” prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio sin da subito intenso. Rich adorava quando Jake lo baciava in questo modo, quasi con disperazione, come se stesse morendo di sete e Rich fosse l'ultima goccia d'acqua nel deserto. Difatti, non esitò a ricambiare, decidendo di lasciarsi cullare dalle ondate di calore che andarono ad attraversare il suo corpo da cima a fondo, rendendo le punte delle sue dita elettriche e ogni centimetro della sua pelle ipersensibile, completamente in balia delle mani altrui. Se il lieve giramento di testa che il biondo poteva percepire fosse dovuto al sapore del proprio Margarita, mischiato alla punta di Long Island che aveva preso dalle labbra di Jake, oppure alla portata emotiva di quel bacio non fu chiaro. Ciò di cui Rich era certo, tuttavia, era che in vita propria gli era capitato soltanto di rado di sentirsi tanto bene.

C'era qualcosa in Jake che lo rendeva assolutamente irresistibile, più inebriante di ogni tipo di alcolico che avrebbe mai potuto bagnare le sue labbra, e Rich non avrebbe mai potuto dire di averne avuto abbastanza dell'altro. Ogni sguardo, ogni sfiorare di dita, ogni parola scambiata – tutto sembrava attirarlo sempre maggiormente a Jake, facendolo cadere fra le sue braccia come in quel momento. Incredibile come anche una pomiciata nel bagno di un bar potesse essere un'esperienza mozzafiato, se condivisa con il giusto paio d'occhi celesti.

Nell'istante in cui le mani di Jake andarono a stringersi attorno ai fianchi di Rich per sollevarlo e appoggiarlo contro la porta del bagno in modo da potersi spingere un poco oltre, tuttavia, il biondo si vide costretto a tirarsi indietro, portando i palmi a posarsi sulle guance del più alto per cercare il suo sguardo. “No,” si limitò a dire, semplicemente. Poi, in risposta all'espressione confusa sul volto di Jake, si spiegò meglio. “Non qui. Non ho intenzione di scopare in un bagno pubblico.”

Fu soltanto allora che Jake parve rendersi effettivamente conto dell'ambiente a loro circostante. Posò Rich a terra e si abbandonò ad una risata lieve, quell'espressione scura completamente scomparsa dal suo volto. “No, hai ragione,” ribatté, passandosi una mano fra i capelli per sistemare il ciuffo, dopo che Rich glielo aveva completamente scompigliato in quel bacio – o groviglio disordinato di baci che fosse. Ebbe bisogno di ben più di qualche secondo per ricomporsi, e anche allora non riuscì a far sparire il rossore sulle sue gote. “Ma possiamo andare a casa mia, se vuoi,” suggerì, dunque.

E, beh, come rifiutare.

Dunque Rich annuì piano e prese la mano di Jake, prima di trascinarlo al di fuori di quel bagno sotto lo sguardo confuso di un altro ragazzo che nel frattempo stava entrando e che si era quasi ritrovato travolto dalla coppia in uscita.

Fuori faceva caldo ed era una serata a dir poco bellissima, con il cielo che risultava persino insolitamente limpido, a dispetto delle luci della città che volevano andare ad offuscare quella delle stelle. Arrivare a casa Dillinger, per metterla bene, fu a dir poco un'impresa estremamente complicata, dal momento che entrambi erano decisamente troppo brilli per andare dritti, e dunque finirono per inciampare sui loro stessi passi e rischiare di cadere in terra, oltre a perdersi un paio di volte, soltanto per poi sciogliersi in risolini che soffocarono con le mani per evitare di attirare troppo l'attenzione su di loro. Ma, in qualche modo, riuscirono a trascinarsi fino alla porta senza combinare troppi danni, pur impiegandoci più del dovuto.

Una volta superato il cancello che portava al cortile di Jake, fu Rich a saltargli addosso, tirandolo a sé per un bacio, mentre Jake, ridacchiando contro le labbra altrui, cercava disperatamente di tirare fuori le chiavi per aprire la porta. “Rich,” lo chiamò, piano, le sue parole che andarono a svanire fra i baci che il biondo continuava a dargli. “Rich, per favore. Fammi aprire,” insistette – ma le sue suppliche si persero nell'aria della notte, finché Jake non scelse di arrendersi e ricambiare tutte quelle attenzioni.

In qualche modo, le sue mani riuscirono a trovare la serratura, e la porta si spalancò con il loro peso, chiudendosi poi grazie ad un calcio del moro, mentre Rich tirò Jake a sé, cercando sempre più contatto fisico possibile, passandogli le mani sul tessuto della maglia e, dunque, infilandole sotto il cotone. E forse – forse nel loro percorso dall'ingresso fino alla camera da letto, il corpo di Rich finì per scontrare uno dei mobili presenti nel corridoio, tirando giù un paio di cornici e altri oggetti. Ma nessuno dei due parve darvi veramente importanza.

Da lì in avanti, non passò troppo tempo prima che ogni capo d'abbigliamento venisse via, cadendo a terra con la stessa grazia con cui un fiore perdeva i propri petali con l'arrivo del freddo, e ben presto la camera da letto si riempì del suono dell'ansimare lieve dei due ragazzi e del fruscio lieve delle lenzuola, cornici color lavanda per quella loro notte d'amore.

 

* * *

 

Il mattino dopo, quando Rich riaprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che gli si parò dinnanzi agli occhi fu il viso rilassato di un Jake ancora perso fra le braccia di Morfeo, spoglio e coperto soltanto sulla vita con quelle stesse lenzuola che la sera precedente erano state testimoni dei loro sospiri, e con le labbra appena socchiuse. Fu una vista che fece battere il cuore di Rich un poco più forte, mentre questi si perdeva a contare le ciglia scure che delineavano le palpebre serrate del ragazzo e che ricadevano sulle sue guance. Rich era un ragazzo fortunato. Lo sapeva.

Il suo sguardo ambrato si perse, dunque, nel percorrere la linea del collo di Jake, fino alle sue spalle e alle sue braccia dai muscoli perfettamente definiti, che da sempre gli erano valsi il titolo di 'incarnazione della perfezione' – un titolo che, in tutta franchezza, Rich non riteneva esagerato. Non lo aveva trovato troppo pretenzioso nemmeno prima di conoscere Jake, ma adesso non poteva che riconoscere quanto azzeccato fosse. Era sorprendente. Persino i suoi difetti sembravano essere disegnati apposta per combaciare con quelli di Rich, in modo da rendere i due ragazzi compatibili come due pezzi concordanti di un puzzle.

Ma ciò che davvero lo colpì fu la schiera di segni lividi e morsi che aveva lasciato lungo il collo e il petto dell'amato, che adesso era un trionfo di sfumature diverse di viola e rosso. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto persino pensare che si trattasse di segni di violenza, se non fosse stato palese dalla loro forma e posizione che si trattava, anzi, di semplici dimostrazioni di una passione che era stata consumata di nascosto rispetto agli occhi del mondo, a cui era concesso solamente di vederne le ceneri. E la schiena, almeno da quello che Rich poteva notare grazie al riflesso sullo specchio posto vicino al letto, era persino messa peggio.

Rich era talmente perso nell'osservare le conseguenze della notte precedente da potersi rendere conto che, in quel momento, vi erano un paio di iridi blu limpide ad osservarlo, lo sguardo languido. Fu un pigro movimento da parte di Jake, che si strinse a lui per posare un bacio lento e umido sulla sua mandibola, a catturare la sua attenzione.

Il biondo chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi fra le braccia altrui. “Hai la schiena graffiata,” notò, parlando piano per non andare a sciupare l'atmosfera che si era creata, quella bolla di tranquillità in cui si erano chiusi, che li teneva piacevolmente isolati dal resto del mondo. La calma dopo la foga della notte precedente.

Jake rise piano, un suono cristallino e denso d'aria che andò ad accarezzare la pelle del biondo. “Immaginavo,” rispose, per poi posare un bacio sulla sua guancia. Poi un altro ancora. Poi un terzo, ed un quarto, ed un quinto, spargendo piccoli gesti d'affetto come fossero punti su una mappa, che andò poi a tracciare con le dita.

“Ti ho fatto male?” Rich gli chiese, la voce morbida.

Jake scosse la testa. “No.” Ma si corresse quasi immediatamente. “Un pochino. Ma non importa, è stato tranquillamente sopportabile. E poi, direi che ne è valsa la pena.”

E quell'affermazione non poté che strappare un sorriso a Rich, il cui volto parve accendersi di un bel color rosso cremisi che quasi andò a mascherare la costellazione di lentiggini presenti sulle sue gote. Il biondo distolse lo sguardo, ma non durò più di un istante, perché presto tornò ad incatenare le proprie iridi a quelle di Jake, piccoli laghi lucidi in cui Rich poteva vedere riflesso il proprio viso fra la miriade di sfumature d'azzurro che li caratterizzavano.

Dunque, le loro labbra si appoggiarono nuovamente le une sulle altre, mentre Jake scivolò sul corpo dell'amato e, ancora una volta, si permise di prendersi cura di lui con lo stesso affetto e la stessa tenerezza di sempre, lasciando che fossero i propri gesti a parlare al posto suo. Un linguaggio che Rich aveva imparato ad apprezzare più di qualsiasi altro idioma – ché, talvolta, quando ci si trovava a sentimenti tanto forti, le parole semplicemente non potevano essere abbastanza.

Quella mattina Rich si presentò a casa dal padre con almeno un'ora buona di ritardo, ma il battito del suo cuore all'interno del petto era forte quanto bastava per soffocare i lamenti dell'uomo e far sì che il sorriso di Rich non sparisse dalle sue labbra. Neppure per un istante.

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Settembre._

 

* * *

 

Il tradimento, Rich scoprì, era qualcosa di impossibile da dimenticare, o anche solo ignorare. E ci aveva provato un sacco, ad ignorarlo. Tapparsi gli occhi con le mani, perdersi nei propri pensieri per evitare di concentrarsi su ogni tipo di rumore che venisse dall'esterno. Aveva scelto in precedenza di non degnare di alcuna considerazione i segni premonitori, così come ora stava evitando di prestare attenzione a quello che era stato il seguito. Il dopo. Il lento, inequivocabile epilogo di una storia il cui finale avrebbe potuto essere molto migliore, almeno secondo quelle che erano state le speranze che avevano affollato la mente del biondo, e di cui questi ora stava pagando le conseguenze. Tanto in alto lo aveva portato la sua relazione, tanto dolorosa era stata la caduta da quella nuvola di illusioni che si era costruito e da cui una singola, dannatissima macchietta color porpora sulla pelle altrui era stata in grado di spingerlo giù.

All'inizio era stato come essere colpito sul volto da uno schiaffo. Era rimasto immobile per qualche istante, incapace di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, incapace di credere ai propri stessi occhi. Qualsiasi altra cosa sembrava essere scomparsa dalla sua vista, fatta eccezione per quel segno che Rich sapeva di non aver lasciato e l'espressione di puro terrore misto a senso di colpa che stava dipinta sul volto di Jake, quasi a testimonianza dei dubbi del più basso dei due. Poi, passato lo stupore iniziale, era arrivato il dolore del colpo subito. Rich si era reso conto che altri segni simili erano sparsi anche sulle spalle e le clavicole del moro, e fu allora che un forte senso di nausea parve coglierlo, costringendolo ad allontanarsi dalla casa sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, con l'intento di non rimettervi più piede.

Dopo l'incidente, se così lo si poteva chiamare, del succhiotto scoperto sul collo di Jake, lui e Jake non erano più riusciti a parlare. O meglio, Jake aveva fatto numerosi tentativi di mettere in chiaro le cose (come se vi fosse qualcosa che, effettivamente, andasse ancora messo in chiaro), ma Rich non ne aveva voluto sapere. Aveva inizialmente ignorato i suoi messaggi e rifiutato le sue chiamate, poi era passato a bloccare il suo numero e anche il suo profilo su ogni account di social network. Aveva smesso di uscire di casa, saltando la scuola già al suo inizio, per qualsiasi tipo di attività che non fosse fare la spesa o pagare le bollette, o comunque lo stretto necessario per mandare avanti la propria casa.

Era stata davvero dura all'inizio, ma Rich aveva fortunatamente trovato più di una spalla a cui appoggiarsi, cosa che lo aveva aiutato a superare i primi giorni. Aveva avuto il sostegno dei suoi amici, che si erano dimostrati incredibilmente premurosi nei suoi confronti e si erano anche assicurati di passare a trovarlo a casa e portargli anche qualche regalo di tanto in tanto, cioccolato o tabacco che fosse. Alcool e marijuana, nel caso di Dustin. Apprezzatissimi entrambi, in tutta franchezza, specialmente in un periodo di simile stress emotivo.

La prima a presentarsi era stata Brooke, la sua Brooke, che non appena aveva visto in che razza di condizioni si fosse ridotto l'amico, i cui occhi erano marcati da una linea color porpora dovuta all'insonnia, si era abbandonata ad un, “Oh, Rich,” e lo aveva avvolto in un abbraccio forte, per poi ricoprirlo di baci fra i capelli. Era passata più volte anche nel corso dei giorni successivi, sempre assicurandosi di prendersi cura di lui come avrebbe potuto fare una madre – e Rich non poté che esserle grato per questo. Per quanto gli pesasse ammetterlo, avere al proprio fianco una figura simile gli faceva davvero piacere. Era come se il suo cuore fosse stato infranto e ridotto in una miriade di piccoli pezzettini che l'amicizia di Brooke teneva insieme come uno spago. Uno spago a cui, successivamente, si andarono ad aggiungere tanti altri pezzettini di corda, sotto forma dei suoi amici. Ché, dopo Brooke, arrivò Christine. Dopo Christine arrivarono Jenna e Dustin, e dopo Jenna e Dustin arrivarono Michael e Jeremy. Tutti pronti a portare conforto e quell'affetto che soltanto gli amici veri erano in grado di dare – e, pian piano, il lutto sul viso di Rich si trasformò in un tipo di tristezza che era comunque straziante, ma perlomeno gestibile, il che era più di quanto il biondo potesse chiedere dalla propria vita in quel momento.

I suoi amici evitarono, con molta delicatezza, di menzionare l'incidente, volendolo battezzare così, il più possibile, ma arrivati ad un certo punto fu davvero impossibile ignorare quanto successo. Quasi tutti espressero le medesime due opinioni.

La prima, che non ci si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare qualcosa di simile da parte di Jake. La notizia del tradimento era arrivata con la stessa violenza di un getto d'acqua gelata anche sul resto del gruppo, che si ritrovava confuso e deluso, e aveva immediatamente preso le parti del biondo.

La seconda, che Rich non si era meritato qualcosa del genere. Che meritava di meglio di un ragazzo che non sapeva riconoscere il suo valore e amarlo come doveva essere amato. Che meritava di meglio di Jake. Che era un bellissimo ragazzo con una marea di qualità, e che c'erano un sacco di altre persone là fuori che avrebbero pagato pur di avere una possibilità con lui, e che lo avrebbero sicuramente trattato meglio di quanto Jake non avesse fatto. Che il mare era pieno di pesci. Che avrebbe trovato qualcun altro.

_Qualcun altro._

Francamente parlando, la sola idea che ci sarebbe potuto essere _qualcun altro_ dopo Jake aveva smesso di fare capolino nella sua mente diverso tempo addietro. Le cose fra di loro erano da subito filate così lisce che la sola idea che un giorno la situazione sarebbe potuta cambiare sembrava troppo distante ed assurda per meritare anche solo uno straccio di pensiero. Incredibile come il contesto era riuscito a ribaltarsi da bianco a nero tanto velocemente e solo per colpa di un succhiotto. Più volte Rich si era ritrovato a domandarsi cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento in avanti, ma trovare una risposta si era rivelato più difficile del previsto. Anche se avesse deciso di mandare avanti la sua relazione con Jake, quello rimaneva comunque un punto fermo. Una fine. Qualunque cosa sarebbe venuta dopo non sarebbe più potuta essere la stessa, e questa consapevolezza parve togliere al biondo il respiro.

Fu durante un pomeriggio intero passato con Brooke che questo tipo di riflessioni parve coglierlo ancora una volta. Si alzò per accompagnare la ragazza alla porta, porgendole la giacca da vento e dunque avvolgendola in un abbraccio per salutarla – e fu dopo questo che i suoi occhi finirono per legarsi alle iridi azzurre dell'amica, velate di preoccupazione.

“Un giorno andrà tutto meglio,” Brooke mormorò, portando una mano al viso di Rich e sfiorando i suoi zigomi con il pollice in un gesto colmo d'affetto. “Magari ora ti sembra la fine del mondo, ma ti giuro che non è così.”

Rich annuì, ricordando con chiarezza il fatto che anche Brooke avesse avuto da fronteggiare dell'infedeltà in passato e il modo in cui, non appena Rich aveva ricevuto la notizia, si era presentato a casa Valentine per trovare una Brooke in lacrime, stretta ad una Chloe che non era mai sembrata tanto preoccupata in vita propria. Rich ricordava il nodo che aveva sentito crescere all'interno della propria gola dinnanzi ad una vista tanto straziante, e non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se anche Brooke si stesse sentendo così nei suoi confronti, nel vederlo ridotto in condizioni tanto pietose. Non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se l'amica rivedesse se stessa in lui. Nel profondo del proprio cuore, si augurò di no.

Nel dubbio, portò una mano a stringere quella di Brooke con affetto, prima di lasciarla andare e rivolgerle un sorriso forzato. “Grazie,” le disse, il tono debole, eppure sincero. “Davvero.”

E ciò parve essere abbastanza, perché l'espressione sul viso della ragazza andò a rilassarsi, e quello che comparve sulle labbra di lei fu un sorriso dolce, nettamente più spontaneo di quello dell'altro. Brooke indossò la propria giacca, varcando la soglia della casa prima di aggiungere, “Promettimi che starai bene.”

“Te lo prometto,” Rich rispose. “Ci vediamo domani.”

Brooke scese i gradini che conducevano alla porta. “Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa, va bene? Sai che sono sempre al telefono. Ti risponderò in un minuto.”

Rich annuì ancora una volta e le mostrò il telefono, quasi a volerla rassicurare sul fatto che lo tenesse sempre con sé e a portata di mano in caso di emergenza – dopodiché, con un saluto, la ragazza si voltò e si incamminò verso la fermata dell'autobus, e il biondo fu lasciato ancora una volta ai propri pensieri. E lì, la domanda fondamentale parve coglierlo ancora.

Cosa ne avrebbe fatto della sua relazione con Jake?

Era stato semplice in passato, forse fin troppo, suggerire ad altre persone che avevano dovuto fronteggiare un partner infedele di chiudere i rapporti e salvare almeno l'orgoglio – ma ora che era lui a trovarsi in quel tipo di situazione, prendere quella strada non era poi così scontato. Con questo non si intendeva di certo dire che Rich avesse intenzione di ignorare l'accaduto o perdonare Jake per quello che gli aveva fatto. No. In tutta franchezza, il biondo non credeva sarebbe mai stato in grado di perdonarlo, tanto meno di dimenticare. Ma rompere con Jake? Era un concetto tanto distante dalla realtà, che ancora faticava a digerire, da sembrargli pura fantasia.

In fondo, cos'era Rich senza Jake? A stento ricordava che ci fosse stato un passato senza di lui, immaginare un futuro simile era decisamente impensabile. Anche con quello che era successo. La sola idea di non poter più guardare in quegli occhi color oltremare e trovare quell'affetto che aveva sempre visto riflesso in essi faceva troppo male per essere anche solo accostata alla verità. Eppure, gli era inevitabile riconoscere come continuare così fosse impossibile.

Chiuse la porta con un _'click'_ sordo, dopodiché si trascinò verso la cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua fresca, qualcosa che lo aiutasse a tenersi impegnato prima di scivolare ancora in una spirale di pensieri negativi e ansie che lo avrebbero consumato fino al midollo – ma non fece in tempo a prendere più di una coppia di sorsi che il suono di un bussare insistente raggiunse le sue orecchie, costringendolo a mettere giù il bicchiere e tornare in direzione dell'ingresso. Doveva trattarsi di Brooke, pensò il biondo. Magari aveva dimenticato qualcosa, oppure aveva ancora da dirgli qualche cosa.

Ma, nel momento in cui aprì la porta, oltre la soglia non trovò gli occhi color azzurro carta da zucchero dell'amica, quanto più un paio di penetranti iridi color cobalto dalla portata emotiva disarmante, che fecero sì che Rich si congelasse sul posto, le dita ancora strette attorno alla maniglia.

Il suo primo pensiero fu quello di richiudere la porta alla velocità della luce, possibilmente sbattendola e dando anche un paio di giri di chiave, giusto per essere sicuri che non potesse più riaprirsi.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” disse, invece, il tono pregno di un'asprezza che Rich non riconosceva in se stesso, e che portò la sua gola a chiudersi appena.

Lo sguardo di Jake si andò a posare sul pavimento, le mani cacciate in tasca in un tipo di atteggiamento quasi difensivo, come se lui fosse la vittima e Rich il carnefice. Eppure, in tutto ciò, il suo cuore mancò comunque di un battito alla vista di quel ragazzo che, malgrado tutto, non riusciva a smettere di amare. Un'ondata di nausea parve cogliere il biondo dinnanzi a quella realizzazione.

L'istinto portò Rich a cercare i marchi lividi sul collo di Jake, quelle stesse chiazze color porpora che avevano causato un simile terremoto nella sua esistenza, ma non le trovò. Ironico come quei segni fossero scomparsi tanto rapidamente, mentre la ferita che avevano causato non se ne sarebbe più andata. Certo, un giorno avrebbe smesso di sanguinare. Si sarebbe cicatrizzata. Ma sarebbe rimasta con Rich per sempre, a ricordo di come un tempo aveva riposto tanto ciecamente la propria fiducia in una persona che aveva dimostrato di non meritarla.

Jake sospirò piano, prima di rivolgere la propria attenzione nuovamente sull'altro. “Volevo soltanto parlare con te,” mormorò.

Gli occhi di Rich si alzarono al cielo, e il ragazzo a stento concesse al moro il tempo di finire la propria frase. “Non ho niente da dirti.”

“Ma io sì!” Jake insistette, finalmente tirando fuori le mani dalle tasche. “Non credi che ci sia bisogno di parlare di quello che è successo?” domandò. “O preferisci continuare ad ignorarmi in questo modo per sempre?”

Rich prese un respiro profondo. “Non c'è nulla da dire,” disse. “Non vedo cosa tu possa sentire il bisogno di spiegare, dato che la situazione è fin troppo chiara.” Jake aprì la bocca per controbattere in qualche modo, ma Rich lo interruppe. “Per quanto, credimi, la curiosità sia tanta, non voglio nemmeno sapere chi diavolo sia stato, o come mai tu abbia sentito il bisogno di _tradirmi –_ perché è quello che hai fatto, Jake. Non ho tempo per le tue scuse o _–_ o altro. Non voglio sentire nulla. Non voglio nemmeno vederti.” Una pausa. Poi, “ _Dio_ , a stento riesco a tollerare la tua esistenza, in questo momento. Non riesco a capire come tu possa dormire la notte con un peso simile sulla tua coscienza.”

Lo sguardo di Jake parve assottigliarsi dinnanzi alle parole altrui, una mano che andò a posarsi sulla propria nuca per accarezzare i capelli più corti in un gesto di nervosismo. Il moro provò ad avvicinarsi a Rich di un passo, e Rich arretrò immediatamente, mantenendo la stessa distanza fra di loro. “Quindi non mi vuoi dare nemmeno la possibilità di spiegare?” Jake chiese. “Non ti riconosco Rich.”

E questo parve essere abbastanza per strappare una risata amara, proveniente dal fondo della sua gola, alle labbra di Rich. Una risata roca, nella quale traspariva tutto il dolore dei giorni precedenti. Era un suono a dir poco agghiacciante – e, sì, forse rendeva il biondo irriconoscibile. Ma, d'altronde, sarebbe stato impossibile biasimarlo, vista la situazione. Incredibile come una ferita potesse cambiare una persona. “Oh, tu non mi riconosci?” Rich domandò, il tono pregno di sarcasmo. “Beh, mi dispiace di essere diverso dalle tue aspettative, _Jacob_. Direi che siamo in due, adesso.”

Dunque, Rich arretrò di ancora un passo, decidendo di averne avuto abbastanza. Se anche Jake provò a ribattere in qualche modo, le sue parole andarono perse nel suono della porta che veniva sbattuta, e nei respiri profondi, tremanti, che Rich prese per calmarsi.

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Giugno._

 

* * *

 

Ci sono alcune cose, alcuni momenti nella vita di una persona, che arrivano completamente inattesi. Momenti che colgono alla sprovvista. Talvolta si passa tanto tempo ad immaginare come qualcosa possa accadere, costruendo ogni dettaglio di un preciso istante nella propria mente, da ritrovarsi poi senza parole quando ciò accade in un un contesto anche solo appena diverso da quanto pianificato.

In questo caso, il momento in questione era quello in cui quelle fatidiche parole sarebbero state pronunciate per la prima volta. Due parole. Due dannate parole, cinque lettere. Quante volte si era fermato sotto la doccia a pensare a quando finalmente le avrebbe sentite provenire dalle labbra di Jake, quelle labbra che non si stancava mai di baciare, e da cui era oramai diventato dipendente. Quante serate aveva passato a fantasticare sul contesto in cui quello scambio sarebbe avvenuto, provando e riprovando le proprie battute nella propria testa, giusto poco prima di addormentarsi, nella speranza di continuare la scena nei propri sogni.

Per quanto riguardava se stesso, Rich era sicuro di provare dei sentimenti forti per Jake, malgrado la loro relazione fosse iniziata, fondamentalmente, da poco tempo, perciò quelle parole non sarebbero state fuori luogo. Ma voleva aspettare che fosse l'altro a pronunciarle per primo, in modo da avere la certezza che fosse effettivamente un sentimento reciproco. Voleva avere quella soddisfazione. Voleva vedere quella scintilla negli occhi blu oltremare di Jake. Voleva avere la possibilità di prendere le sue mani e sussurrare un _'Anch'io,'_ prima di poterlo tirare a sé in un bacio, che avrebbe concluso la scena in un modo decisamente perfetto. Esattamente come da copione.

Eppure, il tempo passava e ancora nulla.

In tutto ciò, tuttavia, non si poteva dire che la loro storia non stesse andando bene. Anzi, si poteva soltanto affermare il contrario. Da quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi davvero, Rich aveva iniziato a risvegliarsi al mattino con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra e il Sole dipinto sul volto. Aspettava l'arrivo di ogni nuova giornata con la stessa gioia e la stessa carenza di pazienza di un bambino che attendeva l'arrivo del Natale, ed era con lo stesso entusiasmo che si precipitava fuori dalla porta della propria camera ogni qual volta che sentiva suonare il campanello di casa e sapeva che si trattava di Jake che era passato a prenderlo per portarlo da qualche parte.

Quella non era un'eccezione.

Si erano accordati di vedersi poco dopo le dieci del mattino per poter andare a fare colazione al loro solito bar, essendo che quella loro abitudine era sopravvissuta alla fine della scuola, ma Rich era in piedi da almeno un paio d'ore, tempo che aveva utilizzato in modo produttivo per farsi una doccia e ridare tono alla propria ciocca di capelli rossi – e, di conseguenza, per ripulire il disastro che aveva combinato con la tinta, malgrado al termine di tutto i suoi polpastrelli avessero comunque conservato una lieve sfumatura fucsia. Si era cacciato addosso una maglia a tinta unita e un paio di pantaloni corti, già allacciandosi le scarpe per sicurezza, dopodiché si era buttato sul letto, cuffie in testa e cellulare alla mano, e aveva lasciato che il tempo scorresse.

Nel momento in cui aveva sentito bussare, era stata soltanto questione di istanti prima che Rich si ritrovasse alla porta, un sorriso che gli attraversava il volto da parte a parte, mentre apriva la porta al proprio ragazzo. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo effettivo di riconoscere il viso di Jake, di cui colse soltanto l'azzurro degli occhi sotto forma di un bagliore rapido, perché questi lo tirò immediatamente a sé in un bacio che Rich non esitò a ricambiare, sciogliendosi contro le labbra altrui.

Quando finalmente si separarono, al sorriso di Rich si era aggiunto un lieve rossore sulle sue gote. Una delle sue mani si andò a posare su una delle guance di Jake, le punte delle dita che accarezzavano piano gli zigomi del ragazzo, quasi a voler riempire di lodi ogni centimetro del suo volto. “Ciao,” sussurrò, il viso ancora vicino a quello altrui.

“Ciao,” mormorò Jake, prima di rubare ancora un bacio a Rich, lieve contatto di labbra che a stento si sfiorarono. Il moro inclinò appena il capo, quasi a voler cercare ancora qualche carezza in più, dopodiché riaprì lentamente gli occhi – e finalmente eccole, quelle iridi che tanto facilmente riuscivano a far perdere la ragione a Rich. Piccoli specchi del colore del cielo di cui era stato tanto semplice infatuarsi. Il solo osservarle in quel momento sarebbe potuto essere abbastanza dal portarlo ad innamorarsi di nuovo. “Sei pronto per andare?” gli domandò, dunque, tirandosi indietro abbastanza per guardarlo meglio.

Rich annuì, passando le dita fra i capelli di Jake per sistemarli appena, con fare affettuoso. Prese le chiavi di casa e il portafoglio dal mobile all'ingresso, cacciando quest'ultimo in tasca assieme al cellulare, per poi uscire dalla porta con l'altro ragazzo e chiudersela alle spalle con un paio di mandate. Non appena ebbe messo via anche le chiavi, andò a cercare la mano di Jake con la propria, dandovi una lieve stretta che l'altro ricambiò, voltandosi un secondo soltanto per lanciare un'occhiata colma d'affetto all'altro.

Il tragitto in direzione del locale non era poi così lungo, dal momento che non distava più di sette o otto minuti a piedi da casa del biondo (o, come a Jake piaceva chiamarlo, 'il tempo di tre canzoni', una definizione che Rich francamente adorava), e i due ragazzi scelsero di camminare in silenzio, limitandosi ad apprezzare l'ambiente loro circostante in quella giornata che era sì calda, ma non soffocante. Una giornata che prometteva bene, caratterizzata da un cielo limpido e di un azzurro degno della tela di un pittore e una lieve brezza che rendeva il calore del Sole sopportabile.

Le uniche parole che si scambiarono nel frattempo furono quelle che lasciarono le labbra di Jake nel momento in cui questi notò la data sullo schermo del cellulare, per poi indicare a Rich il fatto che fosse il primo giorno d'estate, cosa che portò le labbra del biondo ad arricciarsi appena verso l'alto in un sorriso.

Una volta raggiunto il bar, Jake trascinò Rich in direzione di un tavolo libero per due messo giusto vicino alla finestra, quasi correndo per arrivare a sedersi prima che qualcun altro potesse sottrarre loro il posto – e soltanto allora il suo sguardo tornò a posarsi su quello dell'amato. “Spero che anche oggi abbiano fatto i mini muffin al limone,” gli disse dopo essersi accomodato di fronte a lui.

“O quelli alla vaniglia,” Rich rispose, prendendo il menù e scorrendolo fra le dita, malgrado già conoscesse a memoria la lista della roba proposta dal locale. Nel momento in cui alzò gli occhi, una delle cameriere che lavoravano lì da quando i due avevano iniziato a frequentare il posto si avvicinò per prendere i loro ordini. Dopodiché, i ragazzi furono di nuovo soli al tavolo.

L'attenzione di Rich si spostò dalla cameriera in allontanamento a Jake nel momento in cui una delle mani di questi andò a prendere quella del biondo per poi carezzarne il dorso con il pollice. E questo fu abbastanza per portare l'atmosfera attorno a loro a cambiare in maniera drastica. L'espressione di Rich andò a rilassarsi, e il ragazzo portò la mano di Jake alle labbra per posare un bacio sulle sue nocche, strappando una risatina lieve all'altro.

“Che cosa adorabile,” Jake commentò, il tono morbido, per poi aggiungere, “Ancora non riesco a spiegarmi dove tu abbia tenuto nascosto questo lato più dolce della tua persona, fino a questo momento. È ancora un po' una sorpresa per me, devo ammetterlo. Ma una sorpresa piacevolissima, senza dubbio.”

Rich rise piano, abbassando lo sguardo nel momento in cui sentì un lieve rossore fare capolino sulle sue gote, infiammandole in un modo che sperò non fosse altrettanto palese ad occhi esterni quanto lo era al suo giudizio. “Ho una reputazione da mantenere, Dillinger,” fu la sua risposta.

Jake alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma l'espressione sul suo volto lasciò comunque trasparire una certa sfumatura di divertimento. “Ovviamente,” disse, l'ironia palese nel suo tono. “Rich Goranski. Eterno scapolo e inarrestabile rubacuori in formato tascabile, nonché disastro ambulante che si nasconde dietro ad una facciata da duro per celare l'enorme cuore tenero che porta in petto. Come avrei potuto dimenticarlo.”

“Ti prego, taci,” Rich ribatté, usando la mano libera per nascondere il viso contro il proprio palmo nel momento in cui il suo viso raggiunse un vivido color cremisi degno di essere paragonato a quello della ciocca in risalto fra i suoi capelli biondi.

A questo giro, fu il turno di Jake di posare un bacio sulle nocche di Rich, lasciando che le proprie labbra si soffermassero a pochi millimetri di distanza dalla pelle altrui per qualche istante, il suo respiro che arrivò a solleticare piano ogni nervo della zona colpita, accendendo il corpo di Rich come un albero di Natale. Quando i suoi occhi si posarono nuovamente sul viso del biondo, la sua espressione era più morbida, più rilassata. “Non dovresti nascondere questo lato di te,” gli confidò. “In tutta onestà, credo sia la parte della tua persona che più preferisco. È quella che mi sembra meno forzata. Più spontanea. Più... da te.”

E, _Dio_ , se quello non fu abbastanza da portare il cuore di Rich a sciogliersi all'interno del suo petto, rendendo la sua mente un groviglio disordinato di sentimenti e tepore.

Ma Jake parve non aver finito di parlare. Difatti, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, aggiunse, “E tu mi piaci molto di più quando sei _tu_.”

E forse – _forse_ qualcosa parve cambiare ancora nell'atmosfera a loro circostante, perché, per un attimo, a Rich parve di cogliere la scintilla che tanto stava aspettando nello sguardo di Jake, cosa che portò il suo petto a stringersi nell'attesa, mentre i suoi battiti cardiaci sembravano essere aumentati in frequenza al punto da rischiare di sfuggire dalla gabbia che li conteneva. Malgrado i suoi tentativi di rimanere composto e le sue speranze di non lasciare trapelare nulla di questa dolce angoscia che stava prendendo il controllo del suo corpo, le sue mani finirono comunque per tremare appena. Erano ridicole, ma nulla sembrò fermarle.

 _Eppure_.

Eppure nulla andò a seguire quell'affermazione.

Se anche le labbra di Jake si furono socchiuse per aggiungere qualcos'altro, il ragazzo finì per cambiare idea all'ultimo, limitandosi a serrarle e ad arricciarle appena in un sorriso dolce che, tuttavia, non mancò di portare le speranze di Rich ad affondare. Nonostante il biondo si fosse imposto di non prenderla sul personale, i suoi occhi nocciola non poterono che velarsi un poco per via della delusione che ne andò a spegnere il colore.

Un tipo di reazione che Jake nemmeno sembrò notare, perso come sembrava nell'osservare le loro dita ancora intrecciate le une alle altre. Ma, d'altro canto, come fargliene una colpa? Per quanto la loro intesa potesse essere forte, Jake non aveva ancora sviluppato la capacità di leggere nei suoi pensieri, e Rich di certo non aveva mai nemmeno accennato a quanto forte il suo desiderio di sentire quelle due, ridicole parole fosse. Non gli aveva mai parlato di quanta angoscia il tempo che stava passando fosse in grado di trasmettergli. Non aveva mai detto nulla riguardo i suoi dubbi e le sue incertezze, che, anzi, teneva ben nascoste – quindi come poteva aspettarsi che Jake arrivasse a sciogliere da solo il complesso groviglio di nodi che era la sua mente?

Rich ricacciò quel treno di pensieri nell'angolo remoto della sua testa dal quale era provenuto, e cercò di tornare in sé e distrarsi dalle proprie insicurezze, cosa che gli risultò decisamente più semplice nel momento in cui la cameriera ritornò con i loro ordini, fornendo all'attenzione di Rich qualcosa cui aggrapparsi che non fosse la voce del proprio dubbio.

E fu allora che parve accadere qualcosa di meraviglioso.

Ché, proprio nel momento in cui ormai ogni parte di Rich aveva smesso di sperare in ciò che tanto a lungo aveva atteso, limitandosi a mescolare il proprio caffè nel tentativo di raffreddarlo un poco, la voce di Jake raggiunse le sue orecchie, sembrandogli distante ed ovattata come in un sogno.

“Ti amo,” fu tutto ciò che disse, ma fu abbastanza per portare Rich ad alzare di scatto lo sguardo, l'espressione distesa nella più sincera sorpresa, forse anche mista a meraviglia. Dunque, quasi a voler confermare all'altro il fatto che non si trattasse di un'allucinazione, ma della pura e più franca verità, aggiunse, “Ti amo tanto, Rich.”

E la scena non era come quella che Rich aveva immaginato nella propria testa. Non si avvicinava nemmeno lontanamente al copione che aveva scritto nel proprio pensiero notte dopo notte. Ma era molto, molto meglio.

Fu con il più ampio dei sorrisi che Rich guardò l'altro, lo sguardo colmo di un affetto che sarebbe stato impossibile da descrivere a parole, cercando di memorizzare il momento ed imprimerlo nella propria testa come una fotografia. Dopodiché, la voce ridotta quasi ad un sussurro, gli rispose, “Ti amo anch'io.”

Una pausa.

“Non sai quanto.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente sono a metà!!! Chiedo venia per il ritardo nelle ultime pubblicazioni, ma è un periodo un po' pieno d'impegni.
> 
> Also, è il mio primo capitolo da diciannovenne!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questa è un'altra piccola intermissione, come già annunciato in precedenza. Giuro, è più positiva di quella del capitolo 11.

_Luglio._

 

* * *

 

Accadde che, durante un loro appuntamento, le cose andarono particolarmente bene, persino meglio delle previsioni. Accadde che ogni risata fu più sincera, e ogni sguardo più colmo d'affetto rispetto a tante altre occasioni. Accadde che, ogni qual volta gli occhi di Rich finirono per incontrare le iridi chiare di Jake, questi finì per perdersi un poco ad ammirare il viso altrui, memorizzandone ogni curva ed ogni spigolo. Accadde che, per una sera, Rich si sentì più innamorato di quanto non lo fosse mai stato in vita propria, e il suo corpo si sentì tanto colmo di quel sentimento da fargli credere che fosse impossibile mantenerlo soltanto per sé e per l'altro.

Che anche il resto del mondo meritasse di venirne a conoscenza.

Perciò, nel momento in cui Jake si alzò dal bancone del bar per andare a pagare i drink di entrambi, il biondo si allontanò in direzione del bagno con un intento ben preciso.

Varcò la soglia, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciando che la musica proveniente dal locale, ora distante ed ovattata, sparisse dietro l'eco dei suoi pensieri, e andò dritto in direzione di uno dei bagni, scelto completamente dal caso, serrandosi dentro la cabina. Una volta al suo interno, i suoi occhi si soffermarono per un istante su tutte le scritte che già ne decoravano le pareti, la maggior parte nomi o numeri di telefono – dopodiché, estrasse un pennarello nero indelebile dal proprio zaino, qualcosa che portava sempre con sé nel caso sentisse il bisogno di lasciare il proprio segno da qualche parte, e si concesse il proprio spazio su quella porta.

Lo scrisse in maiuscolo e a caratteri cubitali, ricalcando lettera per lettera, in modo che il messaggio non potesse essere cancellato, o passare inosservato dalle persone che, in futuro, avrebbero frequentato quel bagno. Lo scrisse in modo che l'energia in ogni tratto rispecchiasse la forza del sentimento all'interno del suo petto. Lo scrisse incurante di tutto ciò che non fosse tale sensazione.

_TI AMO TI AMO TI AMO CAZZO TI AMO._

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo perdono per il ritardo, le festività mi hanno preso un sacco di tempo! E buon anno (in ritardo)!!

_Luglio._

 

* * *

 

 

Le dita di Rich tracciarono la scritta sulla porta, i polpastrelli che andarono a sfiorare i contorni spessi di ogni lettera, un sorriso pieno d'orgoglio misto a soddisfazione dipinto sul viso del ragazzo. Erano passate settimane intere, quasi un mese, dal momento in cui si era lasciato andare a quello sfogo d'affetto nei confronti altrui – eppure quelle scritte erano ancora lì, così come quel sentimento che lo aveva portato a quel candido atto di vandalismo, caratteri cubitali impressi con inchiostro indelebile nero su quella porta i cui bordi erano ormai consumati dall'uso frequente e le decine e decine di mani che vi si appoggiavano ogni notte.

Nemmeno il contesto era variato, dal momento in cui anche in quell'occasione i due giovani si erano presentati all'Haze alla ricerca di un po' di divertimento, buona musica e qualche drink.

L'Haze era un locale un poco fuori città, che durante il giorno offriva fast-food e la sera si trasformava in un bar con discoteca, reso noto dalla sua peculiare selezione di musica che, pur mantenendosi rigorosamente elettronica e adatta a balli che si sarebbero prolungati fino alle ore piccole del mattino, andava a prendere soltanto brani di artisti minori e sconosciuti, con lo scopo di offrire supporto a chiunque non riusciva ad arrivare in radio. Piccole gemme scelte personalmente dal proprietario (un amico di Dustin, che era stato colui che aveva introdotto i due ragazzi all'Haze per la prima volta), che pareva tenere all'atmosfera che regnava in quel locale più che alla propria stessa vita. Un tipo di orgoglio, almeno per quella che era l'opinione di Rich, assolutamente fondato, dato che quella particolarità legata alla musica, sommata alle luci viola soffuse della pista da ballo e quelle più tendenti al blu del bar, rendeva l'Haze un posto unico nel suo genere. Motivo per cui era costantemente pieno di gente.

Inoltre, e questo era un punto decisamente troppo importante per Rich per essere sorvolato, lì facevano il miglior Margarita della provincia. Dosato alla goccia, con la giusta quantità di sale delicatamente posto attorno al bicchiere, in modo che potesse rendere la particolarità di quel drink senza andare a disturbare il gusto. Soltanto quello poteva essere abbastanza per far guadagnare al posto una buona manciata di punti agli occhi del ragazzo.

L'espressione sul viso del biondo andò a rilassarsi nel rivolgere un'ultima, lenta occhiata alle scritte che lui stesso aveva lasciato sulla porta, prima di dirigersi all'esterno della cabina, lavarsi le mani rapidamente, tenendo il tempo della canzone che si sentiva in lontananza, all'esterno, per poi lasciare il bagno e catapultarsi nuovamente in quel fiume di persone che riempiva l'Haze – corrente che lo trascinava a destra e a sinistra, rendendogli difficile giungere dove voleva arrivare. Ancora una volta, la sua bassa statura non gli fu d'aiuto.

Ritrovare il tavolo dove Jake lo stava aspettando fu difficile, ma in qualche modo Rich riuscì a farsi strada fra le persone, riuscendo a non urtare nessuno in modo troppo brusco o a farsi rovesciare addosso il contenuto dei bicchieri che tenevano in mano, raggiungendo il proprio ragazzo da un lato del locale. Si accasciò su uno dei divanetti al tavolo con un sospiro quasi esasperato, per poi rialzare gli occhi. Nel vedere i due bicchieri posti dinnanzi a sé, Rich non poté che lasciare che il proprio sorriso si ampliasse un poco.

In uno di essi il ragazzo andò immediatamente a riconoscere, appunto, un Margarita, e il fatto che Jake si fosse ricordato ancora una volta delle sue preferenze gli scaldò il cuore. L'altro bicchiere, quello che Rich suppose essere per Jake, era anzi pieno di un liquido di un bel colore acceso, fra il giallo e l'arancio - e Rich non lo riconobbe immediatamente.

Fu nel veder lo sguardo del biondo, tanto concentrato, che Jake si abbandonò ad una risata lieve e domandò, "Vuoi assaggiare?"

Al che Rich fece un cenno affermativo con il capo, prendendo un sorso di quel cocktail che andò immediatamente a bagnargli le labbra, lasciando un sapore dolce che andò a bruciargli appena la gola. "È buono," fu il suo verdetto finale, e Jake annuì a propria volta.

"È un Mai Tai," gli spiegò, per poi indicare in direzione del bancone del bar. "Un consiglio diretto della ragazza che ha preparato i drink."

Al che, lo sguardo di Rich seguì il braccio dell'amato nella direzione da lui indicata, fino a ritrovarsi posato su una ragazza di forse due o tre anni in più di loro, dai capelli mori raccolti in un ciuffo disordinato ad arte, che teneva il viso rivolto in loro direzione. Specificamente, in direzione di Jake. Sebbene non riuscisse a spiegarsi perché, vi fu qualcosa nel modo in cui lei sembrasse incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, nemmeno per sbattere le palpebre, che andò a disturbare Rich nel profondo, portandolo ad irrigidire appena la mandibola. Ma si curò di non lasciarlo trasparire.

Eppure, quelle iridi verdi, contornate da una riga scura e precisa di eyeliner nero, parevano non volersi distaccare per un secondo dal loro tavolo. Dopo qualche minuto, Rich poté affermare che non si trattasse soltanto di una propria impressione.

Malgrado la mente gli suggerisse di lasciar perdere e basta, lo stomaco lo portò ad inclinarsi in avanti sul tavolo, in modo da poter essere sentito da Jake sopra il volume della musica che andava a palla nel locale, e chiedere, “La conosci?” Poi, “La barista, intendo.”

Il moro aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, e la sua attenzione andò a focalizzarsi per qualche istante sulla ragazza in questione, che soltanto allora andò a volgere lo sguardo altrove, con un sorriso che parlava per sé – ma in una lingua che Jake parve comunque non comprendere, non importava quanto chiaro e ben scandito fosse il messaggio. Per essere uno costantemente oggetto delle attenzioni di entrambi i sessi, ma in particolare di quello femminile, Jake era decisamente pessimo nel rendersi conto di quando un'occhiata fosse più languida del dovuto. “No,” fu dunque la sua risposta. Dopodiché, si voltò ancora in direzione di Rich, l'espressione smarrita. “Perché?”

Rich scrollò le spalle e portò il Margarita alle proprie labbra, tirando giù un sorso un po' più pesante dei precedenti e lasciando che l'alcool in esso contenuto gli solleticasse il palato. Per errore, un poco più sale del previsto andò a poggiarsi sulle sue labbra, e nel momento in cui Rich vi passò la lingua sopra i granelli di sale portarono il suo viso a contrarsi in una smorfia, che però svanì con la stessa rapidità con la quale si era fatta strada sul suo volto. “Ti sta fissando da quando siamo entrati,” gli fece notare, e non vi era amarezza nel suo tono, né alcun tipo di accusa nei confronti di Jake – soltanto uno spiccato fastidio di cui, tuttavia, non emergeva che la punta.

Jake lanciò ancora un'occhiata rapida nei confronti della ragazza, e soltanto allora parve effettivamente comprendere la natura delle sue attenzioni. Al contrario di quanto Rich si stesse aspettando, tuttavia, la prima reazione istintiva del moro fu quella di abbandonarsi ad un sorriso compiaciuto. Un sorriso che si limitava al candore del suo piacere nell'essere osservato, questo Rich lo sapeva bene, dal momento che oramai conosceva il ragazzo da un bel po' di tempo. Eppure, questa consapevolezza parve non essere comunque abbastanza dal trattenere il suo cuore dallo stringersi un poco all'interno del suo petto.

La gelosia, riconobbe, era un problema che era comparso con l'inizio della loro relazione, malgrado il carattere di Rich gli impedisse di fare piazzate o imporre limiti irragionevoli al proprio ragazzo. Era un tipo di sentimento che non aveva mai avuto il piacere, o la sfortuna, di incontrare in precedenza, nelle relazioni che aveva vissuto prima di incontrare il ragazzo.

La gelosia di Rich non era un incendio, né un'esplosione. Era il debole, ma inesorabile avanzamento del fuoco lungo un fiammifero. A stento percettibile, incapace di creare danni notevoli all'inizio, ma intenta a consumare lentamente il legno fino a distruggerlo del tutto e renderlo cenere. Era un tipo di pericolo che Rich doveva ancora iniziare a comprendere e gestire, e che un poco lo spaventava, specialmente in momenti come quello. Ma, almeno fino ad allora, non si erano ancora andati a creare problemi, il che non poteva che essere un bene.

“Hai ragione,” Jake commentò, e il suo viso si distese in una risata lieve, che poco dopo venne annegata in un sorso di Mai Tai. “Dio, mi stava proprio squadrando da capo a fondo. Non so come abbia fatto a non farci caso prima!” Poi, nel momento in cui i suoi occhi andarono a posarsi nuovamente sulla figura del biondo, un sospiro lieve sfuggì alle labbra del più alto, che allungò una mano per passare le punte delle dita lungo una spalla di Rich, in un gesto dolce e voluto a rassicurarlo. “Non ci pensare troppo,” gli disse. “Lascia che guardi quanto vuole. Tanto le mie attenzioni sono rivolte solo ad una persona, e una soltanto.”

E quello bastò per placare un poco il nervosismo di Rich, che tuttavia finì comunque con l'andarsi a perdere nei propri pensieri, intricato labirinto di idee che si intrecciavano e sovrapponevano, talvolta facendolo sprofondare in una spirale di riflessioni dalla quale, poi, era difficile riemergere. Come in quel caso.

Il sentimento che andò a prevalere nell'animo del biondo a seguito di quella conversazione fu un intenso, soffocante senso di colpa dovuto al riconoscimento di quanto la propria gelosia fosse infondata, che lo portò a mordersi il labbro inferiore. Certo, era difficile non sentirsi innervositi dalle occhiate che costantemente andavano a posarsi su Jake ovunque questi andasse – come, d'altro canto, era anche comprensibile, dal momento che il bell'aspetto del ragazzo era davvero difficile da non notare. Ma ciò non giustificava il fatto che Rich sentisse quegli sguardi come un pericolo, a maggior ragione dal momento che Jake non gli aveva mai dato la possibilità di dubitare del suo amore e, anzi, ad ogni suo gesto non faceva che ricordare a Rich quando sincere fossero le sue attenzioni.

La colpa di tutto ciò era da attribuirsi alle insicurezze di Rich, morsa del colore della notte che di tanto in tanto riemergeva dal buco nel quale l'autostima guadagnata con il tempo e con l'aiuto dei suoi amici per stringersi attorno alla sua gola e togliergli il respiro, che facevano la loro comparsa ogni qual volta questi si soffermasse a pensare a quanto privo di difetti Jake fosse, ai suoi occhi come a quelli del resto del mondo. Era un paragone che Rich non riusciva ad evitare di fare, per quanto si ripetesse a nastro che si trattasse di un tipo di pensiero nocivo, che non avrebbe mai portato a nulla di positivo. Ma, d'altro canto, era impossibile per la Luna non volgere lo sguardo in direzione del Sole e sospirare dinnanzi alla forza della sua luce. Chiedere silenziosamente di essere l'unica ad esserne baciata, e lasciare gli altri pianeti in ombra.

Era il peccato più grande di Rich, quello per cui il ragazzo si condannava maggiormente – il bisogno di tenere Jake in ombra per timore di perderlo. Era un sentimento egoistico di cui non era orgoglioso, ma che era troppo irrazionale per essere placato, almeno fino a quel momento. Certo, non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per seguire quel proprio desiderio distorto, ma il pensiero restava, ed era abbastanza da essere fonte di vergogna.

Ogni volta era un sospiro. Ogni sospiro era una pugnalata. Ogni pugnalata era un sorriso da parte di Jake, un bacio o una manciata di parole che andavano a rimettere in sesto il tutto, tamponando i colpi subiti dal biondo con delicatezza, finché questi non fossero del tutto guariti, per poi ricominciare da capo non appena ve ne fosse stata l'occasione.

Come Jake riuscisse a sopportare tutto ciò con una tale leggerezza, Rich non ne aveva idea. Ma era fin troppo grato della pazienza che il moro aveva sempre dimostrato di avere nei suoi confronti.

“Okay?” Jake domandò, richiamando l'attenzione di Rich all'ultima affermazione che aveva lasciato le sue labbra, che non aveva ancora ricevuto una risposta di nessun tipo.

Rich annuì piano e portò il proprio Margarita alle labbra, svuotando il bicchiere con un'ultima, grande golata, per poi lasciarlo sul tavolo posto fra lui e Jake. Una delle sue mani andò a cercare quella del moro che era ancora posata sulla sua spalla, intrecciando le dita a quelle del ragazzo e ricambiando almeno un po' di quell'affetto, prima di rivolgergli un sorriso che, seppur tanto piccolo da rischiare di sparire fra le lentiggini sul suo volto, era comunque presente, e sincero quanto possibile.

“Ti amo,” Jake sussurrò, allora, dando una lieve stretta alla mano di Rich. “Non lo dimenticare mai, va bene?”

Un sospiro giunse dall'altro lato, seguito da un, “Lo prometto.” E poi, “Ti amo anch'io.”

Ma fu inevitabile, per Rich, tornare a posare lo sguardo in direzione della barista, che si affrettò immediatamente a tornare alle proprie faccende, quasi non fosse successo nulla.

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Agosto._

 

* * *

 

 

Tutto sommato, non era passato molto tempo dal momento in cui, giusto all'inizio di quell'estate, Rich si era ritrovato a sedere sul bancone della cucina di casa Dillinger, le gambe troppo corte per toccare terra e dunque impegnate nel dondolare avanti e indietro distrattamente, gli occhi inevitabilmente posati su un Jake che si stava pian piano avvicinando per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio. Non era passato molto tempo dalla sera in cui si erano ritrovati a guardare le stelle e a parlare dell'universo, le menti troppo perse nel sognare l'infinito da domandarsi se effettivamente vi fosse un senso alcuno nella discussione che avevano messo in piedi. Non erano passati che giorni da quando Jake lo aveva scarrozzato in giro in macchina, strappandolo ad un pomeriggio di nervosismo per portarlo a divertirsi in tutti i suoi posti preferiti. Non erano passate che poche ore da quando si erano addormentati l'uno al fianco dell'altro, le braccia di Jake avvolte attorno alla vita di Rich in quel modo che lo sapeva far sentire protetto come poche cose al mondo – come se il biondo avesse effettivamente bisogno di protezione. Eppure com'era diversa, ora, la situazione.

L'insonnia, inutile stare a rimarcarlo, era una brutta bestia, e purtroppo quella sera aveva deciso di perseguitare Rich fino a portare le sue palpebre a bruciare, e i pensieri a farsi disordinati ed ovattati, quasi inafferrabili. Un fiume in piena di parole che il ragazzo non era in grado di rimettere a posto per formulare frasi di senso compiuto, e che lo avevano portato a ritrovarsi con il viso imperlato di sudore freddo e i battiti cardiaci appena accelerati nel cuore della notte.

Fortunatamente per il biondo, l'insonnia non era un problema ricorrente nel suo caso – ma si trattava comunque di qualcosa che lo infastidiva dall'infanzia, e che per il momento non aveva trovato ancora una cura. Certo, aveva delle gocce da utilizzare nelle nottate peggiori, ma non sempre funzionavano. Calmavano il rimuginare, nella maggior parte delle occasioni, ma non erano abbastanza da portare i suoi occhi a chiudersi per concedergli il riposo che tanto ardentemente desiderava. Di sonniferi nemmeno se ne poteva parlare.

L'unico tipo di sollievo che, nel corso della sua vita, Rich aveva trovato era quello racchiuso nell'abbraccio delle persone amate, prima di tutte sua madre. Quante volte, infatti, si era ritrovato in infanzia a doversi alzare di scatto dal letto per trascinarsi in silenzio in direzione del letto matrimoniale dei suoi, per poi infilarsi sotto le coperte al centro preciso del materasso e stringersi a sua madre. E lei, non importava quanto stanca fosse, o di che disgraziata ora della notte si trattasse, non mancava mai di stringerlo a sé e sussurrargli parole dolci, oppure toccargli i capelli finché Rich non si fosse addormentato di nuovo. Una volta complicatasi la situazione fra i suoi genitori, Rich aveva dovuto rinunciare al letto matrimoniale, quindi aveva ritrovato riparo fra le braccia di suo fratello. Era, dunque, rimasto solo nel momento in cui questi si era trasferito al college, ma ben presto aveva trovato Jake. E, in molteplici occasioni, Jake si era dimostrato ben più che semplicemente all'altezza dell'affetto familiare che un tempo Rich aveva avuto.

Era stata dura, all'inizio, ammettere un simile problema, che Rich si ostinava a considerare una propria debolezza, ma sin da subito Jake si era offerto di aiutare in qualche modo. Ora, ogni qual volta Jake si fermasse a casa Goranski a dormire, o viceversa, ci pensavano i suoi baci ad aiutare Rich a superare la notte senza uscir di senno. Gli ci era voluto un sacco di tempo, ma Jake era persino riuscito a convincerlo a svegliarlo durante le notti peggiori, in modo che almeno il moro potesse fargli compagnia se proprio le gocce e le carezze non fossero stati abbastanza.

Ma ciò, chiaramente, non impediva a Rich di essere comunque colto dalla più totale assenza di sonno di tanto in tanto, e dalle emicranie lancinanti che sarebbero giunte con l'arrivo del mattino, nella sola compagnia del suo rimuginare e dei demoni che erano passati per dargli un bacio della buonanotte e avevano poi scelto di rimanere fino all'alba.

Il problema principale, fondamentalmente, era che le notti insonni andavano a significare che la mente di Rich avrebbe fatto un doppio turno. Il che voleva dire che ogni suo pensiero, ogni sua riflessione, sarebbe andata a rimbombare e ad amplificarsi nel silenzio che avvolgeva la notte, e che gli sarebbe ritornata indietro ingigantita, poiché priva di filtri di alcun tipo. La carenza di riposo, inoltre, portava ansia – motivo per cui quelle notti erano tanto temute. Motivo per cui Rich aveva messo da parte il senso di colpa e l'orgoglio e aveva scelto di affrontare quella notte nello specifico con un paio di braccia in più a sostenerlo.

Nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si erano andati a spalancare, era stato chiaro sin da subito che, da quell'istante in poi, non si sarebbero più richiusi, indipendentemente dai tentativi che sarebbero seguiti. Rich era rimasto per qualche minuto, o forse qualche ora, con lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto a tentare di scivolare nuovamente fra le braccia di Morfeo, prima di rendersi conto che cercare di resistere sarebbe stato impossibile e che l'unica soluzione rimasta era quella di arrendersi e trovare un modo per rendere il tutto il più semplice e il meno doloroso possibile.

Dopo quella che gli era parsa un'eternità, aveva deciso di allungare un braccio in direzione del comodino posto accanto al letto e accendere lo schermo del telefono per controllare l'ora. I quattro numeri in basso nella schermata di blocco andarono ad indicare che erano passate da poco le tre e mezza, e ciò lo portò a sospirare pesantemente. Inoltre, la luce che andò a colpire i suoi occhi portò questi a pizzicare appena, e a velarsi di uno strato umido. Attorno a lui, gli unici suoni che riempivano l'aria erano solamente quelli del frusciare delle coperte dovuto ai suoi movimenti e quello dei respiri profondi del Jake che dormiva al suo fianco, e di tanto in tanto a quel silenzio quasi del tutto completo si andava a sommare una vibrazione del cellulare del moro. Forse messaggi non ancora letti, forse un amico che si era trattenuto ad una festa e che aveva deciso di bombardare Jake di messaggi mal composti, distorti dall'alcool. Nulla che il biondo ritenesse degno di nota in ogni caso.

Al che, la sua attenzione andò a posarsi sul ragazzo che giaceva al suo fianco, e a quanto profondo sembrasse il suo sonno. A giudicare dai lievi movimenti dei suoi occhi sotto le palpebre, Rich riconobbe che Jake stesse sognando, il che lo fece sentire ancora più in colpa per quanto seguì. Ma, d'altro canto, era stato Jake stesso a supplicarlo di essere svegliato ogni qual volta Rich avesse particolare bisogno d'aiuto in situazioni simili – e, beh, in quel caso la necessità di sentirsi meno solo era davvero forte.

Allungando lentamente una mano in sua direzione, Rich andò a scuotere delicatamente una delle spalle di Jake per destarlo dal mondo dei sogni, e poco dopo venne accolto da un paio di iridi del colore del cielo, ancora nascoste per metà da palpebre socchiuse ed una folta coltre di ciglia scure. Un lamento lieve sfuggì alle labbra di Jake nel momento del risveglio, e il ragazzo si concesse un istante per prendere effettivamente conoscenza, prima di mugolare, “Cosa c'è, Rich?”

E, per un istante, il biondo fu tentato di rispondere con un semplice, 'Nulla. Torna pure a dormire, Jake. Ci vediamo domani mattina.' Ma alla fine ricacciò quel pensiero nell'angolo remoto della sua mente dalla quale era provenuto, e mormorò, “Notte insonne.”

Il viso di Jake si distese in un'espressione di comprensione, e con un lieve sforzo il ragazzo si mise a sedere sul letto, passandosi una mano fra i capelli per cercare di sistemarli un poco, prima di volgere ancora una volta la propria attenzione nei confronti dell'altro. “Una di quelle difficili?” gli domandò, la voce ancora un poco roca dal sonno, e Rich annuì.

A quel punto, Jake andò ad avvicinarsi a lui per posare un bacio dolce sulla sua fronte, contatto tanto lieve e delicato da parere quasi inesistente, eppure presente. Quel gesto parve abbastanza per strappare un sorriso a Rich, il cui peso che portava nel petto andò a dissolversi di almeno un poco, rendendo tutto più sopportabile. Stavano insieme da mesi, eppure simili dimostrazioni d'affetto non mancavano mai di lasciare il biondo senza parole, il cuore leggero e le guance appena tinte di un morbido color pesca.

“Me ne vuoi parlare?” Jake chiese, girandosi su un fianco in modo da poter accogliere Rich fra le proprie braccia, invito che l'altro accettò all'istante. Già che c'era, andò anche a posare una serie di baci sulla fronte e fra i capelli del più basso, quasi a voler scacciare in quel modo qualsiasi tipo di pensiero negativo che potesse andare ad intricarsi fra quelle ciocche miste fra il dorato e il rosso fuoco. Un gesto che forse non funzionava in tutti i casi, ma che era decisamente apprezzato.

A quella domanda, Rich scrollò appena le spalle, le mani impegnate a sfiorare le braccia di Jake con le punte delle dita in modo lento, a cercare rassicurazioni sulla pelle morbida dell'altro, che era piacevole al tatto dal punto da risultare rilassante da carezzare. “Non c'è molto da dire,” gli rispose, parlando piano, a fil di voce. Gli ci volle qualche istante per raccogliere i propri pensieri, dopodiché riprese, “È soltanto una di quelle notti in cui mi soffermo a ripensare ad ogni possibile errore che io abbia commesso dal momento della mia nascita. Hai presente, no? Quando ti metti a ripercorrere conversazioni vecchie di anni e ti vengono in mente risposte che avrebbero potuto cambiare la situazione, e ti maledici per non averci pensato prima.”

Jake annuì. “Sì, ogni tanto capita anche a me,” ammise, mantenendo lo sguardo sull'amato, specchi di color cobalto. “In genere cerco di distrarmi, in situazioni del genere. Tipo, mi metto ad ascoltare della musica, alzando il volume così tanto da soffocare i miei stessi pensieri, oppure accendo il computer e mi porto avanti con una serie finché non mi tranquillizzo. O qualcosa del genere.”

“Ci ho provato anch'io in passato,” Rich gli spiegò con un sospiro. “Ma la maggior parte delle volte finisco soltanto per farmi venire un mal di testa assurdo e stare ancora peggio di prima, e tipo–“

Ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase, perché il telefono di Jake andò a vibrare ancora una volta, e il ragazzo praticamente vi si precipitò sopra, gesto che lasciò Rich in un misto fra il confuso e il senza parole. “Aspetta,” il moro disse, sbloccando lo schermo e concentrandosi sul messaggio che gli era arrivato, prima di rispondere. E forse era soltanto un'impressione dovuta alla scarsa luminosità nella stanza, la cui unica fonte di luce era costituita dallo schermo del cellulare di Jake, ma a Rich sembrò di cogliere un accenno di sorriso sul volto dell'altro – cosa che portò le sue sopracciglia ad aggrottarsi ancora di più. “Eccomi, scusa,” Jake aggiunse nel momento in cui posò ancora il telefono sul comodino, tornando a guardare l'amato.

“Chi era?” Rich chiese d'istinto, incuriosito da chi potesse mai avere un bisogno tanto intenso delle attenzioni di Jake ad un orario tanto disumano del mattino. E da chi potesse essere in grado di avere una precedenza su Jake rispetto a lui e ai suoi tormenti notturni.

La risposta giunse con un paio di secondi di ritardo, accompagnata da uno scrollare lieve di spalle. “Mia madre.”

Rich alzò un sopracciglio. “Sono le tre e trentasei del mattino, Jake,” gli fece notare.

“I miei genitori sono al di fuori dell'America, al momento,” Jake ribatté. “Immagino non abbiano calcolato bene il fuso orario o qualcosa del genere.”

E se anche vi fosse qualcosa che stonava in quell'affermazione, una vocina nella testa di Rich che gli ricordava che i genitori di Jake non cercassero quasi mai di avere contatti con il figlio, a maggior ragione utilizzando un cellulare (che sarebbe stato rintracciabile), Rich scelse di ignorarla e ritornare al proprio discorso.

“Quindi niente, apprezzo il consiglio, ma non è qualcosa che fa per me,” mormorò, abbandonandosi ad un sospiro pesante. “Insomma, se funzionasse non avrei bisogno di svegliarti, cosa che sarebbe decisamente migliore sia per me che per–“

Ancora una volta, le sue parole vennero interrotte dal vibrare del cellulare di Jake. E, ancora una volta, questi vi si gettò all'istante. Tuttavia, in questo caso, qualcosa sembrò essere cambiato nella sua espressione nel momento in cui, dopo aver mandato una risposta, i suoi occhi si andarono a posare su quelli assottigliati di Rich, e il suo sorriso svanì con la stessa rapidità con la quale si era andato a fare strada sul suo volto. “Oh,” mormorò, rendendosi conto di quanto appena successo. “Scusami. Scusami davvero tanto.”

“Immagino che tua madre abbia un sacco di cose da dirti alle tre del mattino, specialmente dopo i mesi di silenzio stampa da parte sua di cui mi hai parlato,” Rich ribatté, cercando di soffocare l'amarezza nel proprio tono – e fallendo miseramente. “Insomma,” aggiunse, poi. “Devono essere davvero delle belle notizie per portarti a sorridere in quel modo, no?”

Ciò portò Jake a scivolare nel silenzio per qualche istante, mentre le sue dita bloccavano lentamente il telefono, rimettendolo sul comodino dal quale lo aveva preso, e Rich poté giurare di averlo visto deglutire. Il dubbio che il moro stesse mentendo, a quel punto, non era più un dubbio. Era una consapevolezza. Una certezza. Cosa gli stesse nascondendo, poi, era un mistero. Ma Rich scelse di non pensarci in quel momento, dato che era troppo stremato dal lavoro della propria stessa mente per andare ad innestarvi preoccupazioni ulteriori.

Perciò si limitò a mettere da parte quanto appena successo e riprese il discorso, questa volta con un Jake sinceramente disposto ad ascoltarlo, che tornò a stringersi a lui e, di tanto in tanto, offrì consigli o rassicurazioni sotto forma di parole dolci o carezze fra i capelli. E così le cose sembrarono tornare a posto, almeno ad occhi esterni.

Ché, se anche il telefono continuò a vibrare, messaggio dopo messaggio, entrambi scelsero di ignorarlo, e fingere che il silenzio nella stanza non fosse interrotto dal suono delle menzogne del moro.

 


	19. Chapter 19

_Maggio._

 

* * *

 

 

Non tutte le giornate di primavera, Rich lo sapeva ma gli piaceva andare a delinearlo, erano giornate che presentavano un cielo limpido e di un azzurro tale da far impallidire l'occhio esperto di un fotografo, quando la luce del Sole che baciava il terreno era tanto intensa da far credere che quella stessa stella si fosse avvicinata di un passo alla Terra. Certo, la maggior parte dei pomeriggi di fine primavera, quando il tempo tendeva a farsi migliore e a spingere le persone a mettere il naso fuori di casa per poter apprezzare quel tepore che era loro tanto mancato durante l'inverno, poteva corrispondere a questa descrizione – ma vi erano comunque un sacco di giornate in cui quel bel Sole in precedenza decantato sceglieva di nascondersi dietro ad un sottile strato di nubi grigie, mascherando la propria bellezza per concedere una manciata d'ore di tregua dal suo calore. Ebbene, quella era una di tali giornate.

Il cielo era grigio, ma di quel grigio che era piacevole allo sguardo, e che portava con sé sfumature interessanti al punto da andare ad abbattere lo stereotipo di un cielo nuvoloso come un cielo triste. Al meteo avevano preannunciato una pioggia che ancora non si era fatta vedere, non una goccia, perciò Rich e Jake avevano deciso di passare quel pomeriggio insieme, in modo da poter ripassare per un'interrogazione di letteratura. O meglio, in modo che Rich, che era ben preparato, potesse provare a compiere un miracolo e andare a salvare Jake prima che questi si gettasse a capofitto in direzione dell'ennesima insufficienza.

Ora, non si poteva dire che Jake fosse un ragazzo poco brillante, ma di certo il suo impegno nello studio non era dei più costanti. La mente di Jake era un tripudio di colori e immagini in continuo movimento, un treno di pensieri ed idee dalle tinte vivide, e chiunque lo conoscesse bene sapeva riconoscere ed apprezzare quella sua caratteristica – però, proprio per via di questo, che non poteva affatto essere considerato un difetto, il concentrarsi sullo studio non gli veniva semplice quanto avrebbe potuto essere. Anzi, quasi gli era impossibile prestare attenzione ad una lezione su un autore per più di una manciata di minuti, prima di perdersi fra i caratteri stampati sul libro di testo e sul modo in cui le lettere si arricciavano graziosamente alle estremità, o nell'immaginare scenari ispirati dalle poche righe che era riuscito ad imprimere nella propria memoria prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Il fatto era che, quando si aveva una mente che correva troppo forte, era difficile trovare il tempo di fermarsi per poter accettare i tempi del resto del mondo e rallentare al punto da rendere una lezione od un paragrafo per scuola una manciata di concetti lineari e sensati, e non più un groviglio disordinato di parole. Vi erano troppi pensieri a cui dare ascolto, troppo intensi, dai colori troppo accesi, perciò era impossibile prestare attenzione a tutti. In tutta franchezza, Rich adorava quella parte del moro – però era chiaramente impossibile negare quanto ciò andasse ad interporsi fra Jake e la sua carriera scolastica, motivo per cui solitamente si manteneva sui minimi sindacali e concentrava, anzi, ogni propria capacità sullo sport. E, quando persino una sufficienza tirata sembrava lontana ed irraggiungibile, beh, rimaneva pur sempre l'aiuto di Rich, il quale davvero avrebbe colto ogni occasione per poter passare del tempo in più con l'amico, che già da un po' era diventato anche l'oggetto dei suoi desideri più dolci.

In fondo, qual miglior modo di poter passare un pomeriggio dell'usare il parlar di poeti solamente come scusa per poter guardare un poco più a fondo negli occhi di Jake, perdendosi nel riflesso della luce contro la sua pupilla, chiazza scura in un oceano che non mancava mai di far rabbrividire il biondo, pericolosamente disarmato dinnanzi all'amabilità di quelle iridi amiche? Inoltre, inutile sottolinearlo, ma gli veniva davvero semplice poter spiegare metafore d'affetto e messaggi d'amore racchiusi nei versi che l'altro tanto arduamente riusciva a comprendere a pieno – e che paragone ironico, se posto accanto al nome di un ragazzo sempre così inconsapevole del potere che il suo viso aveva sui cuori altrui – quando i sentimenti che decantava erano gli stessi che sentiva in sé ogni qual volta fosse in sua compagnia.

Era per questo che, alla fine, chiudersi nella biblioteca locale, quella posta giusto dietro casa di Jake, per studiare letteratura non era poi un'idea tanto meschina, malgrado nessuno dei due fosse un appassionato dello studio, anzi. Per lo meno, il fatto che vi fosse un cielo tanto grigio rendeva tutto più semplice, dal momento che, con un tempo simile, la voglia di entrambi di uscire per fare una passeggiata era ben più che semplicemente sottoterra.

L'aria che regnava al di fuori della biblioteca era quell'aria umida e fresca tipica di un rovescio in arrivo, e al profumo della pioggia che riusciva ad oltrepassare le finestre semiaperte della biblioteca si andava anche ad aggiungere quello delicato della carta. Fossero passati appena un anno prima, probabilmente si sarebbe sommato anche quello del legno dei mobili della biblioteca, ma a seguito di un restauro avvenuto all'inizio dell'inverno precedente questi erano stati rimossi per essere sostituiti da delle più moderne mensole e scaffali d'acciaio, che davano all'ambiente un aspetto più nuovo e tirato a lucido. Un cambio drastico, forse, ma non per questo uno in negativo. Certo, con il legno era stato tolto anche quel tocco di romanticismo che aleggiava nella biblioteca, ma i lavori avevano portato quel posto ad un diverso tipo di splendore, quasi ora fosse più un piccolo angolo futuristico che una semplice biblioteca legata alla scuola superiore di Middleborough.

Nel silenzio che regnava attorno a loro, di tanto in tanto interrotto da uno sfogliare di pagine, una mano di Jake si allungò per andare a prendere un evidenziatore dall'astuccio che aveva portato con sé, in modo da poter evidenziare una manciata di parole nei versi su cui si era concentrato. Dopodiché, seguì un sospiro profondo. “Non credo di potercela fare,” Jake ammise, andandosi ad adagiare in modo alquanto drammatico e teatrale sul libro, con la fronte pressata sulle pagine. Nel momento in cui rialzò il capo, il segno giallo dell'evidenziatore ancora fresco si era stampato sulla sua fronte, cosa che strappò una risata lieve a Rich.

“Ti arrendi così?” domandò il biondo, allungando una mano per passare il pollice sulla macchia sulla fronte di Jake, in modo da poter ripulire il giallo. E, beh, avere una scusa per potergli carezzare il viso.

Jake sospirò ancora una volta e annuì piano, alzando le iridi in direzione di Rich e scostando con delicatezza la sua mano, seppur esitando per un istante prima di lasciarlo andare. Un dettaglio che fece mancare un battito al cuore del più basso dei due, sebbene questi sapesse che molto probabilmente quell'esitazione era dovuta solamente alle proprie speranze e ai propri desideri.

“Dico sul serio,” insistette Jake, con un lamento a voce relativamente alta, che portò un paio di altre persone nella biblioteca a girare la testa in loro direzione, le espressioni sui loro volti scocciate. “Prenderò la mia insufficienza e basta. Io e la poesia non riusciamo a stare sulla stessa linea, ormai dovresti averlo capito. Come mai tu non ti decida ad arrenderti, poi, è al di là della mia comprensione. Insomma, le mie insufficienze non sono nemmeno un tuo problema.”

Rich gli fece cenno di abbassare il volume e scosse il capo. “Questo lo dici tu,” fu la sua risposta. “Ma direi che, dal momento in cui sei venuto a chiedermi aiuto, quest'insufficienza è anche un po' un problema mio. Anche perché non ritengo che la situazione sia, poi, tanto grave. Sei soltanto un po' arrugginito, ecco. Ma con un po' di esercizio ce la puoi fare.”

“Esercizio,” Jake gli fece eco, la voce ora ridotta ad un mormorio lieve. “E una buona dose di tempo che non ho.” Poi, più piano, “È inutile, Rich. Mettiti l'anima in pace e lasciamo perdere. Ripasserò un poco stasera, prima di andare a dormire, ma ora proprio non ci riesco.”

“Lo prometti?” domandò il biondo, alzando lo sguardo in sua direzione. Dopodiché, all'annuire che ricevette in risposta da parte di Jake, si abbandonò ad un sospiro che parlava per sé, ma scelse comunque di dar retta all'amico e mettere via i propri libri e quaderni, per poi lasciar scivolare lo zaino su una spalla e mettersi in piedi per aspettare che anche l'altro fosse pronto. “Beh,” disse. “Se non vogliamo più studiare, allora ci conviene toglierci di qui. La gente,” sottinteso, quelli che avevano voglia di lavorare veramente,” ha bisogno di silenzio.

“Vuoi fare un salto da me?” Jake propose mentre riponeva l'evidenziatore nella tasca della propria tracolla. “Insomma, il tempo non è dei migliori, quindi una passeggiata è fuori discussione. Ma non ho voglia di separarmi già da te.”

E, beh, se quello non portò Rich a sentirsi l'anima sciogliersi un poco nel petto, le dita appena formicolanti al solo pensiero che Jake avesse esplicitamente chiesto di poter passare del tempo in più con lui. Il che, alla fine dei conti, non era nulla di eccezionale. Nulla di straordinario. Ma la verità era che, ogni volta che Jake esprimesse il benché minimo apprezzamento nei confronti della compagnia di Rich, le speranze di questi si facessero un poco più intense. Era a quel punto in cui davvero qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata in grado di fomentare la sua attrazione nei confronti a lui, perciò a qualsiasi cosa lui si aggrappava. E momenti simili, inutile dirlo, avevano sul suo cuore l'effetto di una tanica di benzina gettata su un focolare.

Perciò annuì, ché altro non gli restava da fare, e cercò di limitare il più possibile il sorriso che stava cercando di raggiungere le estremità dei suoi occhi, per poi rispondere, “Certo. Non ho comunque nulla di meglio da fare.”

Al che, il moro gli rivolse uno sguardo dolce, colmo di quell'affetto che soltanto nei suoi occhi era possibile ritrovare, e dunque si diresse verso l'uscita della biblioteca, seguito a ruota da un Rich il cui passo era ora casualmente più allegro, e le gote più rosate.

Non appena furono fuori dalla porta, che si chiuse alle loro spalle con un _'click'_ sordo, fu immediatamente chiaro come l'atmosfera all'esterno era cambiata nel tempo che avevano passato a studiare. L'aria era più umida, densa, il profumo di pioggia più intenso. Persino loro che di meteo ne sapevano ben poco riuscirono a capire all'istante che era soltanto questione di istanti prima che iniziasse a diluviare.

“Ci conviene muoverci,” mormorò Rich, prima di cacciare le mani in tasca ed incamminarsi in direzione di casa Dillinger a passo svelto, nella speranza di poter giungere al riparo prima che iniziasse a piovere. Poche cose lo infastidivano, infatti, come il ritrovarsi con i capelli zuppi per via di un acquazzone.

Ma nemmeno ebbe il tempo di poter terminare la frase che una goccia cadde dal cielo, andandolo a colpire proprio sulla punta del naso e portandolo a chiudere di scatto gli occhi. Jake accennò una risata a quella vista, ma anche quella andò a smorzarsi rapidamente nel momento in cui vi seguì una seconda goccia che cadde sul ciuffo di Jake, poi una terza sulle sue spalle, e una quarta. E, in un battito di ciglia, il temuto diluvio iniziò ad abbattersi sulla strada, portando i due ragazzi ad accelerare il passo. Questo finché Jake non si abbandonò ad una colorita espressione di disappunto ed iniziò a correre, non lasciando a Rich nessuna scelta se non quella di correre a propria volta e gettarsi all'inseguimento dell'amico. Un'impresa difficile, data la differenza delle loro falcate, ma non impossibile, specialmente quando vi era la pioggia ad incalzare in quel modo.

Che fossero riusciti a raggiungere casa Dillinger in tempi record, era vero. Ma ciò non significava necessariamente che fossero riusciti ad infilarsi al chiuso velocemente abbastanza da risparmiarsi il ritrovarsi con gli abiti e i capelli fradici, bagnati da cima a fondo come pulcini.

“Odio la mia vita,” Rich si lamentò, con un sospiro, mentre cercava di scollarsi gli abiti zuppi dal corpo, sotto lo sguardo di un Jake che, più che infastidito dallo stato in cui lui stesso si ritrovava, quasi sembrava divertito da quell'intera situazione.

Il moro si avvicinò a lui, pettinandogli i capelli all'indietro in modo che le gocce d'acqua non gli ricadessero sul viso, dopodiché mormorò, “Come sei melodrammatico. Almeno adesso sei al chiuso, no? Taci e apprezza.”

E forse Rich avrebbe anche trovato il modo di rispondere a tono, se solo la sua mente non fosse rimasta intricata alla sensazione delle dita di Jake che sfioravano i suoi capelli, poi gli zigomi e le guance, soffermandosi lì per un istante. Un contatto dolce, più intimo di qualsiasi altra carezza che Jake avesse mai concesso all'amico, che non mancò di portare il viso di quest'ultimo ad accendersi di un rosa tenue.

“Ad ogni modo,” Jake proseguì, dunque. “Grazie per l'aiuto, oggi. Non so quanto mi sia rimasto in questa testa bacata di quello che mi hai spiegato, ma ho comunque apprezzato un sacco. Insomma, è stato carino da parte tua provare. Credo che chiunque altro avrebbe perso le speranze dopo soltanto pochi minuti, me compreso.”

Al che, una risata lieve andò a colorare le labbra di Rich, che si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo per un istante, seppur uno soltanto. “Ma figurati,” rispose. “Non mi ringraziare nemmeno. Non è necessario. Per te, questo e altro.” Sottinteso, _per te farei più o meno qualsiasi cosa_.

E, malgrado Rich stesse aspettando un qualche tipo di risposta da parte di Jake, un commento di qualsiasi genere, a quello seguì solamente un lungo silenzio che lo portò a rialzare gli occhi in direzione di Jake, soltanto per ritrovarsi a dover fronteggiare un nuovo tipo di emozione in quelle iridi, ora più vicine di quanto Rich non le avesse mai viste. Durò solo un secondo, ma per poco a Rich parve di cogliere in quegli occhi un tipo di emozione nuova che non vi aveva mai visto prima, che lo lasciò senza parole e disarmato, completamente in balia dello sguardo altrui.

Per un momento, il biondo si concesse di domandarsi come sarebbe stato posare le proprie labbra su quelle di Jake. Una domanda che non osò trasformare in un atto, per timore d'essere respinto. Per timore d'essere giudicato.

L'attimo seguente, furono le labbra di Jake a trovare quelle di Rich.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo perdono per il ritardo! La scuola mi sta trattenendo, quindi probabilmente i prossimi capitoli verranno pubblicati più lentamente dei precedenti!

_Febbraio._

 

* * *

 

 

Era un martedì mattina, il momento in cui, per la prima volta, i destini di Rich e Jake finirono per incontrarsi in quei corridoi scolastici che in futuro li videro protagonisti, assieme, di numerose vicende. Un blando martedì mattina caratterizzato soltanto da una verifica di matematica, che sarebbe anche riuscita a rendersi il fulcro di quell'anonima giornata, se soltanto Rich avesse scelto di proseguire con le proprie abitudini e non variare il proprio percorso in direzione dell'uscita.

Un semplicissimo martedì mattina. Ecco come dare inizio a quella che poi sarebbe stata una delle vicende più importanti nella storia di un individuo. Non un pomeriggio, una sera, il cuore della notte o un momento in qualsiasi modo reso speciale da un'anticipazione fremente. No. Un banalissimo martedì su cui nessuno avrebbe scommesso un centesimo. Lo straordinario racchiuso nell'ordinario. D'altra parte, non era forse vero che la vita giocava sempre su dinamiche simili, prendendo di sorpresa?

“Credo che dovresti alzare il colletto.”

Una voce femminile raggiunse Rich dalle sue spalle, portandolo ad inclinare appena il capo per poter incontrare un paio di occhi chiari più che familiari nel piccolo specchio che proprio la proprietaria di quelle gemme color carta da zucchero aveva deciso di appendere all'interno del suo armadietto scolastico. Attenzione, del _suo_ armadietto. Quello di Rich. Come se fosse, in qualche modo, una sua proprietà. E Rich, immancabilmente, l'aveva lasciata fare, perché non vi era occasione in cui non lasciasse a Brooke la possibilità di comportarsi come diavolo voleva, fidandosi ciecamente di lei e di tutte le motivazioni, persino le più assurde, con cui sceglieva di spiegare le proprie scelte.

“Quello della giacca, dico,” proseguì lei, avvicinandosi all'amico dalle spalle. Tramite lo specchio, Rich riuscì ad intravedere una chioma di capelli biondi fare capolino da dietro la sua testa, e delle dita femminili dalle unghie curate, dipinte di un delizioso color rosa cipria, farsi strada sulla sua giacca, andando a sistemare il colletto prima ancora che lui potesse fare un tentativo. Una cosa di cui fu grato a Brooke, dal momento che lei gli aveva risparmiato l'imbarazzo di perdere una decina buona di minuti a cercare la piega perfetta per non sembrare un completo idiota. E, allo stesso tempo, una cosa che portò le sue gote a tingersi di una sfumatura lieve di rosso, poiché ancora non poteva dirsi abituato ai modi dell'amica, che ultimamente aveva preso un atteggiamento quasi materno nei suoi confronti. Un atteggiamento che lui trovava assolutamente adorabile la stragrande maggioranza delle volte, ma che non mancava mai di imbarazzarlo di tanto in tanto, specie in momenti simili. Un po' come sarebbe avvenuto con una vera mamma, insomma.

Gli occhi di Rich andarono a socchiudersi per un istante, per poi riaprirsi piano, accompagnati da un sospiro lieve. Fu allora che inclinò il capo, andando a cercare un contatto visivo diretto con l'amica, trovando il sorriso radioso e soddisfatto di Brooke prima ancora di incrociare il suo sguardo. “Era così fondamentale?” le domandò, il tono reso stanco da quella mattinata, che fino a quel momento si era dimostrata già abbastanza impegnativa. Come se la verifica di matematica, andata in modo relativamente tragico (e _'tragico'_ era un eufemismo), non fosse abbastanza, il peggio per il povero Goranski doveva ancora venire. Dopo l'intervallo di metà mattina, infatti, lo aspettava un proseguimento di mattinata decisamente pesante, e un pomeriggio ancora più massacrante. Erano passate soltanto un paio d'ore dal suo ingresso a scuola, e già il desiderio di poter tornare a casa e cacciarsi sotto le coperte del proprio letto era ardente al punto da portarlo a controllare l'orologio sulla parete della classe in modo quasi ossessivo, con un sospiro ad ogni minuto che la lancetta si lasciava alle spalle.

Fortuna che aveva Brooke con sé, a rendere quell'attesa un poco meno agonizzante. Brooke, che si stava ora aggirando attorno a lui quasi a voler controllare che il suo aspetto fosse effettivamente impeccabile, prima di poter annuire. “Ovvio che era fondamentale,” lei ribatté, arricciando il naso. “Ma che vuoi saperne, tu,” proseguì, dunque. “Senza offesa, Rich. Il tuo senso dello stile non è propriamente un modello per tutti noi.”

Il ragazzo scelse di non rispondere a quella provocazione a cuor leggero, e si limitò soltanto ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, per poi scegliere di cambiare argomento. “La verifica è stata un disastro anche per te, vero?” le domandò. “Non voglio sentirmi l'unico idiota che aggiungerà l'ennesima insufficienza alla mia collezione già di per sé abbastanza ricca, cerca di capirmi.”

“No,” lei rispose, riponendo i libri nel proprio armadietto per poi richiuderlo a chiave e potersi, finalmente, permettere di iniziare l'intervallo. “Non ti preoccupare, credo di averne lasciata in bianco almeno metà, e il resto della classe non è andata molto meglio. Heere, il ragazzo che sta in prima fila accanto al tipo con le cuffie, ha consegnato senza nemmeno mettere la data, e mi sembra di aver visto che il suo amico si sia fermato al primo esercizio. Ad essere sincera, sono abbastanza sicura che l'unica a cui sia andata bene sia Jenna, ma sai com'è. Jenna e la matematica sono sempre andate d'accordo.” Poi, dopo un breve momento di silenzio, “E non so se invidiarla oppure compatirla.”

Rich si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso a quell'affermazione, sistemando le maniche della giacca, per poi iniziare a camminare nel corridoio affollato della scuola, in direzione dell'uscita. Una delle poche cose che davvero apprezzava dell'intervallo, contrapposta al suo odio per la confusione che si andava a creare ogni volta, era che si trattasse dell'unico momento della giornata in cui veniva concesso agli studenti di poter mettere il naso fuori dalla scuola. Una possibilità che il ragazzo, ormai da anni, sfruttava per concedersi una sigaretta, in modo da digerire lo stress accumulato fino a quel momento. In modo abbastanza ironico, era proprio in quel modo che aveva conosciuto alcune delle sue amicizie più strette, ad esempio chiedendo accendini in prestito, o offrendo Camels a quelle povere anime tormentate che in modo tanto sbadato avevano dimenticato a casa la loro dose quotidiana di nicotina.

Ma in quel frangente, anziché dirigersi direttamente verso l'esterno per prendere quella tanto attesa boccata d'aria fresca e rigenerante, il duo scelse di virare in direzione del bagno delle ragazze, affinché Brooke potesse sistemare il proprio aspetto in uno specchio più grande di quello dell'armadietto.

“Rimani qui,” Brooke gli disse. E, non potendo chiaramente entrare, Rich fu costretto ad attendere fuori dalla porta del bagno, la schiena poggiata contro il muro. Fu allora che una scena andò a catturare il suo sguardo e la sua attenzione, distogliendolo dal filtro con cui aveva iniziato a giocare, passandoselo fra le dita distrattamente mentre aspettava.

Dustin Kropp, lo stesso Dustin con cui era rimasto ingarbugliato in una relazione di baci nascosti e morsi sul collo per qualche settimana, lo stesso Dustin che gli era diventato tanto amico in quel periodo, stava parlando con un ragazzo che Rich credeva di non aver mai visto prima di quel momento. O meglio, ne era sicuro, poiché non era possibile che un tipo del genere sarebbe passato inosservato alle sue iridi color nocciola.

Per un attimo, un lunghissimo, fatidico attimo denso di pensieri cliché che gli diedero quasi la nausea, Rich credette di trovarsi dinnanzi alla perfezione incarnata. Un individuo che, con i suoi occhi azzurri, capelli castani curati fino al minimo dettaglio, fisico ben tenuto e gambe lunghe, sembrava perfetto persino al punto da risultare quasi fastidioso. Se non avesse avuto un sorriso tanto bello e radioso, probabilmente Rich lo avrebbe odiato così, su due piedi. Ma non era quello il caso, perciò il biondo non poté che rimanere da una parte a guardare in silenzio mentre il ragazzo in questione scambiava battute con Dustin, come se si conoscessero da tanto tempo. Quanto questa prima impressione si avvicinasse alla realtà, poi, era difficile da stabilire, dal momento che Dustin era in grado di legare con le persone alla velocità della luce. Dio, Rich stesso era stato una vittima, se così si poteva dire, privando il termine d'ogni accezione negativa, del suo carisma e i suoi modi amichevoli e rilassati. Eppure, ancora una volta, persino dopo un'occhiata più approfondita, Rich si convinse di non aver mai visto quel paio di iridi chiare da nessuna parte prima di quel momento. Non a scuola, non a delle feste, non da Dustin.

Ma la sua attenzione e il suo interesse nei confronti dello sconosciuto si fermò lì, poiché dopo solamente qualche istante, gli occhi di Rich erano tornati a posarsi sul filtro, che ormai era stato smembrato al punto da risultare inutilizzabile. Fu con un sospiro scocciato che Rich lo buttò via e ne estrasse un altro dal pacchetto che teneva nella tasca della giacca. Stanco di aspettare con le mani in mano, tirò fuori anche il tabacco e le cartine ed iniziò a girarsi una sigaretta mentre aspettava che Brooke riemergesse dal bagno, e fu nel momento in cui lui stava passando la lingua sulla cartina per fermarla che l'amica fece finalmente capolino dal suo nascondiglio.

“Scusa se ci ho messo tanto,” si giustificò, incamminandosi verso l'uscita e proseguendo con il proprio discorso solamente nel momento in cui entrambi furono nel cortile della scuola, in un angolo vicino alla porta dov'era possibile soffermarsi a fumare e parlare senza essere soffocati dalla folla di ragazzini del primo anno. “Ho incontrato Chloe, che ha deciso di venirsi a lamentare con me del tipo con cui sta uscendo. A quanto pare non le sta concedendo le attenzioni che desidera, o qualcosa del genere. Sai com'è fatta Chloe. Ha le sue difficoltà nell'accettare di non essere la priorità numero uno di chiunque le stia intorno.”

Rich alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse, “So _perfettamente_ com'è fatta Chloe. C'è un motivo per cui io e lei non andiamo per niente d'accordo.” Poi, portando la sigaretta alle labbra per accenderla e prendere un primo tiro, aggiunse, “Non sapevo che stesse uscendo con qualcuno, però.”

Sul viso di lei si fece strada un sorriso amaro. “Credevo che lo avessi capito, dato che ultimamente io e lei non ci stiamo praticamente più vedendo.”

E, per un istante, Rich non disse nulla, limitandosi a guardare l'amica in silenzio. Vi erano tanti motivi per cui la sua opinione riguardo Chloe non fosse troppo positiva, e uno di questi era il modo in cui la mora non mancava mai di trattare Brooke, quasi fosse uno zerbino al suo servizio. In più occasioni Rich aveva provato a convincere Brooke ad allontanarsi da un soggetto simile, ma lei continuava a sostenere che gli alti nel loro rapporto superassero di gran lunga i bassi – e, beh, non vi era modo di controbattere dinnanzi a qualcosa del genere, specialmente dal momento che, alla fine, Rich non era nella posizione di poter giudicare qualcosa in cui non era nemmeno coinvolto direttamente.

Dunque soffiò fuori una nuvola di fumo, che Brooke scacciò dal proprio volto con un gesto della mano, e chiese, “Da quanto tempo si stanno sentendo?”

Brooke si soffermò a pensarci per un istante. “Da un mese o poco più,” rispose, quindi. “Credo si siano messi insieme dopo la festa di capodanno. Lui mi sembra un bravo ragazzo. Dolce, anche. Voglio dire, non è il mio tipo dal punto di vista estetico, ma credo che possa effettivamente essere quello di Chloe. Anche se ho paura che uno come lui possa finir male fra le grinfie di una tigre come Chloe. Le voglio bene, ma, di nuovo, sai com'è fatta.”

“Lo so,” lui le confermò, ancora una volta. Ma le sue parole finirono per perdersi nell'aria, dato che la voce di Dustin lo portò ad alzare lo sguardo in direzione della porta, da cui vide l'amico uscire insieme al ragazzo di poco prima. Questa volta, tuttavia, Rich non fu l'unico ad aver rivolto la propria attenzione nei suoi confronti. Anche Brooke, infatti, si era voltata verso l'uscita di scuola, l'espressione sul suo volto intraducibile.

“Parli del diavolo,” fu ciò che lasciò le labbra di lei, arricciate in una lieve smorfia. “E vedi che spuntano le corna.”

E ciò fu abbastanza per portare Rich a dare un colpo di tosse, la cui colpa ricacciò sul fumo in modo quasi immediato. “ _Quello_ è il ragazzo di Chloe?” domandò, sbalordito. Un'espressione di stupore che andò soltanto ad esagerarsi nel momento in cui Brooke annuì appena con il capo, andando a confermare i suoi sospetti. Che poi, nemmeno sapeva cosa vi fosse di tanto sorprendente in quella scoperta. Che Chloe fosse in grado di ammaliare ragazzi dalla bellezza straordinaria non era nulla di nuovo – però, ecco, forse quello in particolare andava ad alzare la media dei trascorsi di Miss Valentine. Inoltre, gli sembrava strano che qualcuno definito dall'opinione solitamente oggettiva di Brooke come _'un bravo ragazzo'_ o _'dolce'_ potesse risultare di gradimento a Chloe, che aveva la fama di essere stata con i peggiori bastardi della città. Ma vi era una prima volta per tutto, Rich suppose.

Però, ecco, questo, in qualche modo, andò a riaccendere il suo interesse nei confronti del ragazzo.

“Molto bello esteticamente, come ti ho detto,” Brooke proseguì. “Mi domando quanto dureranno.”

“Forse più del solito, se è davvero buono come lo hai definito tu,” Rich rispose. “Chissà che non sia la volta in cui qualcuno riesce a mettersi con Chloe e a rimanerci per più di qualche mese. Chissà, magari potrebbe anche essere una _relazione seria._ ”

Brooke ridacchiò all'evidente sarcasmo racchiuso nelle parole dell'amico, e andò a colpire la sua spalla con un pugnetto delicato. “Sei terribile,” mormorò.

“Ma mi vuoi bene per questo,” Rich ribatté, con un sorriso che parlava per sé. Diede un colpo di dita alla sigaretta, in modo da far cadere a terra le ceneri, e fu allora che il suo sguardo, inevitabilmente, finì per posarsi ancora sul ragazzo, che ora sapeva essere la nuova vittima del fascino fatale di Chloe. Un gesto istintivo, quasi, su cui il biondo non rifletté. “Come si chiama?” domandò, dunque.

Brooke schioccò la lingua. “Jake Dillinger.”

Un momento di silenzio andò a seguire quella manciata di lettere, che per un attimo riecheggiarono nell'aria fra di loro, mescolandosi al fumo che ancora fuoriusciva da quel poco che restava della sigaretta di Rich, ancora accesa fra le sue dita.

“Jake Dillinger,” Rich le fece eco, con una scrollata sbarazzina delle spalle. Un sospiro lieve abbandonò le sue labbra, prima che queste potessero tornare ad avvolgersi attorno alla sigaretta. “Probabilmente domani me lo sarò già dimenticato.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

_Aprile._

 

* * *

 

 

Rich si fece strada attraverso il salotto in direzione dell'esterno della casa, cercando di non inciampare o versare il proprio drink su qualcuno dei presenti. Era un venerdì sera come tanti altri, e in quell'occasione il biondo si trovava ad una festa di un amico di suo fratello, a cui aveva deciso di andare solo e soltanto perché suo fratello glielo aveva chiesto. D'altra parte, il tempo che si era preso a casa dal college per stare con lui era poco, perciò Rich non poteva permettersi di sprecare nemmeno un istante – motivo per cui si era ritrovato in quella situazione.

Ora, non si poteva dire che fosse una brutta festa. Ad essere sinceri fino in fondo, era una gran bella festa, una delle migliori a cui Rich fosse stato in tempi recenti. C'erano un sacco di persone, la musica era buona (sorprendente, davvero) e la casa era grande. Persino i drink serviti non erano male. Chiunque fosse il padrone di casa, si era permesso di chiamare un barista per la serata, qualcuno che sapesse cosa stava facendo, il che non poteva che essere un punto a suo favore. Il problema era che, essendo organizzata da un amico del college del Goranski più grande, si trattava di una festa popolata solo ed esclusivamente da ragazzi e ragazze in età da college, che non prestavano attenzione a Rich, uno studente di scuola superiore, nemmeno per errore.

Ed ecco il motivo per cui il ragazzo si era ritrovato a sedere sui gradini all'esterno, un _Sex on the Beach_ in una mano e il cellulare nell'altra, a scorrere la propria rubrica alla ricerca di qualcuno a cui scrivere per cercare di colmare, in qualche modo, la sensazione di solitudine che aveva preso il possesso del suo corpo da qualche minuto a quella parte. Certo, l'aver buttato giù dell'alcool aveva già fatto la sua parte, aiutandolo un poco a distrarsi, ma non si era rivelato abbastanza. Se non altro, Rich pensò, il fatto che stessero passando i _Missio_ allo stereo rendeva tutto più semplice.

Aperta la rubrica, il suo pollice sfiorò lo schermo del telefono ripetutamente, fino a portarlo al fondo della lista di contatti, poi di nuovo verso la cima, e così via per un paio di volte. In tutta franchezza, nemmeno si stava prendendo la briga di leggere effettivamente tutti i nomi salvati sul suo telefono, che erano decisamente molti più di quanti erano probabilmente necessari – in fondo, sapeva già chi chiamare dall'inizio. Ciò che stava facendo era soltanto prendere tempo per potersi convincere che, forse, chiamare Jake a quell'ora della notte non era poi una pessima idea. Che forse non solo non era impegnato, ma addirittura ancora in piedi, pronto ad ascoltarlo. Certo, era tardi, ma Jake non aveva forse detto che sarebbe stato disponibile per Rich in qualsiasi momento? Era un bel modo di rigirare quella frase per porgerla a proprio favore, ma alla fine il biondo scelse di premere il tasto verde sullo schermo del proprio cellulare prima di poterci pensare troppo.

Portò il telefono all'orecchio mentre masticava la cannuccia del proprio drink distrattamente, canticchiando sottovoce le parole di _'Rad Drugz'_ nel momento in cui questa si avvicinava alla fine e tenendo il tempo con un piede. Questo nell'attesa che i suoni provenienti dall'altoparlante del cellulare si trasformassero nella voce di Jake o in quella registrata della segreteria telefonica, cosa che avvenne non troppo tempo dopo.

Una voce calda si andò ad aggiungere alla miriade di suoni che si diffondevano nell'aria, la maggior parte ovattati poiché provenienti dall'interno della casa. “Rich?”

Il sorriso del biondo si ampliò fino a raggiungere le estremità dei suoi occhi color nocciola quando questi riconobbe in quella voce il timbro inconfondibile e rassicurante del suo migliore amico. “Hey,” rispose, ridacchiando fra sé e sé. Il motivo? Nessuno in particolare, se non la sola presenza della vodka nel suo sangue. “Heyheyhey.”

“Cosa– Che ore sono?” Jake domandò, apparendo appena assonnato alle orecchie di Rich – eppure sorprendentemente rapido nel rispondere. Se l'intuito del più basso dei due si poteva ancora definire funzionante, allora era probabile che il moro fosse ancora (o già) sveglio nel momento in cui aveva ricevuto la chiamata. “È successo qualcosa?” proseguì, dunque, ora palesemente più agitato, come se l'aver lanciato un'occhiata all'orologio e aver fatto un paio di calcoli mentali lo avesse portato alle più orribili conclusioni possibili. Qualcosa che, per qualche motivo, non stupì Rich e, anzi, infuse un sentimento di tenerezza nel suo corpo. “Stai bene?”

Rich si sorprese ad annuire fra sé e sé prima di rendersi conto di non trovarsi in una conversazione verbale, e che quindi Jake non aveva modo di vederlo. “Sto _benissimo_ ,” giunse, dunque, la sua risposta. Calcò ogni lettera, ogni sillaba, il ragazzo, quasi a voler trasmettere all'altro la veridicità delle sue parole. “Non sono mai stato meglio!” aggiunse, poi.

Dall'altro capo vi fu un istante di silenzio, interrotto poi da uno schioccar di lingua da parte di Jake. “Hai bevuto?” chiese. Una domanda retorica, lo si percepiva già dal suo tono. Eppure, non mancò di portare Rich a ridere, alzando gli occhi al cielo in quel tipo di euforia che poteva essere solo e soltanto causata dai fumi dell'alcool.

“No,” Rich ribatté, quasi d'istinto, prima di rendersi conto dell'assurdità della propria menzogna. Una seconda risata abbandonò le sue labbra. “Forse. Un pochino. Ma non sono ubriaco, te lo giuro!”

“Ti stai mangiando le parole,” Jake gli fece notare.

Il biondo sorrise. “Non mi sto mangiando le parole, Jake. Sto _parlando in corsivo_.”

E, se anche erano rimasti dei dubbi nella mente del moro (non ve n'erano), dopo una simile dichiarazione non poterono che svanire del tutto, come dissolti nell'aria al pari della neve in una giornata di sole. Un sospiro giunse dall'altro capo del telefono, mentre Jake cercava di raccogliere le proprie parole per formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Poi, “Dove sei?”

La risposta giunse dopo una breve pausa. “Proprio per questo ti ho chiamato!” Rich esclamò, il tono ora improvvisamente più entusiasta. “Sono a questa festa, sai, di un amico di mio fratello. Non mi ricordo il nome. Comunque non è male, come festa. C'è un sacco di roba buona e tante persone. Perché non vieni?”

“Sei sicuro che io possa venire?” Jake chiese. “Non so nemmeno dove sia il posto, e non conosco il padrone di casa.”

“Tranquillo, non c'è problema!” Rich ribatté, portando il suo drink alle labbra e prendendone un sorso, lasciando che l'alcool gli bruciasse la gola e che lo zucchero andasse a lenire i dolori del suo spirito. Una sensazione di tepore sulle gote e sul naso lo portò a realizzare che, forse, bere così tanto si sarebbe rivelata una pessima, pessima scelta il mattino seguente – ma, almeno in quel momento, Rich scelse di non preoccuparsi delle conseguenze e scegliere di limitarsi a godere quella serata più che poteva, specialmente ora che Jake lo avrebbe raggiunto per tenergli compagnia. E, sì, era vero che non era ancora giunta nessuna conferma dall'amico, ma una gran parte di Rich era convinta che avrebbe accettato. D'altro canto, era raro che Jake gli dicesse di no, così come avveniva anche al contrario. Era uno dei motivi per cui erano diventati tanto legati. “È la casa gialla in fondo alla strada, vicino alla scuola. So che sai di quale casa sto parlando,” Rich proseguì, facendo dondolare i rimasugli del suo drink all'interno del bicchiere, facendo attenzione a non versarselo addosso.

Ancora una volta, un silenziò seguì a quelle parole. Poi un secondo sospiro. Infine, “Va bene,” disse Jake. “Va bene, so dov'è il posto. Sarò da te fra dieci minuti massimo.”

E quello fu abbastanza per portare il viso di Rich ad illuminarsi, e la sua improvvisa agitazione fu abbastanza da portare un paio delle altre persone che stavano fuori casa, la maggior parte per fumare, a girare il capo in sua direzione. Succedeva spesso, che quando Rich beveva finisse per attirare l'attenzione della gente che gli stava attorno. Le sue emozioni diventavano più intense e più rapide nei loro cambi, perciò ogni gesto ed ogni movimento era quasi portato agli estremi. La gioia, in questo caso, non era gioia, ma vera e propria euforia. “Davvero?” esclamò. “Sei fantastico, Jake! Sapevo di poter contare su di te!”

Una risata delicata, decisamente più quieta e contenuta di quella del biondo raggiunse le sue orecchie dall'altro capo del telefono. “Certo, certo. Come sempre,” Jake rispose. “A fra poco, Rich.”

“Ti voglio un fottio di bene, Jake. Sei veramente grandioso. A fra poco!”

Dopodiché, dopo aver chiuso la chiamata e poggiato il cellulare sulle proprie gambe, il biondo proseguì con lo svuotare il suo bicchiere con un'ultima golata, per poi abbandonarlo, vuoto, sul gradino su cui stava sedendo. Si appoggiò alla porta, e soltanto allora parve rendersi conto della vampata di calore che aveva aggredito il suo corpo, per la quale finì per togliersi la felpa, rimanendo in maniche corte in una giornata forse troppo fredda per quel tipo di abbigliamento. Non che gli importasse, comunque. In quel momento, Rich poteva giurare di non essere mai stato meglio in vita propria.

Socchiuse appena gli occhi, nella speranza di poter fermare almeno un poco il giramento di testa che lo stava comunque colpendo, e si rilassò al suono della nuova canzone che stavano passando all'interno, una melodia sconosciuta, eppure molto orecchiabile.

Dieci minuti esatti dopo, una voce andò a raggiungerlo da un fianco, portandolo ad alzare lo sguardo alla ricerca della fonte. “Goranski!”

Un sorriso amplio tornò a fare capolino fra le gote appena arrossate dall'alcool di Rich, illuminandogli lo sguardo ed incitandolo a raddrizzare appena la postura, scivolando da un lato per fare spazio all'amico in modo che potesse sedersi. “Sei venuto davvero,” Rich mormorò, mentre Jake prendeva posto accanto a lui.

Il moro parve storcere appena il naso nel sentire l'odore pungente degli alcolici ingurgitati da Rich durante la serata, ma questo non gli impedì di reagire alla presenza del suo migliore amico con la stessa sincera gioia presente nell'espressione dell'altro ragazzo. “Ovvio,” ribatté, allungando una mano per passarla fra i capelli di Rich in un gesto affettuoso, quasi materno, che portò il più basso dei due a ridacchiare un poco. “Che c'è? Hai cambiato idea nel frattempo?” lo stuzzicò, dunque. “Dovrei tornare a casa?”

“Assolutamente no,” Rich fu veloce nel rispondere. “Sono felice che tu sia qui,” aggiunse, l'espressione ora più morbida che in precedenza.

Jake abbassò gli occhi per un istante, mentre il suo sorriso raggiungeva le estremità dei suoi occhi. In tutta sincerità, se non vi fossero state le orecchie a fermarlo, probabilmente avrebbe fatto il giro intero del suo volto. Quando concentrò la propria attenzione nuovamente sul biondo, fu per indicare il bicchiere vuoto al suo fianco e chiedere, “Quanti ne hai già presi?”

Rich scrollò le spalle. “Tre,” disse. “Forse quattro. O sei. Non ricordo.”

E tale risposta fu abbastanza da strappare un sospiro all'altro ragazzo, le cui iridi cerulee non parevano voler nemmeno accennare a distogliersi da quelle nocciola del più basso. Era come se, in quel modo, volesse tenerlo sott'occhio, quasi nel timore che potesse improvvisamente alzarsi e fare qualcosa di stupido. In tutta sincerità, vi era una parte di Jake che forse era un poco intimorita dallo stato di ebbrezza dell'amico – più che altro per timore che qualcosa potesse andare a minare la sua incolumità. Un sentimento che Dillinger non aveva mai espresso ad alta voce, ma che era palese in ogni suo gesto e ogni sua parola.

A quel punto, il moro dischiuse appena le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma Rich lo interruppe, andandosi ad appoggiare alla sua spalla con entrambi i palmi. “Però non ti devi preoccupare!” esclamò. “Sto bene, J. Sto bene davvero!”

“Non lo metto in dubbio,” Jake rispose, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla vita dell'amico per poterlo sostenere, in modo che la sua assenza quasi totale di equilibrio non lo portasse a cadere di faccia in mezzo al marciapiede fuori dalla casa. Una fine decisamente ingloriosa per una festa, pensò. Passò una mano fra i capelli di Rich e arricciò la ciocca rossa attorno alle dita, con delicatezza e in un gesto colmo d'affetto, per poi aggiungere, “Credo che comunque dovresti fermarti qui. Non voglio che tu ti senta male.”

“Non mi sentirò male,” Rich protestò, ma Jake scosse ancora la testa.

“È meglio non rischiare,” disse il moro. “Non trovi?”

Dinnanzi ad un'affermazione simile, era anche difficile rispondere, perciò Rich si limitò a mantenere lo sguardo sull'amico per un istante, per poi andarsi ad accoccolare a lui un pochino e cercare di soffocare in qualche modo il mal di testa che stava iniziando a farsi strada nel suo capo, pizzicandolo e dandogli una sensazione di vertigine. Ché, dopotutto, era impossibile sostenere che Jake non avesse ragione. La aveva e basta. Rich ne era consapevole. Tale consapevolezza, tuttavia, non gli avrebbe di certo reso più semplice l'ammetterlo ad alta voce, comunque. No, l'orgoglio rimaneva padrone.

Rimasero così per una manciata di minuti, che allo stesso tempo parvero mezzore e semplici secondi, dopodiché fu Jake ad interrompere il silenzio che si era creato, tirandosi indietro quanto bastava per poter parlare senza che le sue parole andassero a dissolversi direttamente contro la pelle dell'amico.

“Vuoi andare a casa?” chiese, il tono tanto morbido da sembrare più un sussurro che altro, e lo sguardo dolce. “Non ti preoccupare, puoi stare da me,” aggiunse, poi, nel riconoscere l'espressione dell'altro e decidendo di sciogliere i suoi dubbi prima ancora che questi potesse esprimerli ad alta voce. “Ti presterò un pigiama o qualcosa di comodo in cui dormire, tipo la maglia che ti ho dato l'altra volta. Non è un problema.”

E, a quel punto, Rich, non trovandosi nella posizione di contestare ulteriormente, scelse di annuire. Appoggiandosi all'altro e cercando aiuto in lui, si alzò in piedi con qualche esitazione, pur riuscendo a non perdere l'equilibrio e cadere, e mandò un messaggio rapido al fratello per spiegargli i suoi piani. Poi, assieme all'amico, si allontanò dal luogo della festa, in direzione della casa di Jake.

Per qualche motivo, vi era qualcosa nella presenza e nelle attenzioni tanto spassionate dell'amico, nel modo in questi lo sosteneva e gli dava sicurezza, aiutandolo a camminare persino in quello stato quasi patetico, che andò a scaldare il cuore del biondo. Si sentiva sicuro. Per una volta, sentiva che qualcuno si stesse prendendo cura di lui.

Nell'andarsene, il viso poggiato contro una spalla di Jake e una canzone di Tove Lo che lo raggiungeva dalla casa in lento allontanamento, Rich si sorprese a sorridere.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Aprile._

 

* * *

 

Fu il rumore di una goccia d'acqua a destare Rich dallo stato temporaneo di annebbiamento nel quale si era ritrovato, troppo sopraffatto dai propri pensieri per potersi anche solo permettere di battere ciglio. Fu un suono improvviso che, seppur lieve, nel silenzio più totale che regnava nella sua camera andò a rimbombare come se amplificato da una cassa armonica. Pochi istanti dopo, seguì un secondo rumore, identico al primo. Poi un terzo. Un quarto. Rimasugli dell'acquazzone che aveva colpito la città nel primo pomeriggio, e che era terminato da così poco tempo che ancora i primi raggi di sole stentavano a raggiungere la finestra della camera del ragazzo.

Soltanto un singolo raggio era riuscito a farsi strada oltre la coltre spessa di nuvole che ricopriva il cielo andando ad illuminare un angolo del foglio che il biondo stava torturando da una manciata di minuti a quella parte. Una vecchia abitudine delle sue. Ogni qual volta i pensieri che colpivano la sua testa si facessero troppo insistenti, martellanti al punto da risultare insostenibili, Rich andava a sfogare tali frustrazioni nel disegno, che spesso nemmeno assumeva forme concrete e si limitava ad un disordine di ghirigori fatti con una biro blu su fogli scartati dai suoi appunti scolastici. E in quel tardo pomeriggio rich ne aveva, di cose a cui pensare.

La prima di tutte era un ricordo, una memoria che risaliva a nemmeno troppo tempo prima, riguardo un pomeriggio passato in compagnia di Brooke. Una giornata intensa, senza dubbio, che aveva segnato la vita di Rich, si oserebbe dire, in modo definitivo. Come mai vi stesse pensando proprio in quel momento era da ricondurre a Jake, e al modo in cui da un po' di tempo Rich aveva iniziato a comportarsi – e a _sentirsi_ , nello specifico, – attorno a lui. Un cambio che lo aveva portato a porsi delle domande e dei dubbi, e ad abbandonarsi ad infinite riflessioni nel silenzio della sua camera, con la sola compagnia della sua biro e delle gocce d'acqua che cadevano da un bordo all'altro del cornicione della sua finestra, in un ticchettio dalla precisione quasi comparabile a quella di un orologio svizzero.

Che Rich potesse essere attratto da un uomo, non era una novità. Era un concetto su cui in passato era già tornato più e più volte in passato, e che aveva tranquillamente accettato non appena era riuscito a comprendere questo lato di sé. Ciò non andava, tuttavia, a rendergli più semplici le cose nel momento in cui si trattava di dover riconoscere i propri sentimenti.

Ché di questo si trattava. Sentimenti. Ciò che di più semplice e complesso allo stesso tempo è legato alla natura umana, sua condanna e salvezza, veleno ed antidoto della persona.

Un'altra goccia andò a bagnare il cornicione della finestra vicino alla scrivania cui si era appoggiato per disegnare, formando una chiazza scura di bagnato, e il ragazzo si abbandonò ad un sospiro profondo, prima di spingersi indietro sulla sedia da ufficio che teneva in camera, la penna stretta fra le dita mentre lui era intento a masticarne il tappo in un gesto nervoso. Socchiuse per un attimo gli occhi, prima di alzarsi e andare, anzi, a lasciarsi cadere sul letto, il viso rivolto verso il basso e quasi soffocato fra le coperte. Una voce nel retro della sua testa gli andò a ricordare che doveva ancora cambiare le lenzuola e sostituirle con qualcosa di più fresco e più adatto alla stagione che doveva venire, ma tale voce venne presto soffocata da una più forte, che prese il possesso della sua mente – quella del ricordo che da tutto il pomeriggio lo stava perseguitando.

Ripensandoci adesso, dopo che tutto il dramma era finito e il suo cuore sconvolto aveva finalmente ritrovato la pace, forse tale memoria aveva anche perso il retrogusto salato delle lacrime, e portava con sé un sapore dolce e nostalgico. In alcuni momenti la sua mente gli avrebbe persino fornito l'illusione che quel momento fosse ben più lontano di quanto non fosse, effettivamente, in realtà, cosa che andava solamente ad amplificare il valore sentimentale di quella manciata di scene impresse a vita nel petto del biondo.

L'inizio era confuso, quasi sfocato, come accadeva nei sogni. Come Rich fosse arrivato a ritrovarsi nella sua camera, lo sguardo sbarrato da un'improvvisa realizzazione che avrebbe sconvolto la sua esistenza, quella mattina presto di mesi e mesi fa, non lo ricordava. Ma, dopotutto, era il resto che contava. Era il modo in cui il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere con foga, dandogli l'impressione che stesse cercando di fuggire dalla gabbia toracica, e il modo in cui il suo respiro si era fatto sempre e sempre più frequente, fino a fargli sdoppiare la vista e rendere tutto più distante, come se il ragazzo fosse sul punto di svenire. Con il senno di poi, tale sensazione poi non poteva allontanarsi troppo da quella che sarebbe stata la realtà se solo Rich avesse avuto un briciolo di forza in meno nel corpo.

Non era stato semplice, all'inizio, quando Rich si era reso conto che la propria attrazione nei confronti dello stesso sesso andasse ben al di là di una semplice curiosità giovanile. Non era stato semplice capire che non si trattava più di istinto fisico, e che il cuore vi era andato di mezzo. Non era stato semplice per il modo in cui certe parti della società lo avevano portato da sempre a credere che innamorarsi di una persona dello stesso sesso fosse sbagliato, e per come la scuola superiore era dipinta nei film e nei libri che trattavano tematiche simili. Poco ne sapeva, allora, che la fortuna lo avrebbe baciato in fronte, donandogli un ambiente capace di comprendere e accettare.

Non era stato semplice all'inizio, è vero, ma questo perché Rich era stato lasciato solo dinnanzi ad un cambiamento tanto radicale nel suo modo di vedere le cose, dal momento che Robin si era appena allontanato da casa e ancora non vi erano figure altrettanto importanti nella sua vita. Nessuno che potesse aiutarlo e mostrargli che, in realtà, il nemico più grande che avrebbe dovuto affrontare era proprio lui stesso.

La realizzazione era scesa su di lui all'improvviso, come una doccia fredda, spingendolo persino a quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un principio di attacco di panico, e lì per lì l'unica soluzione che aveva trovato a quella sua angoscia improvvisa era stata quella di cercare una spalla cui appoggiarsi, in modo da non essere solo ad affrontare un gigante simile. Una sola persona gli era parsa adatta a gestire una situazione tanto delicata, perciò era da questa persona che Rich aveva scelto di dirigersi. La sua fortuna, in quel frangente, era stata che Brooke non avesse ancora lasciato la casa per andare a scuola, perciò Rich non si era visto costretto a spiegare ai suoi genitori il motivo della sua presenza a quell'ora del mattino, cosa di cui era stato molto grato.

Si era precipitato sotto casa dell'amica e, una volta arrivato davanti alla porta, si era praticamente gettato sul campanello con disperazione, quasi, mandandole anche un messaggio per essere sicuro che la ragazza comprendesse l'urgenza del momento. In appena una manciata di secondi, il suono di una chiave inserita nella serratura era andato a raggiungere le sue orecchie, portandolo ad alzare lo sguardo dal cellulare per poter incontrare lo sguardo della Brooke ancora in pigiama e struccata che stava sulla soglia. Non era un tipo di spettacolo che a molte persone era concesso di vedere, ma la loro amicizia durava ormai da così tanto tempo che Rich avrebbe potuto affermare di aver visto ogni lato dell'amica – e ciascuna di queste sfaccettature era apprezzata nel più sincero dei modi.

Il sorriso sulle labbra di lei era andato a svanire con la stessa velocità con la quale si era aperto su quel viso candido, appena rosato sulle gote in quella deliziosa delicatezza tipicamente femminile, nel momento in cui i suoi occhi chiari avevano notato la pessima cera dell'altro. Brooke non aveva avuto bisogno di più di un istante soltanto per rendersi conto che ci fosse qualcosa di estremamente _sbagliato_ nell'espressione di Rich.

“Hey,” aveva mormorato, avvicinandosi istintivamente di un passo per posare una mano sulla sua guancia, in modo da poter già offrire un qualche tipo di conforto. “Che è successo?”

Rich le era parso come una statua di cera, tanto pallido e freddo era in quel frangente, al punto che nemmeno la sua voce sembrava reale per quanto pregna di angoscia sembrava. “Ti devo parlare,” le aveva detto. Tre parole, una manciata di sillabe che erano andate a far mancare un paio di battiti al cuore della ragazza, che si era ritrovata a sentirsi ancora più in allarme di quanto non fosse già in precedenza.

Lo aveva portato in direzione della propria camera da letto, e avevano aspettato quella brevissima manciata di minuti che erano stati necessari affinché i genitori di lei se ne andassero di casa per andare a lavoro – dopodiché Rich aveva finalmente iniziato a parlare. Si era aperto quasi all'istante, come se non aspettasse altro se non un'occasione per poter finalmente confidare a qualcuno ciò che in un angolo remoto della sua mente già da tanto tempo si stava costruendo, al riparo dalla luce della ragione. E, una volta rimosso il filtro del timore d'esser giudicato, era stato impossibile, per Brooke, imporgli un freno di qualsiasi tipo. Rich aveva riversato su di lei parola dopo parola, come un rubinetto aperto collegato ad una fonte inesauribile d'acqua.

Le aveva confessato ogni proprio timore ed ogni proprio pensiero, fino ad arrivare a quella conclusione che tanto lo turbava. Quella confessione per cui tanto temeva il giudizio dell'amica. Un timore che, alla fine, si era rivelato infondato, poiché Brooke aveva accettato e compreso la cosa con una naturalezza quasi disarmante. Come se non vi fosse nulla di più semplice ed evidente al mondo – e, Dio, se Rich non le era stato grato per la sua dolcezza, in quel momento.

Ad essere completamente sinceri, le era stato così tanto grato che, per la prima volta da quando era bambino, si era persino permesso di piangere. Un atto semplice, quasi primordiale, eppure necessario, che Rich aveva finito per dimenticare con il tempo. Nemmeno sapeva da quanto tempo non versasse una lacrima, perciò, dopo la prima, iniziarono a seguire tutte quelle che aveva trattenuto nel corso degli anni, finché il biondo non si ritrovò a singhiozzare sommessamente fra le braccia dell'amica, la guancia poggiata sulle gambe di Brooke mentre una mano di lei era intrecciata ai suoi capelli, intenta a carezzarli piano, in quel modo che tanto velocemente riusciva a rilassare Rich e a portarlo a stare meglio. Il suo non era stato un pianto di dolore, quanto più uno di sfogo della tensione che aveva accumulato fino a quel momento. Un pianto liberatorio a seguito di una realizzazione fin troppo importante, se non la più importante della breve vita che il ragazzo aveva vissuto fino a quel momento.

I due erano rimasti così a lungo, finché alla fine le ansie di Rich si erano andate a calmare, il suo respiro si era fatto più regolare e i suoi occhi si erano asciugati. Si era presto messo a sedere, ringraziando Brooke dell'aiuto, e la conversazione era andata avanti in modo decisamente più sereno, da quell'istante in avanti. Inutile dirlo, ma dopo quell'episodio la loro amicizia era andata a farsi sempre più profonda da entrambe le parti, e anche nei giorni a seguire la ragazza lo aveva aiutato ad esplorare e ad ambientarsi in questa nuova sfumatura di sé. Da quel giorno in avanti, per Rich fu come vedere il mondo con colori nuovi. Come se avesse finalmente trovato uno dei pezzi mancanti del puzzle che era la propria esistenza, avvicinandosi sempre di più a quella che era l'immagine completa.

Un altro pezzo era stato ritrovato nel momento in cui Rich aveva stretto la propria amicizia con Jake. Era stato così semplice, riconoscere come la presenza del moro fosse stata qualcosa di necessario per l'esistenza del più basso dei due, che fino a quel momento era stato costretto a sopravvivere senza – e altrettanto semplice era stato adattarsi al nuovo modo di vedere le cose che era giunto dopo aver accolto la figura di Jake nella propria vita. Ogni colore era più vivido, ogni sensazione più elettrizzante, la gioia più intensa e il dolore più attutito.

Qualcosa di simile stava accadendo di nuovo adesso, solo che si trattava di un cambiamento che portava tinte più rosee nelle giornate di Rich. Significava un sapore dolce costantemente presente sulle sue labbra, troppo spesso arricciate verso l'alto in un sorriso, battiti cardiaci accelerati e guance tinte di ogni sfumatura di porpora possibile ogni qual volta quello specifico paio di iridi color acquamarina si posassero sui suoi occhi nocciola.

Rich non aveva avuto bisogno, poi, di troppo tempo per potersi rendere conto di cosa ciò significasse. Il difficile era stato accettarlo. Persino adesso, dopo così tante approfondite riflessioni sull'argomento, gli veniva arduo stabilire fino a che punto la sua attrazione nei confronti di Jake si spingesse, se fosse soltanto qualcosa di fisico e dai contorni resi sfumati dall'affetto platonico che già provava nei suoi confronti, oppure qualcosa di più.

Con un ultimo sguardo lanciato in direzione della finestra, Rich si alzò nuovamente per andarsi a dirigere ancora verso la scrivania, raccogliendo il foglio sul quale si era permesso di scarabocchiare mentre pensava. Il suo sguardo seguì per un istante i segni che aveva tracciato, all'apparenza ghirigori privi di senso, e andò a ripassarne con le iridi la forma, in ogni sua curva e spigolo, prima di appallottolare il foglio fra le mani. Con un movimento preciso del braccio, lo lanciò in direzione del cestino ad un lato della camera, ed un sorriso soddisfatto andò a dipingersi sul suo volto per una sola frazione di secondo nella quale l'orgoglio andò a sopraffare qualsiasi altro tipo di sentimento stesse prendendo il possesso del suo animo in quel momento.

Dopodiché, il ragazzo tirò fuori il proprio cellulare e andò a digitare il numero di Brooke, quella manciata di cifre che oramai conosceva a memoria – ché, se al mondo vi era qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo a far chiarezza laddove i suoi pensieri annebbiati non riuscivano ad arrivare, questi era proprio quella ragazza.

Rich portò il telefono alle orecchie e attese.

Con ogni squillo, sapeva di avvicinarsi sempre di più alla lucidità che stava cercando.

Con ogni squillo, il nervosismo si faceva più palese, e i battiti cardiaci all'interno del suo petto sempre più accelerati.

 


	23. Chapter 23

_Novembre._

 

* * *

 

Guardandosi indietro, ripensando a tutto ciò che era successo dal primissimo momento sino alla fine, vi erano, effettivamente, molte cose che sarebbero potute andare diversamente, e ancora più cose che sarebbe stato semplice cambiare in corso d'opera. Molte parole che Rich avrebbe potuto dire, o magari aspettarsi di sentire da parte di Jake, che forse avrebbero cambiato la fine di quella storia che era partita troppo bene per poter poi giungere ad una fine tanto pesante.

Ché non la meritava, una conclusione simile. Questo chiunque avesse testimoniato lo sviluppo di quella storia dal suo inizio, ogni momento prezioso che era andato a caratterizzarla e a farla sbocciare come un fiore dinnanzi ai primi raggi di Sole del mattino, ogni alto ed ogni basso, avrebbe potuto affermarlo. Non lo meritava Rich, e non lo meritava Jake. Quest'ultimo, certo, era stato quello che aveva portato tutto alla rovina, colui che aveva compiuto il grande errore finale che aveva portato quel fiore ad appassire e a ricadere, privo di vita, su se stesso – ma, con il senno di poi, era anche impossibile dire che Rich fosse a propria volta privo di colpe. La differenza era che gli errori commessi dal biondo fossero errori candidi, errori bianchi come la neve. Aveva avuto torto nel fidarsi, e aveva avuto torto nel cedere il proprio cuore tanto rapidamente. Aveva avuto torto nel credere ciecamente in un amore che, forse, avrebbe anzi dovuto osservare più attentamente. Chissà che, forse, non avrebbe trovato dei segni premonitori che avrebbero potuto risparmiargli il dolore che aveva seguito la rottura con Jake.

Tanto in alto erano arrivati, tanto velocemente erano ricaduti a terra dal regno sopra le nuvole che si erano andati a creare, tanto aspro era stato poi l'impatto con il terreno. Da quella situazione di apparente disperazione che gli amici erano riusciti ad alleviare appena ma non a risolvere del tutto, vi era soltanto una cosa nella quale Rich aveva deciso di riporre ancora una volta le proprie speranze. L'unica che non lo avesse mai deluso dal momento della sua nascita: il tempo. Con il tempo, aveva continuato a ripetersi dal momento della rottura con il moro, tutto si sarebbe finalmente risolto. Sarebbe rimasta una cicatrice, certo, ma la ferita si sarebbe chiusa. Avrebbe smesso di sanguinare. Avrebbe smesso di fargli così tanto male. Un giorno, magari, gli sarebbe persino diventato possibile perdonare. Perdonare, ché dimenticare, Rich lo sapeva, era impossibile.

Eppure, anche in quel caso gli veniva difficile potersi arrendere completamente all'impossibilità di una simile impresa, ché più volte si era ritrovato sul punto di rinunciare solo per poi essere sorpreso dalla capacità del suo stesso cuore di riprendersi da situazioni d'accecante dolore, come nel giorno in cui sua madre si era allontanata dalla sua famiglia, o quando credeva di essere rimasto solo al mondo nel momento in cui Robin si era trasferito lontano da casa per il college.

Già molte cose erano cambiate, ad esempio, da quando aveva deciso di chiudere le cose con Jake in via definitiva, e non vi era giorno che passava senza che Rich non si sentisse almeno un po' orgoglioso di sé – sensazioni che, in genere, comunicava immediatamente a Brooke tramite messaggi entusiasti e sorprendentemente carichi di una positività che la ragazza di certo non si sarebbe aspettata dopo il colpo subito dall'amico. Ma non si poteva di certo dire che non ne fosse contenta. Se non altro, vedere che Rich aveva avuto una reazione così forte dinnanzi a qualcosa che inizialmente lo aveva davvero abbattuto le permetteva di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Uno dei cambiamenti principali, senza ombra di dubbio, consisteva nel fatto che Rich avesse pian piano imparato ad abituarsi all'assenza di Jake, e aveva smesso di dipendere da lui. Aveva smesso di glorificare la loro relazione e porla su un piedistallo che evidentemente non aveva meritato, e questo era stato un grande passo in direzione della sua ripresa. Vi era stato un tempo in cui il biondo, ancora incapace di poter vivere senza l'altro ragazzo, si era ritrovato a sorprendersi geloso dell'aria che sfiorava le braccia e il fisico di Jake, invidioso della pioggia che bagnava le sue labbra. Un tempo in cui credeva di non poter continuare a respirare senza Jake, di non poter dormire la notte senza le sue carezze, o mangiare senza la sua presenza in giro per la cucina. Un tempo che Rich credeva non sarebbe mai andata meglio, eppure nemmeno un mese dopo le cose erano già differenti in modo positivo, come una botta di ottimismo. Come un'improvvisa risalita verso l'alto dopo aver toccato il fondo. Un bagliore di luce alla fine di un tunnel. In qualsiasi modo si volesse definire, qualsiasi fossero le parole che si volevano usare, la sensazione di speranza rimaneva.

E così Rich attendeva.

Attendeva che il tempo passasse e che le cose raggiungessero una propria stabilità, qualcosa che gli permettesse di adattarsi a quella nuova solitudine ritrovata che in quei mesi tanto gli era mancata, e a cui ora non credeva di essere più abituato. Attendeva che le macchie che l'amore di Jake aveva lasciato sul suo cuore, difficili da togliere come fossero chiazze di vin rosso su una camicia nuova, venissero lavate via e rimosse del tutto. E, nel frattempo, si concesse di fermarsi a pensare.

D'altronde, con il senno di poi non erano state poi tante le occasioni che aveva avuto durante la sua relazione con Jake di potersi prendere del tempo per sé e ricominciare ad apprezzare la solitudine che un tempo, prima che la popolarità lo raggiungesse, bramava tanto ardentemente. Quando era ancora fidanzato – e, Dio, gli faceva strano ora pensare a sé come ad un individuo fondamentalmente _libero_ – e anche da prima, da quando erano diventati tanto legati, passava la maggior parte del tempo con Jake, e quel poco che gli restava veniva dedicato ai suoi altri amici, che di certo non voleva lasciare da parte. Era stato un periodo in cui le pause per fermarsi a respirare erano state così poche da poter essere contate sulle punte delle dita di una mano. Talvolta non era in completa solitudine nemmeno quando dormiva, che fosse perché aveva il moro al proprio fianco o il padre nella stanza accanto.

Il contatto con se stesso era qualcosa che gli era effettivamente venuto a mancare, ora che ci pensava, ed era qualcosa che stava cominciando ad ottenere nuovamente nel periodo seguente la rottura.

Non che, all'epoca, la compagnia di Jake gli fosse stata di troppo, comunque. Tutt'altro. Ogni secondo che avevano passato assieme, ogni istante in cui gli era stato possibile respirare la stessa aria di quel ragazzo che tanto intensamente aveva amato – e, suo malgrado, amava ancora più di quanto non gli piacesse ammettere a se stesso, - era stato prezioso ed indimenticabile.

Ma il tempo in cui il suo nome era legato ad un altro era giunto al termine, e da quel momento in avanti Rich sarebbe dovuto tornare ad essere 'soltanto' Rich. Rich, il cui nome non era seguito dalla congiunzione e. Rich, che aveva passato un ottimo periodo al fianco di Jake, ma che ora era pronto a tornare a splendere di luce propria - e che, dopo il brutto colpo subito, si era rialzato più in forma che mai.

Una cosa soltanto, si era promesso di non fare, versare lacrime per Jake, e quella promessa era stata mantenuta. Aveva fatto affidamento a Brooke finché poteva, e al resto dei ragazzi che gli si erano dimostrati più vicini di quanto non li credesse. Aveva riscoperto in Dustin l'amico a cui era tanto legato e che aveva perso con il tempo, e aveva trovato un sacco di nuovi tesori lungo la via. Come, ad esempio, Jeremy e Michael, che tanto aveva preso in giro per quelli che poi aveva scoperto essere passioni che, anzi, condivideva con loro. Un altro grande tesoro, poi, era stata Jenna, che si era offerta di ospitarlo a casa propria ogni qual volta le mura della residenza Goranski si fossero fatte troppo soffocanti.

Tempo una settimana, e anche Robin era tornato a casa a sorpresa, decidendo che quel poco di famiglia che valeva la pena salvare fosse nettamente più importante dei problemi che qualche giorno di assenza in più da scuola gli avrebbero causato. Dal momento del suo arrivo, la situazione a casa era tornata a sfiorare i limiti del normale, per non dire positivo, con il padre ora tenuto a bada da quello che il college e la vita adulta avevano trasformato nell'uomo buono e forte che Rich aveva sempre saputo Robin sarebbe diventato.

Malgrado quello che era successo, tutto sembrava sul punto di rimettersi a posto, promettendo una serenità persino più grande di quella che Rich si sarebbe mai aspettato. Ché, chiusa una porta, se ne erano aperte altre dieci, dietro le quali stavano i volti colmi d'affetto delle persone che davvero si preoccupavano per il biondo. Perso un tipo d'amore, Rich ne aveva scoperti molti di più, che erano riusciti a riempirgli il cuore quasi allo stesso modo, per quanto poteva essere possibile in un contesto simile.

Dopotutto, Novembre non era stato poi un mese tanto freddo.

Era stato il profumo dei biscotti allo zenzero che Jenna gli aveva preparato un pomeriggio, e che gli aveva consegnato in un cestino di vimini quasi fiabesco, cosa che aveva portato Rich a sorridere – e il sapore della cioccolata calda che in quell'occasione Dustin aveva preparato per i tre, per poi passare un buon quarto d'ora a vantarsi del non essere riuscito a bruciare nulla nel processo. Era stato la sensazione delle dita di Brooke fra i suoi capelli mentre lei lo aiutava a tingere di nuovo la sua ciocca rossa, e il mal di stomaco dovuto alle troppe risate a cui si era abbandonato quando, mentre aspettavano che la tinta prendesse, si erano messi a guardare una commedia. Era stato un braccio di Michael avvolto attorno alle sue spalle e il pizzicotto scherzoso che si era preso sul naso nel momento in cui aveva superato lui e Jeremy in una partita di _'Apocalypse of The Damned'_.

Era stato il periodo in cui il suo legame con Robin aveva ripreso a farsi forte, ora che il fratello si era permesso di passare un poco di tempo con lui. Avevano parlato delle loro giornate, aggiornandosi reciprocamente su quelle che erano state le novità della loro vita, malgrado molte fossero cose già risapute, dal momento che si scrivevano ogni giorno. Proprio così Rich aveva scoperto della nuova ragazza che Robin stava frequentando, e di cui lui non aveva pianificato di dire nulla fino alle vacanze di Natale, quando l'avrebbe portata con sé per presentarla al resto della famiglia. Robin gli aveva persino mostrato delle fotografie che aveva scattato con questa ragazza, Bea, che si era rivelata persino più bella di quanto Rich non si stesse aspettando. Era una ragazza di un anno più giovane di Robin, dalle forme morbide il giusto ed un viso quasi angelico, incorniciato da ricci castani, su cui svettavano un bel paio di occhi del colore del cioccolato e un sorriso tanto amplio da parere quasi radioso. A pelle, Rich era convinto che sarebbero potuti andare d'accordo.

Certo, il fatto che suo fratello avesse una relazione così positiva proprio appena Rich aveva chiuso la storia con quello che credeva essere l'amore della sua vita aveva un po' l'effetto di una manciata di sale gettata su una ferita sanguinante – ma, malgrado tutto, non riuscì a provare invidia nei confronti di Robin e Bea. Se non altro, rammarico. Amarezza. Desiderio di poter cambiare il passato.

Ché, certo, molte cose erano successe, per cui Rich non si sarebbe mai permesso di lasciare che le cose con Jake tornassero a com'erano prima. A tratti era convinto che non sarebbe mai stato possibile recuperare nemmeno la sua amicizia con il moro, figuriamoci una relazione. Eppure, malgrado tutto, vi era comunque una parte di sé che forse un poco sperava in un pentimento, in una dichiarazione di scuse e richiesta di perdono tanto intensa da rendergli impossibile rifiutare. Qualcosa che li avrebbe riuniti. E, allo stesso tempo, pregava in qualcosa che lo avrebbe allontanato da Jake in maniera definitiva, in modo da non avere nemmeno l'occasione di cedere alla tentazione che risiedeva in quel paio di occhi turchesi in cui un tempo era convinto di poter vedere il proprio futuro. Un contrasto che lo accompagnava ogni giorno, in ogni momento della sua vita, talvolta ponendo degli ostacoli nel suo percorso di rimozione del viso di Jake dal proprio cuore brutalmente ferito.

Dopotutto, quella storia ancora non si poteva dire chiusa. Vi erano ancora alcuni passi da compiere, prima di poter raggiungere una conclusione, il che comprendeva anche il parlare con Jake almeno un'ultima volta. Da solo. Faccia a faccia. Come Rich sarebbe riuscito a farlo, era un mistero anche per il ragazzo stesso – ma sapeva che si trattava di una parte semplicemente impossibile da evitare. C'erano ancora troppe cose da chiarire, troppe parole da dire, prima che l'uno potesse finalmente dimenticarsi dell'altro. Inoltre, molte delle cose di Rich erano ancora a casa di Jake, fra cui alcuni dei suoi tesori più importanti, e viceversa.

Non sarebbe stato facile, Rich ne era certo. Ma si sarebbe gettato in quell'ultimo incontro a testa alta. Avrebbe fatto vedere a Jake quanto poco aveva bisogno di lui, adesso che aveva trovato l'affetto di altre persone e l'amor proprio che tanto necessitava.

Si sarebbe preso, quell'ultima volta, la propria rivincita.

 


	24. Chapter 24

_Aprile._

 

* * *

 

Di tanto in tanto, una delle cose che piaceva tanto fare alla giovane coppia di amici era potersi prendere del tempo da passare insieme per provare cose che non avevano mai provato prima di quel momento. Era iniziato quasi come uno scherzo, un rischio da compiere soltanto una volta – così, tanto per, – ma con il tempo era diventata l'ennesima delle loro routine. Una delle preferite di entrambi, tra l'altro.

La cosa funzionava così: quando ad uno dei due veniva lo schizzo di fare qualcosa di particolare, di diverso dalle loro solite uscite, si ritrovavano a casa di uno dei due (solitamente casa di Jake) e si sedevano alla scrivania della camera da letto del moro. Dopodiché, tiravano fuori uno dei numerosissimi post-it colorati che il ragazzo teneva in un cassetto e una penna, e così iniziavano a tirare giù idea dopo idea, fino a trovare qualcosa che entrambi gradissero e che fosse realizzabile con i mezzi e i tempi che avevano. Era stato così che avevano fatto una gara sui go-kart (vinta da Jake, con grande amarezza da parte di Rich) e una partita di paintball (in questo caso, la vittoria era stata del più basso dei due).

Ridicolo che fosse, l'idea era nata perché entrambi avevano il timore di crescere, diventare adulti e perdere quella scintilla di brio portata dalla giovinezza prima ancora di potersi essere goduti a pieno quest'ultima. Era un timore che condividevano, e che insieme avevano scelto di combattere. E, Dio, era stata davvero un'idea grandiosa. Era così che avevano avuto la possibilità di creare alcune delle loro memorie migliori, nonché esperienze grandiose.

Quel pomeriggio era uno dei pomeriggi in cui il bisogno di buttarsi in qualcosa di folle si era fatto particolarmente folle, perciò era stato così che si erano ritrovati entrambi a casa di Rich, rifugiati nella sua camera, a pensare a cosa fare il sabato che sarebbe seguito. A questo giro, era Rich quello che si era ritrovato a masticare un'estremità della matita che teneva fra le dita, assorto nei propri pensieri, mentre guardava il foglio ancora candido che aveva dinnanzi agli occhi, alla ricerca di buone idee da segnare nero su giallo. Jake non era troppo lontano da lui, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto con la coperta sulla testa a mo' di protezione, quasi fosse una tenda, e un cuscino stretto fra le braccia per essere più comodo.

“Dovresti aiutarmi, tu,” Rich disse, scegliendo di infrangere il silenzio dopo aver tamburellato sulla scrivania con la matita per qualche secondo. Nemmeno si curò di guardare Jake, limitandosi semplicemente a catturarne i contorni indefiniti con la coda dell'occhio. “Perché non mi dai una mano, invece che stare lì fermo a guardarmi?”

Dinnanzi a lui, il post-it sembrava quasi fremere nell'attesa di essere riempito – e, giusto perché, se vi era qualcosa che Rich davvero non riusciva a sopportare, erano gli spazi troppo vuoti, il ragazzo decise di disegnare una casetta nell'angolo del foglio, giusto per macchiarlo con qualcosa. Pochi istanti dopo, seguì anche una prima proposta, anticipata da un _'1'_ puntato. _'Giro in bicicletta'_.

Da dietro le sue spalle si sentì un fruscio di lenzuola, che andò ad annunciare un movimento da parte di Jake. Dopodiché, appena pochi istanti dopo, un paio di palmi caldi e dal tocco pesante andarono ad appoggiarsi con ben poca delicatezza sulle spalle di Rich, che però erano forti abbastanza da non cedere dinnanzi a quell'amichevole colpetto un poco esagerato. Dunque il mento di Jake si andò ad appoggiare sulla testa dell'amico, in quel gesto che spesso andava a delineare quanto forte fosse il loro legame, e le mani del moro si avvolsero attorno al collo altrui in quello che poteva essere anche considerato un abbraccio, se non fosse stato che le braccia non erano strette abbastanza per poter ricevere un titolo simile. Rimaneva comunque una dimostrazione d'affetto che, seppur quotidiana e non particolarmente speciale, non mancò di portare un sorriso ampio e sincero a dipingersi sul volto del più basso dei due.

“Non ho idee,” fu la risposta che giunse da parte di Jake, accompagnata da un sospiro leggero. “Sai che non ho idee,” ripeté, a quel punto. “Sei tu quello con la testa che funziona meglio, qui dentro. Non dovresti avere bisogno del mio aiuto per pensare a qualcosa di geniale da fare.” Seguì un lieve picchiettare sul petto di Rich che portò il ragazzo a cercare di liberarsi dalla presa altrui. Impresa inutile. Malgrado i suoi tentativi, sfuggire alla stretta di Jake quando era chiaro che quest'ultimo non avesse alcuna intenzione di lasciare andare, o anche solo allentare appena la morsa delle proprie braccia, era impossibile. Persino nella sua intramontabile testardaggine, Rich riconobbe la superiorità fisica altrui, e si vide costretto a lasciar perdere e lasciarlo fare come preferiva.

Gli occhi color nocciola ambrata del biondo si rivolsero verso il cielo, eppure, in tutto ciò, il suo spirito non mancò di trovare della tenerezza nell'agire altrui, e il suo sorriso si ampliò un poco. Ché, se non altro, stava già passando del tempo con Jake, malgrado non stessero facendo nulla di più del semplice condividere l'aria che riempiva quella stanza – e ciò poteva già essere abbastanza per Rich. Il punto era che Rich non era sicuro che Jake la vedesse nello stesso modo, che poi era anche il motivo per cui si impegnava tanto per trovare i migliori modi in assoluto per riempire le loro giornate, in modo che non vi fossero troppi momenti di vuoto.

Ogni momento, allo sguardo di Rich, doveva essere assolutamente perfetto. Ogni esperienza doveva avere il potenziale di diventare l'esperienza migliore che Jake avesse mai avuto. Tutto era mirato al bisogno di restituire all'altro tutto ciò che questo gli concedeva con la propria amicizia. Era difficile, delle volte, sentirsi all'altezza di qualcosa di simile, ma in qualche modo Rich ci riusciva comunque. Alla fine di tutto, nulla era più piacevole del vedere quel sorriso dipingersi sul viso dell'amico, illuminargli lo sguardo in quel modo che soltanto la gioia più sincera era in grado di imitare.

Una delle mani di Rich, dunque, si andò a sovrapporre alle braccia di Jake, sciogliendo con delicatezza quella stretta, ora che gli era possibile. Dunque il ragazzo posò la matita sulla scrivania e diede una spinta alla sedia da ufficio sulla quale si era appostato, in modo da farla girare sulle sue ruote e ritrovarsi, quindi, a fronteggiare Jake. L'attenzione di questi, tuttavia, non era più su Rich, bensì sulla misera manciata di caratteri scritti in fretta e furia sul post-it. L'espressione assunta dal suo viso in quel momento era indecifrabile, cosa che non andò che a confondere Rich, che improvvisamente si sentì stranamente esposto e vulnerabile.

“Non è una pessima idea,” fu il verdetto che seguì, accompagnato da un lieve schioccare della lingua di Jake. A seguire, vi fu una pausa che lasciò intendere con chiarezza la presenza di un _'ma'_. Difatti, “Però siamo andati in bicicletta anche due settimane fa. E pure quella prima. Direi che a questo giro possiamo fare qualcosa di diverso.”

Un momento di silenzio caratterizzò i secondi seguenti quell'affermazione, e per un istante il biondo si ritrovò immerso nei propri pensieri, prima di lamentarsi. “La fai facile, tu,” ribatté. “Intanto siamo qui da ore–“

“Saranno passati al massimo venti minuti,” lo corresse Jake.

Rich alzò lo sguardo al cielo e proseguì. “–siamo qui da ore e l'unico punto nella lista l'ho messo io.” Poi, dopo poco, congiunse le mani sul grembo e, con un sospiro profondo, prima di aggiungere, “Non lo so, Jake. Dimmi qualcosa.” E tale era la disperazione sul suo volto, da portare le labbra del moro ad incresparsi in quello che era l'accenno di un sorriso divertito.

“Non riesco a pensare a nulla di interessante, mi spiace,” confessò il ragazzo, ma la sua espressione variò in modo quasi istantaneo, quasi un'improvvisa realizzazione lo avesse colto nel momento stesso in cui quelle parole avevano lasciato le sue labbra, ora strette in una linea sottile, che dell'ilarità di poco prima aveva ben poco. "In effetti," Jake ammise, dopo un secondo di riflessione. "Ci sarebbe qualcosa che dovrei dirti."

Dunque, una pausa. E, se anche prima Rich non era stato catturato dalle parole dell'amico, ora si poteva dire che il moro avesse la sua più completa ed incondizionata attenzione. Il più basso dei due colse all'istante quel cambiamento repentino, che lo lasciò non poco confuso, poiché qualcosa di diverso era percettibile nell'aria, e non vi era modo, per lui, di comprendere se si trattasse di qualcosa di positivo o fortemente negativo. Il che, inevitabilmente, non poté che renderlo nervoso. Si voltò a guardare Jake, le labbra lievemente socchiuse in quella che era un'espressione di attesa impaziente, frementi e pronte ad accogliere ciò che l'altro avesse da dirgli.

Di qualunque cosa si trattasse, doveva essere qualcosa di importante. Non era da Jake iniziare un discorso in questo modo. Nessuna notizia, a meno che non fosse qualcosa di estremamente importante o estremamente stupido, prevedeva mai una premessa simile - e, a giudicare dalla nuova espressione sul viso di Jake, Rich giunse alla conclusione che non poteva che trattarsi del primo caso. Il che, di certo, non gli rendeva le cose più semplici.

Tutto ad un tratto, era teso. Lì per lì, quasi si ritrovò a rimpiangere la noia che stava accompagnando la scelta di un'attività da fare – poiché quella, seppur pesante, era almeno un tipo di situazione sulla quale Rich aveva qualche tipo di controllo. Il non sapere cosa lo stava attendendo, specialmente quando si trattava di Jake, per il bene del quale Rich avrebbe fatto più o meno qualsiasi cosa, gli toglieva il respiro. Persino deglutì, prima di chiedere, "Che accade?”

“È da un po' che volevo parlartene, se devo essere sincero,” proseguì Jake, andandosi ad accomodare sul letto e facendo posto all'amico, in modo che questi potesse avvicinarsi e raggiungere quella vicinanza necessaria in ogni momento importante.

Le iridi color nocciola del più basso dei due non osarono separarsi neppure per un istante, uno soltanto, da quelle acquamarina del moro, quasi nel timore di vederlo scomparire dinnanzi ai propri stessi occhi al primo momento di distrazione. Cercò, in quegli occhi, un qualche segnale di pericolo, o fonte di preoccupazione – e, con suo grande sollievo, non trovò nulla di troppo spaventoso. Certo, il non sapere minimamente a cosa stesse andando incontro lo rendeva comunque nervoso, ma se non altro non sembrava trattarsi di una notizia troppo negativa.

Ma ricacciò indietro ogni tipo di pensiero, liberando la mente e preparandola alla notizia che sarebbe giunta di lì a momenti, dunque si rese pronto all'ascolto. Si sedette accanto a Jake e si dipinse sul volto un sorriso calmo, rassicurante, dunque attese che Jake iniziasse a parlare. E, non appena l'amico iniziò a confidarsi, fu impossibile per Rich trattenersi dall'ampliare la mezzaluna sul proprio volto.

Jake gli confidò, infatti, di aver passato diverso tempo a riflettere sulla propria persona, e di essere giunto alla conclusione di essere attratto allo stesso modo da ragazzi e ragazze. E, _Dio_ , se questo non fu un sollievo per il biondo! Quanta, la gioia nei suoi occhi, nel momento in cui ebbe finalmente la possibilità di confessare a Jake di essere nella stessa situazione! Quanto il sollievo nello scoprire di non essere giudicato e, anzi, compreso da una persona a cui teneva come pochi al mondo! Quanto accelerati, i battiti cardiaci all'interno del suo petto, in quel frangente tanto pregno d'emozione da portare i suoi occhi quasi a velarsi di lacrime sottili, che tuttavia non abbandonarono mai la palpebra, un po' per orgoglio e un po' per carattere! Ma quante, le lacrime che avrebbe pianto, se soltanto il suo animo ottuso glielo avesse permesso!

Jake, dal canto suo, non era di certo meno sorpreso dell'amico dinnanzi ad una scoperta simile. Ché, malgrado agli occhi di tanti Rich fosse già _out_ da tempo, a Jake non era ancora arrivata nessuna di quelle voci, né aveva mai avuto la possibilità di parlare direttamente con Rich dell'argomento. Motivo per cui, in quel momento, era tanto sorpreso. Felicemente sorpreso. Il timore di essere criticato, o peggio ancora insultato, era forte. Perdere Rich per qualcosa di simile avrebbe avuto sul moro un peso molto grave. Lo avrebbe inevitabilmente ferito.

Due confessioni tanto simili da portarli quasi a ridere dinnanzi alle coincidenze della vita, che li avevano trovati ed uniti, fino a condurli a quel punto della loro amicizia e, infine, a quel momento stesso. Per un istante, Rich si sorprese quasi a credere al destino. Ma non durò più di qualche secondo soltanto.

L'attimo dopo, infatti, i due ragazzi erano nuovamente immersi nella loro conversazione, il tono entusiasta e le mani congiunte, a parlare di quanto avevano appena scoperto l'uno sull'altro e a collegare i pezzi, quasi stessero componendo assieme un puzzle, presi dall'emozione del momento. Come se fosse stato possibile portare il legame che li univa a rafforzarsi ancora di più.

E così quel pomeriggio volò, lasciandoli con il sorriso dipinto sulle labbra dinnanzi ad un nuovo punto d'unione e ad un sollievo che rese gli animi di entrambi leggeri come l'aria – finché i sorrisi non si fecero risa, e le risa crebbero ancora, portandoli ad accasciarsi sul materasso, fianco a fianco, esausti.

Alla fine, l'elenco di proposte nemmeno venne mai completato, e rimase abbandonato sulla scrivania, la matita con la punta ancora affilata quasi alla perfezione. Ma a nessuno dei due sembrò importare. Non in quel momento. Non in quel frangente.

Non quando vi erano confessioni più importanti nell'aria.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cercherò di aggiornare a mano a mano che vado avanti con i capitoli.
> 
> I commenti e i kudos sono sempre apprezzati e, senza dubbio, mi aiutano un sacco a continuare con la storia!


End file.
